The Wedding planner
by Weirling
Summary: This story follows one week in the life of Rick and Kate. Castle and Beckett hire a wedding planner.Turns out she is one of Castle's ex girlfriends and she has a renewed interest in getting involved with Rick. One of Kate's exes is called in to assist on a case. Murder, comedy and sex. Please leave feedback! thanks.
1. Chapter 1: TGIF

The sunlight pouring into the room slowly roused Kate from her slumber. She stretched like a cat waking up from a nap. Her eyes still closed she slowly stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. Wait. Something wasn't right. Kate opened her eyes and looked over at Rick, expecting him to be asleep. His side of the bed was empty. Quickly, she scanned the room but couldn't find any evidence he was in the room. She looked at the clock. 9:17Am. Umm, maybe he was making her breakfast! She threw back the covers and stood up. Ok, one more stretch. As she twisted and turned and felt herself limber up, she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the dresser mirror. She smiled to herself, remembering the reason she was still naked. She had come in very late last night, around four something and her movements woke Castle as she was climbing into bed. He yanked her over on top of him, summarily stripped her naked and had her screaming his name in a matter of minutes. Maybe, she thought, she could interest him in round two? After all, she had a 3 day weekend – but coffee first - definitely coffee first. Hastily she put on her PJ's, grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen.

Kate's bare feet made no noise on the hardwood floor as she approached the counter. Someone had made coffee and there were bagels and cream cheese on the counter. Kate poured herself a cup, grabbed some fruit from the fridge and sat down. Still no sign of Castle, weird, she thought, as she slathered cheese on her bagel. Martha's voice broke the silence.

"Good Morning, Katherine!" she greeted her as she sailed into the kitchen. Martha was already dressed in a zebra print pantsuit. "You are up too early my dear, considering what time you got in last night." The last part was delivered with one of Martha's knowing smiles and a wink.

"Good morning, Martha – wait, how do you know what time I got in last night?" she asked with a curious look on her face. She was sure everyone was asleep when she got in.

"Oh, my dear, one thing you will find out is that as you age, so does your bladder!" Her face showed both resignation and acceptance of her aging bladder. "And since I was up, I came down for a glass of milk"

"But that doesn't explain how you knew –"

"And aside from your briefcase on the table, there was rather a lot of noise coming from that end of the loft"

"Oh my God!"

Martha's eyes were dancing with amusement as she watched Kate blush and bury her head in her arms. "Oh Kate, Kate, Kate!" Martha placed her hands on Kate's crossed arms. "Don't you dare be embarrassed!" Kate looked up, still mortified that Castle's Mom of all people had heard her yelling his name. "I am so happy that my son has finally found happiness. And as for you my dear, I have come to love you as well, and I am thrilled that you have found Richard."

Kate could tell that Martha really meant what she said. Still, it was humiliating. It was almost as bad as being walked in on. She covered her face in her hands but not before Martha saw her blushing with embarrassment. "Oh kiddo, it's not anything I haven't seen or done before you know."

"Thanks Martha", she said from behind her hands, "that helps a little."

"Here dear, eat your bagel." Kate took a bite. At least if her mouth was full, there wouldn't be room for her foot in it. She reached for her coffee to wash it down.

"Besides, you're both young, healthy adults, I'd be more worried about you both if you weren't screaming 'Oh God' in the middle of the night", she deadpanned.

- Coffee spewed all over the counter -

"Martha! - really - I don't – I was just – uh, wow – Where is Castle?" she finally managed to say. Dear God, she was never going to live this down!

"Ok, ok," Martha said with a laugh, "you are just too much fun to tease! But I will stop so you can finish your breakfast, my dear. Richard had an early meeting with Paula to go over some business, but he said he would be back by ten, and for you to wait on him." Martha stepped next to Kate and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I am off to my studio darling! Have a wonderful day!" And with that Martha Rogers breezed out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate took a shower after she ate. After sitting in a squad car all night waiting for a killer to show up, plus her late night romp with Rick, she was in need of freshening up. The water was as hot as she could stand it and she just leaned against the wall and let the jets massage her tired muscles. She scrubbed and washed and conditioned her hair. She sat on the stone seat, slathered her legs and reached for her razor.

"I could help you with that you know."

"Aaahhhh! Damn it Castle!" She could see his face peeking in the shower door. He definitely had a lecherous look on his face. "You scared the shit out of me! Wandering in here, like some kind of pervert!"

"Beckett! I'm offended!"

"Why?" It's not nice to sneak up on people – especially in the shower- Haven't you seen 'Psycho?"

"Many times. No, I'm offended you think I _wouldn't_ come in here. After all, an empty apartment, the most beautiful woman in the world getting all hot and steamy in my bathroom…..oh yeah, that brings out the peeping Tom in me…or would it be peeping Rick?…anyway..The point is…I don't think your arms are long… enough to shave those… legs. And I... really… should... help you." She was spreading her knees apart so she could reach her ankles, which was leaving parts of her exposed that were making it very hard to concentrate. "Wow, you really have it hot in here"

Kate smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip out of habit. "Castle – you can barely concentrate on speaking, no way am I letting you near me with a razor." Using her long leg, she pushed the shower door closed. "I will be out in a minute. You could get me a towel if you want?"

"Sure"...was that a squeak? "I can do that! Be right back!"

Kate stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, into the steam filled bathroom. No towel on the towel rack. So much for Rick getting her a towel, she thought. She padded over to the linen closet and that's when she saw him. He was naked, except for a towel wrapped around his waist. He was leaning against the linen closet and looking very yummy. "Why, Mr. Castle! You forgot my towel"

"No, I definitely did not forget it"

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Rick's eyes were moving up and down her body and Kate could feel the heat of his gaze even across the bathroom.

"Then where is it?" she asked, enjoying the flirtatious dance they were dancing.

"It's ...um…right here," he grinned as he pulled the towel from around his waist, exposing his body to her view. He cocked his head to the side, his voice lowered and he gave her the look that made her melt. "You're gonna need to come get it, though" he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later, after many carnal delights and a second shower, Kate was finally putting on her clothes. She put on comfy jeans, brown sandals and her favorite cream sweater. Rick was also in jeans and sneakers. He walked out of the closet pulling a knit shirt over his broad shoulders and said, "Hey babe, don't forget we have that meeting today with our wedding planner"

"I remember", Kate said, walking up to him and smoothing the dark blue shirt across his chest. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him quickly, "it's _one_ of the reasons I took today off.", she said with a satisfied smile.

"Is Lanie still coming over to meet the Planner with us?" Castle asked.

"Yes. She should be here soon"

Martha had given them the name of the best Wedding Planning service in the city. The company was sending one of their professional Planners and all they had to do was tell her the kind of wedding they wanted, color scheme, location, etc., and the Planner took care of all the details she and Rick didn't have time for. The Planner was coming to the loft at Noon so they could go over details. As her best friend, Lanie and Kate had spent hours talking and planning for the wedding, gasping and giggling like silly girls over dresses, shoes and other frilly stuff.

Kate sat down on the floor in front of the couch and started separating the newspaper. A moment later, Rick handed her a cup of coffee. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." She handed him the Metro section. "Hey, Babe? Are you still ok with Lanie helping with the planning? Because I don't want you to feel like we're pushing you or your wishes aside. It's important to me that this wedding represents us both."

She was looking at him with such an intense look. She was being silly, of course, but he knew she really feared he might feel left out. He loved that she was so concerned with his feelings. He reached over and took one of her hands in his. "Sweetheart, I know you feel kind of overwhelmed with all this, especially since your Mom isn't here to help." He held her gaze, trying to let his eyes convince her of what he was saying. "I'm glad you have Lanie to help you. And I'm touched that you're including my mother in the process too. It means a lot to her and to me" She smiled at him and he was dazzled by the emotions in her eyes.

"I want to kiss you so much right now", he said as he leaned his face towards hers.

She smile and bit her lip as she leaned into him. "Well you should definitely do that."

"Yeah?" he murmured.

"Oh yes, you should", she said as his mouth closed over hers. His lips teased her lower lip. His tongue moved across her mouth, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue twirled around hers. He planted soft kisses along her jaw line and she could feel his stubble tickling her. She nuzzled her face into that stubble; the friction was such a turn on. His lips came back to claim hers and his hand cupped the back of her neck, tilting her head to give him better access to her mouth…she moaned.

***knock, knock, knock**

"Lanie?" he guessed with a sigh.

"Probably so", Kate answered. "So, can I get a rain check on that kiss for later?

"Definitely". He sighed again and went to open the door.

Rick pulled open the apartment door and sure enough Lanie Parish was on the other side. "Hello Lanie, how are you today" Castle asked her. "You _do not_ look like an M.E. today!" he acknowledged as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Mmm, no formaldehyde smell either", he teased her with a grin.

"Hey Castle." She said with a bright energetic smile. "I am fine thank you, and I _DO_ clean up nicely if I say so myself!"

Lanie was wearing tight black jeans, with Purple spiked heels and a purple blouse that showed a fascinating amount of cleavage. Rick was trying to determine if it was 3 or 5 inches of cleavage when Lanie's voice pulled him from his observations.

"CASTLE!" she snapped at him.

"Huh?"

"Can me and the girls come in?" she asked, while striking that 'I'm about to smack you' pose.

"Oh yeah, you can all come in" he said slyly and shut the door behind her.

"Kate, what are you gonna do with him girl?" she asked as she put down her black purse and gave Kate a quick hug.

"That's what worries me Lanie," She said rolling her eyes at Rick. "I'm not sure he can be reformed!"

"Um", he said, "I would like to point out that it is not my fault I am genetically predisposed to breasts. And asses, to be honest." He started in on his explanation as he put water on for tea, as Lanie wasn't a coffee drinker. "You see ladies, as a true lover of women; I appreciate all that it means to be a woman. Her curves, her lines…, her…well, you get the point…and they all come in so many wonderful shapes and sizes, that as an expert, it is my _duty _to observe and commit as many examples of the female form as I can to memory."

"Mmhhmm, Kate, if he's lookin' at boobs, baby, you might wanna think about puttin' out more. Keep his mind off them and _ON_ you." Lanie observed

Kate laughed at Lanie. "Trust me, I put out plenty" OMG did she really just admit that out loud? I must be losing my edge, she thought …or my walls. "But she does raise a good question Castle. Are my breasts not enough for you that you have to ogle other women? Including my best friend?"

Castle handed Lanie her cup of tea and replied, "Why Detective Beckett, are you jealous? Before you answer that, let me start by saying, your breasts are perfect in every way and I am about to pledge my lifetime to limiting my personal breast inspections to yours. But just because a man has the most beautiful artwork in the world, does not mean he can't appreciate other great works. Would you agree, Detective?"

"Not exactly" Kate replied…but she felt one of his infamous traps coming.

Lanie made herself comfortable in the easy chair. This might get good.

"Really?" he asked, with a knowing look in his sparkling blue eyes. "Kate what part of my anatomy did you say you especially like to check out? Just to remind you, this was a couple of weeks ago."

"No, I'm not having this conversation with Lanie present!" she put on her best stern cop face.

Lanie interjected as she leaned forward in her seat, "No, no…don't stop on my account. Please Kate, do tell, what _is_ your favorite part of his anatomy?"

"I'm not saying" she mumbled into her coffee cup.

Suddenly Castle took on the persona of a prosecuting attorney and he turned on Kate as he went in for the kill. "So Detective Beckett did you or did you not reveal to me that you 'loved' looking at my ass? Wasn't it you that said you appreciated a 'firm, tight, well-rounded male ass'?"

"TMI counselor" interjected Lanie, smiling into her teacup.

"No!" replied Kate, blushing and clearly lying.

"So for the record you deny me catching you checking out Esposito's ass at the office the other day?" he pressed his point.

"What?" Lanie leveled her trademark glare at Kate, arching one eyebrow for good measure.

"No!" Castle I wasn't….Lanie it's not like that!" Kate sputtered

"– or Detective Mario in his workout shorts or the bike messenger in ..."

"Stop!" She said laughing, "Ok, ok, so I'm an ass girl! Is that a crime? It doesn't mean I'm going to go around grabbing every nice ass I see!" Kate was getting tickled at the looks Lanie was giving her, plus Castle in his prosecutor act was just all too funny.

"Aha!" Like magic, Castle turned back into himself, walked over to Kate and leaned in close to her face. "I rest my case, sweetheart. You and I are not so different after all. Now, I wonder, can you be reformed? Hmm?" He smiled sweetly and dropped a quick kiss on her lips and sat on the couch near Kate.

They were all still laughing when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's gotta be our planner!" Kate said as she sprang up to answer the door. She looked out the peephole. Sure enough, there was a woman standing there whom Kate had never met, she was holding a briefcase with the planning company's logo on it. Kate opened the door.

"Good Afternoon", the woman said with a smile. "I'm Lynette Sullivan. I'm here to meet Katherine Beckett?"

"I'm Kate" she said, smiling, as she reached out to shake hands with Lynette. "Please, come in."

"Lynette, this is my Maid of Honor, Dr. Lanie Parish and my fiancé….—"

"Oh My God!" Lynette exclaimed. "Richard?!" she rushed past Kate and Lanie and threw her arms around a very stunned Rick Castle and kissed his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Richard! I can't believe it! After all these years, it is so good to see you!" Lynette gushed and smiled up at him.

On instinct when she had thrown her arms around him, he had responded in kind. "Uh, Lynette! Wow, you look great!" He looked over at Kate, who was looking at him strangely. He realized they were still semi-hugging and he quickly stepped back. "Kate," he said grinning hugely, "Lynette and I were friends a long time ago" He turned to Lynette, "Wow, it's been, what? Fifteen or sixteen years?"

"Yes, it's been quite a while, Richard. But you are still as handsome as ever!" Lynette said, flattering him with charm and style.

"Why thank you," he beamed, "and I do believe you have grown even lovelier." Lynette giggled at the flattery.

Kate and Lanie stood there with polite smiles and quizzical looks plastered on their faces. The wedding planner was athletic, petite and blonde and showing way too much interest in Rick. Lanie looked curiously at Kate; all Beckett could do was shrug in confusion.

Rick ushered Lynette towards the kitchen saying, "Can I get you some coffee? Do you still take it with two sweeteners?"

Lynette looked surprised and completely charmed. "I can't believe you still remember that!...and yes, coffee would be awesome."

Their voices trailed off as they walked into the kitchen, Kate could hear Rick asking her what she had been doing all this time.

Kate's gaze shifted to Lanie. "What the hell?!" she whispered angrily. "Can I not do anything without running into some ex of his? Hell, apparently I can't even marry the man without one of his past flings around!"

Lanie tried to give Kate a reassuring look, but it came over more like a person trying to talk a jumper down from the roof. "Now Kate, you don't know if they were old flames. He said they were old friends. Maybe that's all they were."

"Oh no. They were lovers."

"Girl, how can you possibly know that?"

"Two sweeteners Lanie! You don't remember how someone takes their freaking coffee fifteen years later unless you were screwing her." Kate was hurt and mad. She hated feeling jealous. She knew she was no good at hiding it either.

"Kate, c'mon now, maybe it's not what it looks like, ok?" Lanie reached out and rubbed her friends arm. "Let's just stay calm and the two of us will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, _do not_ let her get to you! Today is a special day. We are starting the wheels in motion for you to marry the man you love. Now c'mon, grab your coffee and let's go sit at the table and start plannin' this thing."

"Maybe you're right, Lanie" Kate sighed, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Of course I'm right! I'm a doctor aren't I?"

'_Coffee would be awesome! Hehehe. I'm more beautiful than ever!_' Kate mumbled in a gushing tone, mocking Lynette. "I swear, Lanie, if she turns out to be one of his bimbos I may really shoot him this time!"

"Honey", Lanie cut her eyes up at Kate and rolled her neck, "If this does not end well, I'll help you bury his ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was feeling a bit better after they got started. Castle sat on her left with his arm around her chair and Lanie at her right, while Lynette sat across from Kate. She hated to admit it, but she was glad 'Bimbette' wasn't sitting next to Rick. Lynette was surprisingly professional and Kate was not feeling as upset as she had been earlier. Lynette had taken out a few questionnaires so the first several minutes were taken up with the four of them discussing color schemes, floral preferences, music and other ideas they had.

Rick was barely paying attention to the questions he was being asked. He must be getting most of the answers right because he wasn't getting 'the look' from any of the women_. How in the holy hell had this happened?!_ Lynn acted so surprised to see him, but surely she had seen his name on her papers. _Weird_. She did look great though. Her light blonde hair was no longer past her shoulders. It was a sexy version of a crop cut. Short on the sides and longer on the top, and it looked as if she had combed it with her fingers in a deliberately mussed style. She had more piercings than he remembered, at least four in each ear; three at the bottoms and one at the tops. _Maybe this is what they mean by 'punk chic?'_ he wondered. He was pretty sure he had heard Alexis use that once.

More importantly he realized he was on thin ice with Beckett. He knew this had to be awkward for her, and he was pretty sure she wasn't buying the whole 'we were just friends' chestnut he had tossed her. She was creepy like that sometimes; how she just _knew_ things. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Kate. Then it hit him; he wouldn't! Yes! There was no need to tell her at all. It had been years, _a lot of years_, since he and Lynn had dated. And they only dated for like two or three months back when Alexis was three or four years old. It almost didn't even count! Nothing good could come from telling Kate the truth. Lynn was clearly a great planner and was as over him as he was her. He loved Kate with everything he had and he wanted her to have the best planner in New York. And since that appeared to be Lynn, it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Castle?" - "Babe, what do you think about this one?" Kate was asking him something.

"Which one?" he answered quickly. _Nice save_, he thought.

"Which venue." She said, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Well, what are our choices?"

"Rick, we got it down to three yesterday," she reminded him. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "The Japanese Gardens, The Tower Roof or The Brass Factory?" She was confused. He was definitely acting strangely, yet he wasn't acting all smitten like he had over Natalie Rhodes or Serena Kaye. She wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

"Lynette has more pictures than the magazine had and she has virtual tours we can watch too" Kate smiled at him. The magic of getting married was momentarily drowning out her unsettling thoughts.

"I think that's a great idea", Lanie offered. "The more you know up front, the fewer surprises you get later on."

"I couldn't agree more, Lanie, I'll get the popcorn!" Rick grinned and headed for the kitchen to escape Kate's mind-reading gaze.

After watching all the tours and with considerable debate, Lynette ultimately helped them make a final decision. "Guys, I know you have your heart set on an outside wedding, but let me offer you this scenario to consider. This is _your_ day. This is it. You get one shot at making it perfect. This is New York City!" _She spread her arms wide as if to describe its' vast randomness._ "What if it rains or it's too windy or something else? I know we can _have_ a plan B for that…but do you really want _your _day to be multiple choice?" She looked at all three of them and waited on that to sink in. After a moment they all spoke at once...

…"Tell me more about The Brass Factory", Kate said.

…"She does have a point, y'all", said Lanie

…Rick quipped, "yeah, no multiple choice. I get test anxiety."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok," said Lynette, hanging up her phone."We have The Brass Factory for Friday, September 12th at seven pm!"

Castle hugged Kate to him as she almost squealed with delight. They shared a congratulatory kiss and got lost in each others' smiles for a moment.

"We have a tour tomorrow at 3pm. Rick, I need a check for the deposit, which I will deliver shortly, and we are done for the day", Lynette said with a genuine smile.

Kate walked over to Lynette and reached out to hug her, "Lynette thank you sooo much! We would have killed each other trying to make all these decisions", Kate said with a laugh.

Lanie hugged Lynette too. "Thank you so much for helping out my girl. You have no idea how much stress you have saved the 12th precinct."

"What?" she grinned at Kate who was rolling her eyes at her, "You know I'm right!"

Lynette walked over to Richard who was holding her coat for her. She slipped her arms in her coat and gathered her briefcase. She turned to Rick, looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Well, it was really nice to see you again Richard… Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked?

"Tomorrow", he confirmed with a boyish smile. Kate was quick to glare when he said 'tomorrow'. _Shit, that's our thing! I shouldn't have said that_. He held the apartment door for Lynn as she left and headed to the elevator. He turned to find Kate and Lanie hugging goodbye.

"See", Lanie whispered in Kate's ear, "It was fine!"

"Yeah", Kate whispered back, "I guess I was worried over nothing."

She hugged Kate tighter and laughed, "One thing for sure, at least Lynette's not a bimbo!"

Kate laughed as Lanie said goodbye to Rick and headed back home.

Rick shut and locked the front door. He wondered which woman would be waiting on him when he turned around. The soft Kate, the excited Kate or the detective Kate. He turned to find her looking a little tense, with her hands clasped in front of her. He just stood there waiting on her to say something. This must be what the criminals she interrogated felt like; just waiting on her to pounce. Just as he was about to cave, she spoke.

"So", she said, looking at him intently, "Tell me the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: If you like this story please leave a comment :) I am still new (this is only my 2nd attempt), so constructive ideas or suggestions (especially of a technical nature) are always welcome. And if you just like it, let me know. That's fun too ! Chapter 2 is in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free

To buy some time before he answered her, Castle walked over to stand in front of Kate. He could see she was trying not to wring her hands so he took her hands in his and pulled her into his arms. He really was crazy about her, just being near her made him happy. "Tell you the truth about what?"

"Do you really like the venue?" she asked, looking up at him with concern. "You were kind of zoned out there, for a bit. I was worried you didn't like any of them."

"Well, I am a little disappointed in the venue, to be honest." His lips brushed her temple as he spoke. "I really had my heart set on Space."

Kate laughed. "Well, since Outer Space is out of the question, is the Brass Factory an acceptable substitute?"

Rick let out a long-suffering sigh, "I suppose ", he pouted. Suddenly his face lit up with an idea. "Oh! I've got it; we can decorate the place like the Enterprise!"

"No"

"But Kate, think of the…"

"No"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Kate kissed him hard on the lips. "Now, no more talk of space, mister. Besides, you owe me a kiss. Remember?"

"I do." He smiled at her. She loved his smiles.

Their mouths came together, open and fierce with passion. Kate kept her eyes open to watch him. His eyes turned into deep pools of cobalt when he was aroused. Castle pulled back to change angles. He noticed her watching him kissing her. He buried his hands in her hair on either side of her head and deepened their kiss, her eyes slowly drifted shut, and her hands grabbed and squeezed his ass, pulling his hardness to rub against her fiery center. They were both so involved in their passion that neither one heard the key in the door.

Alexis walked into the apartment and the first thing she saw were her Dad and Beckett kissing. Scratch that, they were making out. Her Dad's hands were buried in Kate's hair and Beckett was grabbing his butt. She was really glad her Dad was finally happy and settling down, but seriously, seeing him as a sexual creature was kind of weirding her out. She shut the door a little louder than necessary and the couple jumped apart like teenagers under a porch light.

"Pumpkin, your home!" still reeling, the obvious was all he could muster. "How was school?" He asked as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you know the usual." She replied with a cheerful smile. "I took lots of notes and I have _LOTS_ of reading to do."

Kate headed to the kitchen for something to drink. "Hey Alexis, your dad and I are going out later, you wanna come with us? It will be fun." She tried to coax her with a cheerful tone, while grabbing bottled water from the fridge.

"No, I really can't. I grabbed a bite on my way home so I'm just gonna hit the books and then bed early." She gave Kate a quick hug. "You two have fun though."

Castle looked at Kate with a mischievous smile. "You know our reservations aren't until seven." He said as he took her hand and started pulling her to their bedroom. "I have an idea how we could spend the next couple of hours."

"Oh, I do too." She whispered huskily as he shut the bedroom door behind them. "Babe, do me a favor first? - turn the radio on….loud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was drunk after their romantic dinner at a chic Japanese restaurant uptown. Apparently 7 sake shots was her limit of the strong rice wine. She wasn't falling down drunk, just relaxed and smiling and to his delight, very horny. They were laughing as he tried to get her into the cab; her feet and hands didn't seem to be cooperating. Once he got them both in however her hands were very busy. She all but crawled in his lap, raining kisses all over his face and neck. Her hands slipped inside his shirt…and God help him if she didn't unzip his pants right in the cab and stroke him.

It was the longest ride of his life. More glorious torture on the elevator ride up to his loft, his hands were shaking as he opened the door. Once inside the apartment he let go of his pent up passion. He picked her up and planted her back against the wall as he placed a knee between her legs to hold her weight and to rub against her flaming center. Kate's hands were pulling his shirt from his shoulders and biting him until he groaned. They were all over each other like starving animals.

They didn't even notice Alexis and Martha at the kitchen counter staring at them in wide-eyed shock and amusement. Still kissing her, Rick hiked her dress up and pulled her legs around his waist and carried her to their bed and kicked the door closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon kiddo" Martha said, "Let's take our snacks upstairs. Trust me!" she held up one bejeweled hand, "You _do not_ want to be down here right now."

"You know Grams, I think you're right." She said laughing, "Its bad enough I have that image burned in my brain, I don't think I could handle anymore!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was about to explode; Kate was about to implode. Damn! This would be four times in the last twenty four hours, but he had the libido of a teenager these days, thank God Kate apparently did too.

He turned her around to unfasten her dress but the whole time he was rubbing and pressing his erection against her bottom. Once the dress was undone she helped him get it off her in record time. He left her shoes and bra on; he decided that just added to the hotness of the moment. They got him naked in what seemed like seconds...but Kate wouldn't let him take off his tie. He wondered what she meant to do with the tie and he got harder, if that was even possible.

Their mouths and hands were all over each other at every opportunity. Rick reached between her legs and grabbed her firmly. She almost screamed at the pleasure that rough pressure brought. Good, he thought, she was sooo wet and he was done being tortured. Roughly he pulled her hands from around his neck and spun her around. He pushed her face down on the bed then pulled her hips toward his waiting erection. Kate pushed herself up on her arms and leaned her ass towards the relief she knew was waiting for her. Rick reached down and gently placed the tip of his length just into her sizzling opening.

She moaned in frustration at his teasing; he would barely enter her and then pull out again. Over and over. She couldn't stand it "Farther, baby…please... deeper dammit!"

That was all he needed to hear. Castle started thrusting, not even giving her time to get used to him. She didn't seem to care; the brief discomfort just increased her pleasure. He started pounding into her with a relentless pace and her hips were counter thrusting to his. His tie was tickling Kate's back as their bodies rocked back and forth. Without a word she reached up and grabbed his tie and started pulling it down. He had no choice but to follow. Finally when his chest was pressed against her back, she quit pulling the tie. She was encouraging him to go faster and harder, he was telling her how sexy she was and how much he loved fucking her.

He kept pounding and whispering to her, at this angle he knew he was hitting her G-spot and he could feel her starting to come, unraveling underneath him. But this time would be different; Instead of being still while she came, this time when he felt her stiffen and explode, he yanked the tie from her hand and straightened up grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back as he kept pounding away at her while she convulsed around him. She screamed when the second orgasm hit her and finally, he let himself go, ramming every inch of him into every inch of her over and over as hard as he could until he felt his own explosion. He collapsed on top of her and they both struggled to catch their breath.

She was the first to speak, "Castle…wow …I uh… had no idea. Promise we will do… do that… again real soon?"

He plopped down next to her, his face was all sweaty and his hair was a wreck, but his expression was one of a satisfied man-child, already planning his next trip to the toy store. "Damn woman, are you always like this after sake?! Because if so, I'm about to invest in It." he said with a huge grin.

"Oh I hope so, I really do hope so," she murmured sleepily.

Quickly, he got up, warmed a rag and cleaned them both up and took off her shoes and bra. He watched her crawl into her side of the bed.

She snuggled up against Rick as he scooted in beside her. With a satisfied tipsy giggle, she whispered "I love you, Kitten."

He laughed at that. Rick gently kissed her and whispered "I love you too, Becks" as she drifted off to sleep. Rick pulled her closer and fell asleep feeling his heart was safer than it had been his whole life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning they lounged around the house. Rick made breakfast for everyone and then he went to write for a bit. Martha, Kate and Alexis all sat in companionable silence drinking their coffees and reading the paper. They spent some quality time watching TV, and laughing at _The Big Bang Theory_.

Eventually they all got ready for their drive to the wedding venue and their meeting with Lynette. Rick had requested a limo from his car service to hold everyone comfortably. As usual it arrived on time and they all climbed in for the drive to Brooklyn.

The closer they got to the meeting, the more nervous Kate became about seeing Lynette again. Rick was hers. She knew that, just like she was his. Still, knowing he had slept with lots of women in the past wasn't the same as having one of them help plan her wedding.

She wasn't sure if she could handle this. Yes he claimed they were just old friends, and she wanted to believe him, but she knew how he used to be. She couldn't imagine him _not_ having sex with Lynette. Could she keep her jealousy at bay? Should she have to? Maybe she should just let Rick know she was uncomfortable with Lynette. Yes, she decided, she would tell him...after the tour.

The Brass Factory was gorgeous. 'Industrial Chic' Lynette called it; it had exposed brick walls, fabulous hardwood floors, beautiful chandeliers and soaring ceilings with exposed beams. Lynette and the venue Rep followed the party along giving ideas for how the wedding could be set up, band or DJ placement, dance floor space and dining area. The venue was very versatile. They had their own food facilities the rep was saying so caterers should have plenty of room. Plus they were familiar with most reputable vendors.

Castle turned to his family, "Well?" he asked. "I love it. What do you guys think?"

"Dad, this is such a cool place!" Alexis said with a grin. "It's old, yet hip…kind of like you and Kate…you being the 'old' of course." She delivered the insult with a straight face, but a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Thanks daughter…oh I'm sorry….former daughter!"

Martha interjected, "Oh kids, I just love it. My head is spinning with all the possibilities!"

They all turned to Kate simultaneously. She could feel them all holding their collective breaths. "I'm sold." she said with a shrug and a huge smile. After a quick group hug, Rick walked off with the venue representative to finalize payments for the date.

Martha and Alexis walked over to the balcony to check out the view.

Kate was left alone standing next to Lynette. "Thank you again", she said politely. "Having a Wedding Planner is making this whole process bearable."

Lynette spoke, "You know, when Rick and I were dating, I could never imagine him settling down for long. But he has changed; grown up since then. You're a lucky woman Kate," She said with a bittersweet smile. "Well I better go see if they need me for anything before I head back to the office." She waved at Kate and casually called out that she would be in touch next week.

Kate was _furious_! He fucking lied to her! So much for just 'old friends' she thought. She couldn't stick around for the limo home. She wouldn't be able to keep her pain and anger from him. She gave a quick excuse to Martha and Alexis and she left to hail a cab.

Richard came back to the main area and asked, "Mother, where did Kate get off to?"

"Oh, she said her father called and wondered if she was free for coffee. He apparently didn't have much time. She said she will see you soon."

Richard was disappointed. He wanted them all to celebrate their choice of wedding venue on the way home. He was looking forward to seeing her smiling and chatting with his family. Hell, she was his family too. He tried to shake the feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what it could be. Everything had gone well; she was smiling when he went in to complete their payment. Maybe she just got a case of nerves or upset about her mom missing all this. Maybe she just needed some time alone to take it all in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Beckett met Kate at the diner next door to his office building. She already had his coffee for him. She smiled at him and raised her cheek. He kissed her and scooted in the booth facing her and took a sip of coffee. "So, Katie, what's got you so upset that you called your Dad in the middle of your wedding tour?"

Kate looked at his wonderful face, he had been her rock and her sounding board all of her life. For the next hour she told him all about it, her insecurities about Rick's past loves, exes, one-night stands. She told him how hurt she was Rick had lied to her and how confused she was over what to do. Jim reached out and held her hands and she started crying.

Jim's blood was boiling. He hated seeing Katie cry. He also knew Rick genuinely loved his daughter, so that helped a little; but he was ready to chew his ass out for being so damned insensitive! Couldn't Rick see how vulnerable, how insecure Katie was? She was finally letting a man inside her heart, behind her walls and this is how he honors that?

"You need to talk to him about this, Katie." He advised. "You can't let it fester inside you. He needs to know how he's hurt you."

"But Dad it's…"

"No Katherine Beckett, it is not complicated. Tell him how you feel, yell at him, scream at him, hell, throw something at him...but one way or the other you deserve the truth and for your future together he needs to know when he's hurt you. He _does_ love you Katie. Trust that." Jim's eyes brimmed with love for his daughter and the helplessness that a father feels when his little girl is hurting.

Kate knew he was right. It was funny, she could take a criminal apart without a seconds' hesitation, but a confrontation with Castle left her feeling sick inside.

"Dad? What if he leaves me?" There…her greatest fear finally given voice.

"Kate, the man loves you. He isn't going to leave you over this."

"No Dad, what if we go thru with all this and a few years down the road, he figures out I'm not what he wants? What do I do then?" Her eyes begged her father for reassurance and the truth. "I will be his _THIRD_ wife. _Third_! I just always imagined the man I married…we would each be new to it I guess. But what if he isn't capable of settling down?"

"Kate how long has Rick been following you?" "Six years", he said answering his own question. "He has been in love with you at least four of those years. Jesus, Kate he has been with you longer than he was with Meredith _or_ Gina and you guys weren't even a couple for most of that time. He has loved you from afar and he's waited on you when most men would have moved on; add in the time you've been together and it's probably longer than both of his marriages combined." He looked her in the eyes, "Katie, you have to be willing to give him your heart, no holding back; and know that he will take care of it. That's what makes a marriage; not ceremonies or licenses."

Wiping her eyes, Kate put a ten on the table. "Thanks, I love you Daddy" She hugged him, kissed his cheek and strode out of the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Castle knocked on Beckett's apartment door. Her text was short and simple. _'we need to talk, now. meet me at my place.'_ She opened the door and quietly ushered him inside. She looked upset and she wasn't talking. This did not bode well.

"Kate, what's going on?" Worry was written all over his face.

She spun around. "You lied to me and I want to know the truth. NOW Rick! You said you and Lynette were just old friends, but the truth is you guys dated. Don't bother to deny it; I can see from your face it's the truth. How the Hell could you do this to me? How could you let a woman you slept with plan our fucking wedding? Didn't it occur to you how that would hurt me? What were you thinking? That I would never find out?! The truth always has a way of coming out Castle."

"Kate I swear I didn't lie to you." He reached for her but she jerked away from him. "Ok, I'll admit I was stunned when she showed up as our planner. But the truth is we were just friends."

"Then why did she tell me you guys had dated?"

"Because we did date, but it was a long time ago." He rushed quickly to get the rest of the facts in before she exploded again. "Kate I promise you, I never slept with her."

"What?" Kate was surprised. Her cop instincts were telling her he was telling the truth, but her fragile heart still had doubts.

"I swear it's true." He ran his hands through his hair nervously. He reached for her hand to pull her to the sofa, this time she didn't jerk away. "Please, sweetheart, let me explain."

She nodded.

Rick told her about meeting Lynette in the library one day while he was getting some books for Alexis who was three or four at the time. Lynette was working on a research paper. They liked each other, he told her. They had fun together, but there was no chemistry. Besides she was unsure about getting involved with a divorced, single father. He explained that they went out a couple times a month for three or four months and decided to see other people. They parted as friends.

"I promise you, I didn't sleep with her. And if I had I certainly wouldn't want her planning our wedding. That would just be too weird." Softly he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, honey, I should have been upfront about this yesterday when she showed up. But Lynn is the best in the city and I wanted us to have that. As much hell as we have gone through to get here, I just wanted the best for us, for you." He sighed, "We can call the company and get a new planner. That might be best all around."

Kate took a deep breath…."I'm scared your gonna leave me Rick." - There, it was out. "What if in a few months or a few years you decide I'm not what you want?"

"Oh Kate, that's never gonna happen." His eyes met hers and he let her see how much he loved her. "I love you, Kate. I feel safer with you than I have ever felt with another woman in my life. You hold my heart, Beckett. You have the power to destroy me, I just have to trust that you love me enough not to. I hope you can trust me with your heart one day; I promise to cherish it, always."

"Rick, I love you, I'm just scared. Taking risks with my heart is not something I'm used to doing. I'm so terrified of being hurt." She gently brushed a strand of hair from his face and he could see her vulnerability in her tears, hear it in her voice.

"With Meredith, I got married because we had to. With Gina, Hell, I'm still not sure why we got married…what I'm trying to say, is that I was never 'all in' with them. They didn't consume my soul like you do. You're not the only one risking it all here. You don't think I'm scared that one day you will decide you're tired of running around with the 'schools funniest kid'? The thought of losing you scares the shit out of me Kate, but the thought of living without you terrifies me more."

Castle pulled her into his arms and held her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him too. Could she do it? Could she really let her heart go like that? She wasn't sure she could, but she knew she didn't want to live without him.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained right away" he said.

"I'm sorry too, I should have talked to you about my fears sooner" she whispered. "My mom always said the truth will never hurt you."

Kate leaned back slightly and looked at him, "Can we go home now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a festive affair at Casa De Castle. All four of them pitched in to help. As a special treat, Rick was making his Pasta Carbonara. Martha was throwing a salad together and Kate was teaching Alexis her Mom's Baked Zucchini recipe. Rick looked up and caught Martha watching Kate and Alexis smiling and laughing together. When Martha moved to place the salad bowl on the table, he walked up beside her and put his arm around her. "Mother, here's your wine."

"Thank you, dear." She took a drink, but her mind was elsewhere.

"You had a pretty serious look on your face a minute ago", he noted quietly.

"I was just enjoying watching them together."

Something popped in the skillet Alexis was learning to sauté in; she jumped with a squeal and Kate laughed and stepped in to rescue her. Martha and Rick both smiled as Kate, smiling and patient rinsed out the skillet and assured Alexis she would get it this time.

"Alexis has needed a woman in her life Richard. I'm so glad she will have Katherine."

"Now Mother, she's got you" He said reassuringly.

"No darling, I mean more of a mother figure, someone closer to her generation that doesn't judge her. Just accepts her for the wonderful young woman she is. After all, I won't be around forever you know, and it gives me a measure of peace knowing Alexis will have Kate when I'm gone."

"Wow, this conversation just took a turn for the deep end." He said with a comical look on his face. He smiled, "Let's not borrow any more problems for now ok? Let's just enjoy what we have." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and they walked back to the kitchen smiling.

They were finishing up their ice cream, when Martha casually asked Rick, "So Richard, with all this wedding planning, have you given any thought to who your best man will be?"

With a smug look and a knowing smile Rick replied, "As a matter of fact, Mother, I have been giving it some thought."... ..."However", he said leaning in dramatically, "I am not prepared to show my hand just yet. I still have some time. I want to make sure I choose the right person for the job."

"Oh, how mysterious darling," she smiled up at him and patted his cheek. "Well I'm going to drag these old bones to bed. "Goodnight all" she sang out as she headed upstairs.

"Goodnight", they all answered in unison.

"So, Alexis! You up for some Xbox with your old man?" He had an eager expression on his face.

"Sorry Dad, I'm meeting some friends for a late movie. And, as usual, I'm running late!" She grabbed her keys, kissed his cheek, waved at Kate and dashed out of the loft.

Kate laughed at the expression on Rick's face. He looked like all his friends had just bailed on him.

"C'mon Castle" she said as she tugged him in for a kiss. "You can always play with me."

He actually pouted, "Yeah, but you just wanna have sex. It's just not the same as Xbox."

Laughing at him, she called over her shoulder, "You coming Castle?"

Castle looked at his Xbox, then back at the bedroom. He sighed. "I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story_. Please leave a comment if you like it!_ I'm sorry if the pace was slow on this Chapter, I tried not to get bogged down in details none of us are interested in (lol) yet I needed the interaction of characters for later. Technical advice always welcome! More to come later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunday Dinner

**A/N: I know there has been a lot of 'family' time so far. But Rick and Kate _did_ have a three day weekend! They go back to work on Monday. Please leave feedback. I look forward to reading them. Thank you for all the helpful feedback – I did forget about Jim's alcoholism and I believed I have fixed it. Thank you!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes open and looked around trying to figure out what woke him up. His eyes moved to the purple glow of the digital clock. 8:03 in the morning. He scratched at the stubble on his face and sniffed. Ahhh, there was coffee made.

Kate's side of the bed was empty; she had probably been up an hour or more by now. His bladder was talking to him, so he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth, pulled on his sleep pants and headed for the coffee pot.

Sleepily, he came out of the bedroom, yawning, and pulling his robe around him. He blinked in amazement; the beautiful, elegant Katherine Beckett was sitting cross-legged in the floor. She was in her PJ shorts, one of his t-shirts and her hair was a wreck, but even more amazing is what she had in her hands.

She had an Xbox controller and was slaying Zombies on Call of Duty. She was so focused on killing them, she didn't even notice him. He leaned against the wall and just watched her for a moment, enjoying the intense look on her face and the sudden shock when she died.

"Damn! ...oh I got you, you brain-dead piece of shit."

"Kate Beckett…I am shocked!

"What? Don't tell me you've never heard me cuss before."

"Oh no, baby, I _know_ you can cuss…I'm shocked your playing Xbox!" He studied the picture she made and raised an eyebrow in thought, "Actually, you…all disheveled and gamer girl, killing zombies and swearing"….He shot her a smoldering look, "It's kinda hot."

She just grinned up at him and went back to killing.

"I'll tell you one thing that's NOT hot", he had to raise his voice a bit to get over the sounds of gunfire and Zombie moans.

"What's that, babe?"

"The coffee, you drank the whole pot!" He looked back at her, he was pretty sure she wasn't listening. "You could have saved me a cup." No response except for more gunshots. He started a new pot and made his way to the kill zone. "I would have saved you one", he whispered in her ear, deliberately pouting as he leaned over her shoulder and tried to kiss her good morning.

She hissed and quickly moved her head to the right dodging his kiss.

_Zombies popping up everywhere and he wants to block my line of sight, she thought_.

He grinned at her aggravated look. He moved in again, but this time he was quicker and he planted a long smacking kiss on her lips. On instinct she kissed him back but her eyes were trying to see around his head….her lips were a bit off center trying to maintain the kiss and visuals on the approaching horde. An undead popped up right in front of her and she had to break off the kiss to kill it.

He grinned to himself, "So when you die it's my turn"; he called as he sat next to her on the floor.

"Ok", she agreed, "But you might be there a while, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"I don't mind waiting", he said thoughtfully, "I'm sure I can find a couple of things to occupy myself with."

"Ok, good."

She must be really distracted, he thought, she didn't even roll her eyes at his sexy innuendo. He moved behind her with his legs on either side of her and slowly snaked his hands around her and took a breast in each hand, gently pushing them together.

She sucked in a breath. "This is low, Castle." He pinched and rolled her nipples; her whole body shivered in reaction. "This can't be ethical", Kate said hoarsely. She took the heads off of two zombies trying to sneak up on her position.

He began kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Ha! A zombie almost got her. Time for the second wave of his assault, he decided with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

_Shit, that was close, she thought_. She really had to work to concentrate. She smiled, she couldn't ever remember having so much fun with another man, letting herself relax and be playful and enjoying just being with him. _What was he doing...?_

Crap her position was getting overrun..._Damn the man, he was sucking on her earlobe_. She had to move. She had her character retreat to a spot with better cover. A zombie got through and she took quite a bit of damage. She could feel him smile against her.

Rick gently found one of the spots on her that made her melt. His mouth and tongue went to work kissing and sucking on her long, slender neck. She died.

She rolled up to her knees, turned into his arms and punched him in the shoulder. "You cheated, you jackass!" She smiled and leaned in to work off some of the heat he had built in her. Laughing, He deftly pushed her aside and grabbed the controller.

"HEY!"

"Yes! My turn! Finally!" He crowed. Gunfire resumed.

She launched herself at his side, pushing him over and grabbing for the remote. They were wrestling around on the floor, laughing and taunting each other and fighting for the controller, when Alexis came to stand over them. They became instantly still, like criminals caught in a spotlight.

She leaned over and took the toy from her dad. "Seriously, you two sound like twelve year olds." Her twinkling eyes belied her stern tone.

Kate laughed and responded, "Well I certainly wasn't wrestling with drop dead sexy, half-naked men when I was twelve." She wiggled her eyebrows at Rick. He struck a sultry man pose and shot her a smoldering duck-lip

"Eww, y'all are gross", Alexis said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "At least let me get some coffee first." She about-faced; taking the controller with her. The sound of adults giggling followed her to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Martha left to meet some of her students at her acting studio. Alexis, Kate and Rick killed some more zombies and then had a blast playing Guitar Hero. Kate was sure that none of them would win any awards but they were having a great time. Plus it didn't hurt that she and Alexis got to spend some time together.

Eventually real life interrupted. Alexis was meeting a cute guy from school for lunch and Rick and Kate needed to go shopping for dinner tonight. Her dad was coming. Kate was looking forward to spending time with him and her new family. She hoped eventually he would grow to love them like she had.

They decided on Salmon, wild rice, steamed carrots and baked potatoes for dinner. They took their time shopping, just enjoying each other's company and people watching. Castle kept her in stitches making up wild theories on why certain people were in the store.

Some apparently were hiding from ninja assassins and others were space aliens trying to blend in. He was such a gifted story teller that she could almost believe his nonsense sometimes. They walked back to the apartment arm in arm, happier and more relaxed than they had been in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Beckett arrived around 7pm with fresh flowers. Martha met him at the door and immediately started trying to make him feel at ease.

"Oh James, the flowers are gorgeous, thank you." She smiled at him, "Please, will you keep me company while I get them in a vase?

"Sure," he responded with a nod, "I'd be happy to."

Martha found a suitable vase and handed it to Jim, "Here, be a dear and fill that about a third of the way up with lukewarm water." She headed for the fridge while Jim was filling the vase. "Can I get you something to drink, James? We have juice, soda and I believe Katherine said she got you some of your favorite beverage as well, whichever you prefer", she offered graciously.

"In that case, I'll have a root beer then, thank you", He replied with a smile. Martha always had such a dramatic flair, he felt pretty low-key in comparison. Martha started cutting the stems of the flowers.

"Where are Katie and Rick?"

"Changing clothes I believe and just freshening up from making dinner. They should be out anytime." She deftly arranged the flowers beautifully in the vase.

Alexis came downstairs and the three of them chatted comfortably until Rick and Kate came out a few minutes later.

"There's my girl!" Jim said as Kate came out of the bedroom, Rick just a few steps behind her. He met her half way and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dad, I'm so glad you could make it tonight. She hugged and kissed him back happily.

"Jim! Good to see you", Castle said. He was shaking Jim's hand and they were smiling comfortably with each other.

Kate was very relieved that there was no male ego, competition thing between them or that awkward—you're sleeping with my daughter and you're not married yet—vibe. Both men seemed to genuinely like each other.

"Jim, I hope you brought your appetite with you, man", he was saying as they all sat down for dinner.

Kate just smiled, she knew life wouldn't always be this relaxed, but for now, she would take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was over. Martha and Kate started clearing the table and Alexis was rinsing dishes and starting to put them in the dishwasher. Jim recognized a good opportunity when he saw it.

He walked up to Rick and told him, "I need to talk to you, if you have a minute."

"Sure Jim, what's up?"

"Can we go to your office?"

"Um, ok…am I in trouble?" he asked with an unsure grin.

"Hey, where are you two sneaking off to?" Kate called out.

"Man talk, sweetie," Jim said, smiling teasingly at his daughter.

Kate shot a glare at Rick and mouthed the words –'what have you done?'—

Rick just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back – 'I have no idea' then he followed Jim into his office.

Once the door closed and they sat down, Jim, ever the attorney, got right to the point.

"Rick, I want to reimburse you for the money you've spent so far on the wedding"

"Jim, no, really it's not necessary," he truly meant it. He had the money and there was no one he would rather spend it on than Kate.

"It's necessary for me, Rick. Katie is my only daughter and I want...no I need to do this for her. I appreciate you for doing it son, don't get me wrong. But I'm her father and it's my honor to provide her the wedding she deserves."

"Yeah, but…"

"I may not be as wealthy as you Rick, but I am not without means myself. I have looked forward to doing this for her all her life." Jim took out his checkbook and started filling in the check.

Rick started to protest again but Jim stopped him. "Let me ask you this, son. If Alexis gets married to a wealthy man, would you let him pay for the wedding or would you want to?"

"Oh no, I have dreamed about that day, wanting to give my little girl the…..." Castle nodded at Jim. "I see your point. I'm sorry Jim, I wasn't thinking like a father. Who am I to deny you your dreams for Kate? Rick grabbed the receipts he had acquired so far and showed them to Jim.

"Thank you Rick, I trust you will let me know if or when I need to reimburse you for anything else?"

"I promise", Castle said.

The two men shook hands and then Jim Beckett did something that surprised them both. He pulled Rick in for a hug and said, "I think you are the right man for my daughter and I am proud to have you in my family."

They stepped apart, but Jim could see his words really touched Rick.

"Thanks, Jim. I love her with all my heart and I will do my best to take care of her."

Jim smiled at Castle as he opened the office door. "You know, you don't have to call me Jim. I would be ok with Dad." Jim walked back into the living room, but Rick had to stand there a moment and compose himself…...Dad…...he had never had one of those before. It had a nice ring to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick came into the bedroom in time to watch his fiancée stripping down to her sexy deep blue boy-shorts panties. She had already removed the matching bra.

"Mmm...I like walking in on you like this." Rick said with desire building in the pit of his belly. "It truly is a beautiful sight."

She smiled her sexy smile but reached for her sleep top…which was one of his T-shirts.

He quickly intercepted the top. "I'm not certain you will need this right away," He said. He leaned in, his mouth just a fraction from hers. He stared at her mouth, sure enough, her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips in anticipation of his kiss. He pulled back a bit, teasing her by not giving her the kiss she was ready for. Instead he began placing teasing kisses on her throat, in the hollow of her collar bones, along her perfect jaw line and up to her eyes. He put His left arm around her waist and pulled her to him, while he used the fingers on his right hand to gently rub up and down her back.

"Have I told you today that I love you, Kate?"

"Mmm, I don't think so." Her voice was thick and husky with her growing desire for him.

"I love you….more than I know how to tell you." His lips trailed down over her chest, to her scar, hinting at her nipples but never quite getting there. "Please tell me you believe me."

Kate had enough of the teasing, "I believe you, Rick." She pulled his head in so she could finally kiss him. Desire burst into flame inside her. "I love you so much Castle, it scares me how much I love you." She caught her breath as his mouth finally closed over a nipple and he sucked hard on it. "I love making you happy."

Without a word, she shifted her balance, swept his leg and pushed him back on the bed. She crawled on top and straddled him, letting her warm, pulsing center rub against his growing hardness. Meanwhile her hands were everywhere. He raised his hands to pull her down...but she stopped him. "No, no touching me…or I will handcuff you again."

He put his hands along his sides. Kate interlaced their fingers and raised his hands above his head…at the same time she slid smoothly up his chest until she was lying completely along the length of his body. "Keep your hands there," She demanded as she started sliding her body back down his. Her mouth was kissing his face, sucking on his ears and neck. She had somehow gotten his shirt undone without him noticing and her mouth was exploring his chest. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and teased it with her tongue. When he moaned in response, she sucked on it, hard. His hands came up to her shoulders and she slapped them down, none too gently. "I mean it….no touching me." She smiled at his agonized expression.

Kate continued to explore his stomach, her tongue teasing his belly button, then nipping and kissing along his abs and ribs. Some of her nips had a little sting to them but her tongue was quick to soothe the pain…her fingers were alternately gentle and clawing his skin. The bits of pain along with the pleasure were driving him crazy. While her mouth was busy again on his stomach, her hands were clearing the path for her to go lower.

She unzipped his pants and tugged his boxer briefs and pants down over his hips. He could not hide his desire. She never got over that initial reaction of seeing him in all his male glory. He was perfect; Long and thick. And she loved that he kept himself groomed down there. She reached out to take him in her hands. Her thumb spread the little pearl drop that had formed at his tip. She blew gently on it. One hand started gently stroking his length, while the other reached down and gently caressed his balls, using her nails to gently tickle his sensitive sack.

"Oh God Kate" Castle could barely breath out the words. He couldn't control his hands as they buried themselves in her hair. She slapped his hip hard with her right hand.

"Do you like this?" She asked, as she removed the rest of their clothes.

He could only nod.

"Then keep your hands to yourself…just let me pleasure you." Her mouth closed over him. His eyes closed under the pleasure and he groaned. Her mouth kept up the assault on his erection, moving up and down, alternating speeds. Gently she used her teeth to tease his rim and then let her tongue swirl the tip before going back down his length. She could feel his testicles begin to tighten and rise and knew he was getting close. She released him from her mouth with a pop. She continued to stroke him until he was at the point of his release. "Squeeze it shut…don't come", she urged, yet she continued to stroke him.

He could feel himself beginning to ejaculate…"oh, geez, I'm gonna come!"

"No, trust me Rick, stop it…squeeze it off when it happens."

She heard his groan and she could feel him squeezing his PC muscle to stop his ejaculation…"Oh God, Oh my god Kate." Quickly she squeezed the base of his erection firmly to help him. She felt his body shudder as he orgasmed.

After a moment, he could breathe again and he smiled at her. "What are you doing to me? I didn't come."

"You know how you like to give me multiple orgasms? Well, tonight I'm giving them to you." Once more she brought him to orgasm with her mouth but wouldn't let him spill his seed.

Finally she mounted him. His hands guided her hips as she rode him until he thought he would die, he felt her come around him and it was all he could stand. He buried himself to the hilt and exploded deep inside her, shouting with his release, it felt like he came forever. She collapsed on top of him and he kissed her mouth softly over and over.

"Never", he said. "Never have I had that happen. No one has ever done that for me before." He took a deep breath and asked, "Where in the hell did you learn to do that? - and if you say Josh I will kill him in my next book." He was jealous of her past lovers, he understood she wasn't a virgin when they met, but still, he hated the idea of her having other lovers before him. He usually just tried to block it from his mind.

"Are you really sure you want to know Castle?" She laughed at the pained expression on his face. She could tell he was torn. She decided he had been tortured enough….she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I Googled it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Murder and drama start up with the next chapter. I have my victim killed and the murder all planned. Expect more drama from the wedding planner and one of Kate's ex's shows up too**! **_Please, Please, Please leave me some feedback if you are reading this. Let me know if it's too slow or too whatever._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Case to Solve

Chapter 4: A case to solve

**A/N: Reviews inspire me! Please take the time to let me know if you like it, should I continue the story or just give it up. (TRIGGER: kidnapping, rape, child loss)**

Kate was tucking in her blouse when Castle came in to the bathroom with cups of coffee.

"Good morning Sunshine" he announced with a smile. He placed her cup on the vanity near her and leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back, reached for the cup and took a sip of the warm beverage. "Mmm, thank you. I think I need a kick start this morning. After a three day weekend my body does not want to get up and go in today." Kate finished applying her make up while she drank her coffee. Rick sat in the bathroom and watched this female ritual with fascination.

"You're not dressed", she noted, "Are you not coming in with me?"

"Nah, I really need to get a couple of chapters done today if I can. It will be my luck today will be a no murder kind of day and just boring paperwork." He took a sip of his coffee. "I can do paperwork here….and… it's more exciting than yours." He gave her a pointed look and said, "However_, IF_ a body drops I want you to call me and save me from writing, understand?"

"I promise." She teasingly asked, "Do you want me to call Gina for you and tell her you're sick and can't write today?"

"Nope, I'll just send her to voicemail if she calls," he said with a smile.

Kate finished off her coffee and took the time to put her arms around Rick's neck and give him a soft slow kiss. "This weekend was priceless. Thank you." He gave her a last kiss before she grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed for the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened and the familiar sounds of the 12th came back like an old friend. No matter how long she was away, there was something about the under-current of excitement that never got old. She decided to check in with Captain Gates first to see if she needed to be brought up to speed on anything.

She rapped firmly on the door marked 'Captain'.

"Enter" barked Victoria Gates.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Beckett, it's good to see you back. How was your weekend?" Gates could be a real hard-ass, but Kate was growing on her.

"It was good, sir, very relaxing. Did I miss much? Is there anything I need to be updated on?"

"No, thankfully, it was a quiet weekend for the most part." She smiled at Detective Beckett. "So you know what that means?" she asked Kate as she peered over the top of her glasses.

"Paper work" Kate sighed.

Gates laughed at Beckett's expression, "I knew you were sharp, Detective."

Two lattes and an hour and a half later, Ryan and Esposito came waltzing into the bullpen.

"Good morning, guys" she smiled at them as they got closer.

Esposito grinned a victorious grin and held out his hand. "Ha bro, who called it?"

Ryan's face fell as he handed Javi a ten-spot. "Man, I can't believe I lost again!"

Kate laughed, "Are you guys betting on my moods now? You must be desperate…did they stop taking bets on sports or something?"

"No" Ryan said, "It's just, I figured with three days of Castle he would have gotten on your nerves and you would be irritable and… pissed that we're an hour late."

"Oh, I see", she laughed. "...and what were you betting on Espo?"

"I was bettin' on my man Castle", he explained with a cocky grin. "I was countin' on him puttin' the moves on you all weekend and you would come in so sexed up, you wouldn't even care that we're late."

Javier looked around, "Where is Castle anyway?"

Kate leaned back, crossed her arms and said smugly, "He was still recovering when I left, because I wore _him_ out this weekend."

Kate grabbed her coffee cup and snatched the ten dollars from Javi's hand on her way to the break room. "So it looks like I actually won the bet", she said laughing. "Oh, and boys", she called out, "Since your late, you each get one file from my desk to make up for it."

"Damn", Esposito said to Ryan, "She can't do that!"

"Looks like she just did, man. Are you gonna refuse to do the file…or go try to go get your money back?"

"Hell no" Javi said. "I don't wanna mess with a pissed off Beckett...but a happy Beckett… that's just creepy." He tossed his keys on his desk in defeat.

Ryan grabbed two files off Beckett's desk, handed the thickest one to Javier and they both settled in for a long day of paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He watched her get off the bus again. Most days she wouldn't speak to him, she just ignored him. But today was gonna be different. Today he was ready for the stuck up bitch. He could feel the excitement build. He liked that feeling, always had. He had everything he needed; except her. He knew she would turn down the alley like she always did, because he had been watching her for days, learning her habits….waiting, letting the excitement build…until he was ready to make his move. He had imagined what her hair would smell like, what it would feel like to take off her clothes; to prove to himself that he was in control. He liked the idea of one fighting back, but he couldn't do that, not yet….no, for now he would have to be satisfied knowing that he had had her…and no one would know. One day…soon... he would have one fighting while he took her. Yeah, he couldn't wait. Now that he had him a safe spot…that day might come sooner than he hoped. He waited on her to come near his spot….here she comes, he thought. He stepped out into her path -._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:35 pm. Shift ends at seven, Kate told herself for the umpteenth time today. She was so tired of paperwork she was almost ready to kill someone just to have a case to solve. Still, her team had gotten caught up on a lot of their case files. Esposito sent at least 4 or 5 boxes down stairs and their desks were all looking much neater.

Kate could hear Kevin on the phone. "Ok, yeah." He grabbed for pen and paper. "Alright, I got it. Thanks."

"Beckett, Espo, we got a fresh one", he called out. "Young girl down in Washington Heights."

They all gathered their gear and headed for the elevator. While they were waiting on it, Kate dialed Rick to let him know where to meet them. It was still ringing when the elevator doors opened to reveal none other than her lover and partner.

"Castle, perfect timing…I was just calling you."

"Hey! I thought maybe you had forgotten about me", he said as he held the door for them all to get on, "I was just on my way to hang out with you guys for a bit."

As soon as the doors slid shut, Kate took Rick's face in her hands and gave him a sultry kiss. She let it linger a little; long enough for him to start to react. Then she turned to face the elevator doors. Castle was obviously affected by the kiss and it took him a moment to recover.

Kevin Ryan just looked at Castle with disgust. "How could you, man? For once, can't you just be predictably irritating?"

Esposito looked Castle up and down. "I am so disappointed in you, bro. What kind of man are you?"

The door opened and Kate stepped into the garage grinning, while Castle was left to follow them to the car.

"Zito, wait! ...what do you mean? Kate! What did you tell them? -Will someone answer me? Ryan? Ryan? ...Guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate pulled up to the crime scene behind Ryan. The Coroner's van was already there. The scene was taped off and uniformed officers were working crowd control. The team walked into the alley where they found Lanie squatting next to the body of the victim and scribbling notes.

"Hey, Lanie." Kate said, very businesslike. "What do we have?"

"My weekend was fine, thanks for asking. How was yours?" Lanie raised her head and looked at Kate and Rick. "Never mind, I can see from the glow around you two that y'alls weekend was better than mine."

Castle grinned at Lanie, "The best parts will be in the new book", he assured her.

"No…they won't!" said Kate as she back-handed Rick playfully across the chest.

Behind Kate's back he mouthed to Lanie -"very hot….very hot" giving her the OK sign.

Dr. Parrish smiled at her friends and got down to business. "Ok, our victim's High School ID says her name is Alyssa Warford. She's a senior at George Washington, white female, approximately 5"6'; weight around 130 or 135 pounds." She handed Kate an evidence bag with the victim's student photo ID.

"She was found under some boxes, covered with that blanket" Lanie pointed to a blanket in a large evidence bag. "Her skirt and panties are still on."

"Who found her?" asked Esposito

"Some poor kid who came to play in the alley. LT is sitting with him around the front."

There was something gross smeared inside the bag. "What's this on the ID?" Esposito asked.

"Vomit" said Dr. Parrish. "Your vic threw up her toenails before she died."

"Cause of Death?" asked Castle

"Well, there is no obvious cause at the moment, no trauma to the body, no visible wounds." Lanie shrugged, "I'll have to get her back to the morgue before I can tell you anything for sure."

"Do we know when she died?" asked Beckett

"Well the kid reported it a little after five, she's still warm, no rigor mortis yet, so I would say sometime between three and five this afternoon."

"Ok," said Kate, "Make sure CSU gets photos of the alley and all this stuff in it, please."

"No worries, honey", said Lanie

"Ryan, grab a couple of uniforms and canvas all the places that have a visual to the alley"

"On it", said Ryan and took off toward the tape to grab some officers.

"Espo, go talk to the kid who found her, then start talking to the crowd, see if anyone saw anything."

"As you wish", he said with a slight bow and a smile.

Rick and Kate started looking around the alley. It was fairly narrow and straight. There were a couple of big dumpsters and a lot of empty cardboard boxes. The boxes were scattered around and some old blankets were stuffed in one of the dumpsters along with normal trash you would expect to find in a New York trash bin.

Presumably the killer had grabbed one of the blankets in the dumpster to cover her up with and then thrown a couple of boxes over her for good measure. Kate made a note to have CSU match particulates on the blankets to confirm whether they were all from that dumpster.

"So, Castle, what do you think?" She had learned to listen to his assessments, sometimes they were ridiculous…but more often than not they were astute and revealing.

"Well", he said, "She wasn't posed so I don't think this is going to be a freaky one." He studied Beckett and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid you will have to wait until tonight to get freaky with a body. Which, by the way, I would be happy to provide."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "Focus Castle."

"Oh, I am." As always she looked beautiful. He loved her sense of fashion; that she wasn't afraid to look like a woman. And a sexy one, at that, he thought.

"On the case please."

"Right." He started over, "Ok, she was covered and hidden from view, so the killer didn't want her found right away" he said, thinking out loud.

Picking up his train of thought, Kate continued, "Which means he needed time to get away. I don't see any evidence of vomit in the alley so that must have happened somewhere else. This is a pretty busy alley; he must have known he wouldn't have very much time before she was discovered."

Rick cut in, "Maybe our killer lives close by so he figured he would have time to get home before her body was discovered. Also there were no signs of a struggle, so that could mean she knew her killer."

"Hey, Beckett…..you might want to see this" called Lanie.

They quickly made their way back over to the body.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What is it you wanted us to see" she asked.

"_See_ might not have been the right word; actually 'smell' comes closer. I was just rolling her over to look at the back of her head again when I caught a whiff of something."

Kate waited for Lanie to explain….nothing. "Well, I'm sure as hell not sniffing her, so you should probably just tell me."

Lanie smiled and said, "Ok, I'll give you a hint…It's sweet and it left a slight chemical burn around her mouth and nose."

Castle and Beckett turned to each other and spoke at the same time, "Chloroform!"

"That just never gets old," Lanie smiled at her friends. "Yes it was chloroform or something like it. I'll have to run some tests to confirm it though."

Castle was looking around with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kate asked him what he was thinking.

"It's strange", he said. "Why would you take the trouble to knock someone out...I mean…obviously he or she…had plans for this girl…but in an alley that gets a lot of foot traffic? And kids playing back here…he had to know this wasn't a 'safe' area for whatever he had planned. So why is she here? Why isn't she somewhere where he would have the time to do whatever he had planned? If he wanted to make sure he escaped…wouldn't it make more sense to leave her in the area where he planned to do the crime?"

"You're right. She vomited somewhere else. We need to find that place and I think we will find more answers. But I'm with you Castle; why not leave her body wherever he took her. Why bring her here, where discovery time would be pretty quick?"

Kate looked around and up at the buildings along-side the alley. Mostly businesses with windows painted over or grimed over. One or two looked like they might be empty but a few were obviously open, someone was tossing out cardboard boxes without breaking them down first.

"Beckett, I've been thinking, since this alley is so busy…if the killer brought her body from any great distance, surely he would have been spotted."

She thought about the logistics of what he suggested. Her gaze went down the alley to some apartments. It was a dead-end alley...but it was the back way into those apartments. "You may be onto something."

Kate motioned for a uniform officer to come over. "Grab a couple more guys and hit those apartments over there. Check to see if anyone saw anyone moving anything large."

"Yes Ma'am" the officer replied.

"Wait….you guys, check with the Super; see if you can check out the basement, furnace room….someplace a killer might have privacy. If you find anything…call me right away…don't touch anything." The officer nodded and headed off to comply with his orders.

Esposito came walking up, "Yo, Beckett…ok, I talked to the kid, 10 year old named Lenny Fletcher who found her, he didn't see anyone in the alley but her. He says him and some of his buddies come here, stack up some boxes to make walls and then play pretend laser tag, or cops and robbers or whatever. He said he was grabbing some boxes when he saw her. He used his phone to dial 9-1-1. That's pretty much it for him."

Kate nodded, taking in all he had said. "Any luck with the crowd?"

"Nah, they were just there 'cause they saw and heard all the sirens and stuff."

Castle broke in, "Kate, does our victim live in those apartments you just sent that uniform to?

"I'm not sure, but we have to find her parents and tell them the bad news", she said with a pained expression. "I hate this part of the job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found her parents. Kate had to track down the school principle to get the information, but she had gotten it. She and Rick had driven to their apartment. Kate tried to be as gentle as she could be. Still, they were devastated. Her mom was stunned and in shock, rocking back and forth and crying…but no tears and no sound came out. And her eyes…they were frightening windows into her soul at that moment…Kate could see the woman's soul being ripped apart. It was truly heartbreaking.

Alyssa's dad just sat there, his face blank and hard except for the steady stream of tears falling down his face. He couldn't speak; all he could do was sit there….every once in a while he would inhale a shuttering breath…as if he had been holding it up until then.

Rick had gone into their kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He came back with coffee mugs, cream, sugar and napkins. As if on autopilot, Mr. Warford began to make his wife's coffee and handed it to her. "Thank you." He told Rick. It was the first time he had spoken since Kate had given them the news that changed their world forever. He picked up the other mug and took a sip. With shaking hands, he used a napkin to wipe his eyes. He turned those eyes to Kate and Rick and began asking questions.

"Sir, we really don't know much at this point except we suspect she was assaulted. There is evidence that suggests it may have been a kidnapping gone wrong. Can you think of any reason she would be in that alley?"

In a broken whisper, Mrs. Warford spoke at last, "Her boyfriend lives in the apartments at the end of the alley. She goes to wait on him because he gets home late because of track practice."

"Does she go there often?" Kate asked gently, making sure to use the present tense, it was just easier on the parents that way.

"Yeah, two or three times a week. They study together; then he walks her home." Mr. Warford answered.

Kate smiled, "He sounds like a nice boy. Do you Guys like him?" They both nodded.

Mr. Warford said, "His name is Toby. Toby Miller."

Kate reached over and touched each of their hands with hers. "I am so sorry this has happened and I want you to know that my team and I are going to do everything possible to catch whoever did this. I promise you that."

Kate asked them to write down Toby's number and address. She promised to be in touch soon, then she and Rick left them to grieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the apartment door closed, Rick pulled Kate to him and hugged her. She let herself lean against him and hugged him back for a moment, just enjoying the comfort. After a moment, he let her go, but he held her hand as they walked out of the building.

"How do you keep doing that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Its part of the job. The worst part." Kate looked at him and smiled, "It was nice of you to make them coffee. I think that helped them…it kinda broke them out of their shock for a bit; gave them something to concentrate on...something to do with their hands. It was very thoughtful of you….and kind."

"Trust me, I needed the distraction too. If I had stayed in there any longer, I was gonna start crying with them. Just seeing their hearts breaking, their world being torn apart…It just hit too close to home. I almost lost Alexis and it nearly killed me. I can imagine getting that call or that knock on the door would just destroy me."

Kate gave his hand a quick squeeze as they reached her Crown Vic. They rode back to the precinct in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Back in the bullpen, Kate started on the murder board while Rick made them a coffee. Ryan and Esposito came back from their canvassing of the area.

Ryan went first. "No one in the apartment building saw anyone or anything suspicious. The building Super was helpful and showed me all the creepy places, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there. I don't think that's our killer's lair."

"There are no cameras in the alley, so that's a bust," said Esposito. There are four businesses open on both sides of the alley. The one that throws all those boxes away is a moving and packing company. The others are a couple of warehouses; one is for personal hygiene stuff and the other for old people, canes, wheelchairs…stuff like that. The last business is a salon spa place, but since today is Monday…they were closed."

Kate crossed her arms and leaned back against her desk, clearly thinking.

Castle spoke up, "So let me summarize what we have so far. We have a dead young girl who was chloroformed and dumped in a busy alley. No obvious cause of death, no signs of struggle or trauma and no witnesses."

"Yep" Ryan confirmed, "That's pretty much where we are."

Kate finally spoke, "Its after nine, we aren't going to learn anything more tonight. We will start up in the morning…see what we can shake out." She gave the boys a pointed look and a smile, "and guys….don't be late."

They grinned and nodded as they headed out.

Kate looked at Rick. They smiled at each other and wordlessly gathered their things and headed home together.

Once back at the loft, Kate heated up some leftovers while Rick put on his sleep clothes. They ate in relative silence and rinsed out their dishes when they were done. Kate put on her PJ's and they crawled into bed.

She sighed with contentment as she snuggled into Rick's arms. Neither one of them were in the mood to make love. Notifying the parents had been emotionally draining on them both. "I love you, Rick" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her temple softly and whispered, "I love you too, sweetheart." They slowly drifted off to sleep; the day had been hard on them both. All they needed was rest and each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NO! NO! NO! Inwardly he was raging. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to die, dammit. That was never part of the plan. The long-term fun part was seeing her and knowing he had fucked her…knowing she had fucked him too…but she would have no idea…and he got to have all those memories to himself, knowing he had taken something from her and she would never know. Aside from the personal and sexual satisfaction he got initially… the other part was the knowing. That didn't work if they died! He went back over everything in his head…he hadn't changed anything…no one had ever died before…WHAT HAD GONE WRONG?!. He knew now that the cops were involved he had to be careful. He had an alibi already…but now…now he needed a fall guy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	5. Chapter 5: All My Exes Live in NYC

Chapter 5: All my Exes live in NYC

**A/N: So I am having a few people reading, but not many reviewing…not sure if that means they don't like it, or just not taking the time to write. Please take the time to let me know how you like it, whether I should finish the story, or just retire now. Thanks!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckett and Castle arrived about an hour early to the precinct the next morning. They wanted time to study the murder board and crime scene photos together. Rick made them coffees while Kate gathered what they needed. This is when they were at their best. As co-workers they knew how each other approached a crime….now that they were lovers too, it just made their connection that much stronger.

"Hey guys" Ryan said as he walked into the bullpen. "Anything new yet?"

"Morning, Kev….nothing yet. We're just looking at pictures and witness statements, looking for anything at this point", Kate replied.

Rick was still looking at one picture strangely. He cocked his head and scrunched up his face. "Something about this one is wrong…I'm not sure what it is, but it's off."

Ryan leaned over his shoulder and studied it as well. "It's just a pile of boxes, Castle; the whole alley was full of them."

"Maybe", Castle said, still not convinced.

"Where is Javi, Ryan?" Kate asked.

"He's coming, he stopped for bagels on his way in" Ryan called out from his desk.

"When he gets here, you two head over to Alyssa's school. Get her schedule, talk to the teachers, students, principal…you know the drill. Let me know what you find out. Castle and I are headed back to the crime scene…now that its daylight maybe we can see more; plus we can look into that pile of boxes...see if we can figure out why they aren't sitting well with Castle."

She looked over at Rick. He was turning the picture this way and that, turning his head nearly upside down…she just smiled….How could she not fall in love with that boyish charm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok," said Castle once they were in the alley again. "We have an alley with one entrance. The dumpsters are closer to the street so the trucks can reach them. The boxes are tossed at or around the dumpsters…notice they aren't broken down and put _in_ the dumpster?"

"Yeah…I did wonder about that yesterday," replied Kate. "Why don't we ask the moving people why they don't recycle their boxes?"

X X X

"Of course we recycle, lady….it's the law" The large, Italian looking man had his hands on his hips and an exasperated expression on his face.

"Well, in that case, Mr. …Fuchini, care to explain why your boxes are not broken down in the alley?" Kate's face was blank as she continued writing in her notebook.

"Look", Mr. Fuchini said looking at both Castle and Beckett…he leaned in, looked around to make sure no one was listening, then said; "The truth is, I do it for the kids and the people in the neighborhood…kind of like a charity thing, or an act of kindness." He grinned at them then, clearly, his civic contribution was a point of pride with him.

"Throwing boxes in an alley is an act of charity?" questioned Castle skeptically.

"Hey", Fuchini said, insulted about having his good works questioned; "We only use boxes twice. Once they've reached their limit we throw 'em out. People in the neighborhood grab some for storage or moving, the kids grab 'em and play with 'em though! They make forts, castles, mazes with walls you can't see over- hell I've seen football goals, soccer goals… you name it. They really have fun with 'em I tell ya!" He had gotten so worked up; he was wagging his finger at Beckett and Castle.

Castle asked, "So the kids don't take them away…and only some get taken away by people packing things...so what happens to the ones that are left?"

"Every Wednesday after school, I have one of my grandsons come break 'em down, 'cause the recycle truck comes on Thursdays. People around here know if you want a box, you better get it before it rains or before the kids make 'em useless for moving. Boxes go out on Saturdays and are gone by Wednesday afternoon." He crossed his arms. "Now, I got a lot of work to do, so if you don't need nothin' else…?"

Kate gave him one of her best smiles; she could see him relax a little. "No sir, you have been very helpful. Thanks for your time."

They went outside and Castle stood at the alley entrance and was staring at it, studying it. Kate's phone rang; she listened for a few seconds and hung up.

"Rick…let's go. Lanie's got something for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becket and Castle walked into the morgue but they didn't see any sign of Dr. Parrish. Ever the opportunist, Rick grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her into his arms. Smoothly he started kissing her and walking them backwards behind some equipment.

"Rick! What are you doing?" she was giggling against his lips.

"C'mon….Haven't you ever wanted to make out down here?" he looked around. "It's kinda like doing it in public…except these people can't see or hear you. Smiling he moved in for another kiss and Kate put hear arms around him, kissing him back.

Lanie's voice interrupted their rising mood. "FYI, some people down here _can hear_….and see….and would appreciate it if you would stop rubbing her lack of a love life in her face."

"Sorry Lanie" said Kate, trying to wipe her mouth discreetly.

"Its ok sweetie, at least I stopped you before you started undressing." She grabbed a tissue and handed it to Castle, looking pointedly at his mouth.

While Castle wiped away traces of lipstick, Kate said, "Ok Lanie, what do you have for us?"

"Well, I tested the residue around her mouth and nose. It was definitely chloroform. I also ran a urine specimen that tested positive for GHB. I'm running a tox screen on her blood now, but I won't have the results from that back for a while. Lanie motioned for them to follow, "I would have tested it for it anyway, but the GHB had me checking sooner. Your girl here had sex the day she died….at least once, maybe with multiple partners."

"Really?" asked Kate

"Yep" Lanie said, "A vaginal swab came up with two different types of spermicides."

Castle looked at Lanie, "So what does that mean?"

"It means either one guy used two types of condoms or there was more than one guy." Lanie looked at Kate. "I've already informed Captain Gates about the evidence of sex…this might make it a rape-homicide."

Castle asked, "Is there evidence she was raped?"

"No, not really" Lanie answered him, "There is no bruising or tearing or anything to suggest the sex wasn't consensual….unless you ignore the chloroform and the GHB."

"Which we can't" Kate replied. "You got COD yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on her autopsy and I'm hoping blood work will show me something too."

"Ok, thanks Lanie….you're the best!" Kate called out as she and Rick left the Morgue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esposito, Ryan, Castle and Beckett were all standing around the murder board. They were updating information from the ME and discussing the case when a voice called out.

"Detective Beckett! ...My office please." yelled Captain Gates.

They all looked at Beckett questioningly. Kate just shrugged her shoulders and whispered in response, "I have no idea."

Kate walked over to Captain Gate's office and rapped on the door. She heard Gates say come in and she entered the office. She glanced at the man standing in Gates' office. Something about him seemed familiar, but since she couldn't place him right away, she put that aside and turned her attention to Gates.

"Yes, sir?"

"Detective Beckett, Dr. Parrish informed me that we may have a rape on our hands with your case, so I called the Sex Crimes unit to help out on this one. Meet Detective Leonid Bocharov, he will be working with your team on this one.

Kate was stunned. "Oh My God….Leon?" she asked shock was on her face and in her voice. Leon just looked at her and smiled.

"Great", said Captain Gates, "I see you two already know each other. Get out of my office and go catch a killer." She smiled as they left.

The minute the door shut behind them, Leon pulled Kate to him and lifted her in a bear hug. "Kate, Kate, Kate! Wow, it's good to see you!" He put her feet back on the floor and grinned at her.

He was shorter than she remembered, but he was still devastating to look at. He had the body of a lithe jungle cat, like the super fit MMA fighters. But then again, he was one, or he used to be, Kate thought. Obviously, he'd kept in shape. His hair was coal black; he had a stubble beard that was making the most of his chiseled features….and he still spoke with a bit of a Russian accent.

"Leo" she said with a huge grin, "It is good to see you too!" She hugged him back and then she kissed both of his cheeks...my God it's been years!" she walked over to where the boys and Castle were staring at the two of them. "Come over here and meet the team" She still had a hold on his arm as she led him into the bullpen.

She said, "Detective Leonid Bocharov, meet Detectives Ryan and Esposito."

They all shook hands as they exchanged greetings.

She turned towards Rick, "...and this is my partner, Rick Castle."

"Hi" said Rick as he shook the man's hand. _His greeting was more reserved than usual….this person picking Kate up, did not sit well with him. How well did he know her anyway to hug her and pick her up like that, he wondered to himself_.

"Please, call me Leo or Leon, your pick" he said with an easy manner.

"So, how long have you and Detective Beckett known each other?" Rick asked, smiling casually.

"We both came on the job at the same time," Leon explained.

"Yeah, we were uniforms together…" Kate started to explain, when Esposito broke in.

"No…you're not the 'Russian Bear' are you?" Javier asked with glee.

"So, Leo, you shaved your mustache…I hardly recognized you in Gates' office." Kate said, trying to change the subject.

Castle could hear undertones of nerves in Kate's voice. She's hiding something…something about this Leo person, he thought.

Esposito continued like no one had spoken, "The same 'Russian Bear' who taught you fluent Russian on all those long, cold, night shifts?"

On that note, Castle turned his gaze to Kate, who was avoiding his. He finally leaned into her line of sight and cleared his throat. Her eyes met his and he knew. This was one of her Exes! No wonder he could hear nerves in her voice…she didn't want him to know, he realized! _'Now, I wonder why that is?' he thought to himself._

"Yes...um…he's that 'Russian Bear' Javi. Now can we get to work please?" She was practically grinding her teeth as she spoke.

Not willing to let it go, Rick asked, "So, I take you guys were….._friends_…..back in the day?"

"Dude" said Javier, "According to the stories I heard…."

"Shut UP Esposito!" Kate shot daggers at Javier. "Rick, can I talk to you in the break room...Please?"

"Yeah" said Rick, who was grim faced by this point. His body was bristling with jealousy. "I think that's a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was it something I said?" asked Leon, looking confused at the way Kate and Rick had gotten upset and left.

"Way to go dumbass," Ryan said to Javi. "You had to keep talking didn't you?"

"What?" Javier exclaimed, "I was just gonna tell Castle about some of the stunts they pulled back then!"

Ryan's voice was low and angry. "Did it ever occur to you that he might not want to hear about her ex 'partners'…he made the air quotes -from you?- in the middle of the bullpen?"

"Oohh….shit." Esposito's face said he finally understood.

Leon raised his hand, "Somebody mind filling in the new guy?" He asked

Ryan lowered his voice and leaned in to explain. "Look, Beckett and Castle are recently engaged. It's been a long complicated relationship. Castle used to be a bit of a playboy… but he has settled down since he met Kate, he hurried to add…Let's just say …the subject of Exes is a tricky one around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate stopped at the break-room door to allow Rick to go in first. Rick had other ideas. He grabbed her by the hand, kept walking past the break room, down the hall, and swept around the corner near the holding cells. He looked around and spotted what he was looking for; He jerked open the Maintenance closet, pulled Kate inside and shut the door.

"Now you can talk," he said, too politely as he turned on the light and crossed his arms.

"There isn't that much to talk about, Rick." Kate's hands went to her waist.

"No? Then why didn't you want me to know you guys had been partners?"

"Because, I didn't want you acting all jealous, like you are now." Her voice was barely whispering. "Besides, I haven't even seen Leo in over 6 or 7 years."

"How come I've never heard of this guy?" he asked calmly. "I mean, after all, he taught you to speak 'fluent' Russian, right? He emphasized _fluent_…. In just a few hours a day… during work ... In a squad car….surely he should have warranted an honorable mention at least." Castle's eyebrows were raised in question. His face was dark and his lips were pressed in a straight line.

"OK Rick! …..we were more than partners, there are you happy now?" Kate was about to explode. This is not how she intended to introduce two important men in her life to each other.

"How much more?" His eyes now narrowed and glinting.

"Oh my God…..do you want me to spell it out for you?" Kate hissed at him.

"Yes, please."

"We were lovers!" she whispered loudly. She huffed in anger and embarrassment.

"YOU MEAN YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Castle didn't yell it, but he sure as hell wasn't whispering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bocharov, Esposito and Ryan….along with several other members of the 12th were still staring after Beckett and Castle, when Captain Gates stepped out of her office. Suddenly everyone was busy acting casual. Gates glanced around the bullpen suspiciously and headed for Kate's area.

"Where is Detective Beckett?" She addressed them all as she crossed her arms across her chest. She took in the second cup of coffee on her desk and added "and Mr. Castle." As she waited for a reply, all of them, even Bocharov, began fidgeting under her iron stare. They answered at roughly the same time:

Esposito said, "They're runnin' down a lead, Cap."

"Yeah, it's...um…some new information" chimed in Ryan.

"Detective Bocharov," she turned her eyes on him, "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Oh no, sir. The boys here are right. They have just received some new….facts…. and they are processing them." He gave what to most people would be a convincing smile. Gates saw right through it.

"I see." She looked around, looking them each in the eye. "When they return…_shortly" _she said with a pointed look …"Make sure they are aware that some facts are better off being 'processed' somewhere other than my squad room." She turned and walked calmly to her office. She looked over the floor to make sure her words had the desired effect, and then she closed her office door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate slammed her hand over his mouth...but not fast enough to stop his announcement about her past lover.

Rick pulled her hand off his mouth and whispered, "You slept with him?" His eyes showed surprise…and was that hurt she saw?

"We were just partners at first, but then we became…more, eventually we ended up living together for about a year and a half." She took his stunned face gently in between her hands. "You didn't really think I was a virgin when we met, did you Castle?" She stared at him…besides, I bet my list is shorter than yours…so don't get all righteous on me!"

Rick closed his eyes paused for several long breaths. "I keep seeing you the way I see you at night…then imagining you like that with someone else…knowing they have known you like that. It just makes me crazy…I'm sorry, I can't help it." His gaze met hers. "How am I supposed to work with him, Kate? Knowing that your mouth…his hands..."

"The same way I deal with Meredith and Gina!" She stopped him before he went into any more detail. "You just have to put it out of your mind. Block it out….'cause trust me…..the thought of you and your 'deep fried Twinkie' …trick fucking in _our_ shower doesn't help my moods either!"

Castle dropped his head and pulled Kate into his chest. "I'm sorry….I'm just a jealous ass. Deep down I know that was then and this is now…and I know you love me and… I promise I will be as nice to him as you are to Meredith and Gina."

"Ok, good" …she smiled up at him …"Because I only have eyes for you." She leaned against him and kissed him slowly once. "Feeling better?" she asked against his lips…two….three slow, soft kisses for good measure.

"You know….this door locks….I'm sure I could feel much better." He smilingly answered in between kisses.

"Dream on, writer boy. As it is we will be lucky if there isn't an audience outside of that door, the way you went all caveman and dragged me in here."

"Ok...but if there is a crowd, we gotta own it. Not just slink out of here like we've done something wrong." He nodded at her, "You ready?" He smiled and opened the door.

They exited the closet as if they had come in the front door. They ignored the smiling faces and knowing laughter and kept walking. _Damn, Kate thought, this will be all over the precinct before long …At least everyone knows were engaged… plus, she thought… she was getting used to being caught in embarrassing situations with Castle. _Kate smiled as they walked back into the bullpen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Leo did the boys brief you on the facts of the case?" she asked.

"Um, not exactly" he replied.

Kate turned to her partners, "What have you guys been doing out here while we were talking?" She waited for a response. When none came she said, "Oh, I see…you were gawking like the rest of the room?"

Ryan leaned back at his desk, calmly putting his hands behind his head. "Captain Gates came looking for you, while you were….uh…talking."

"She did?" Kate's face had that deer-in-the-headlight- look.

"Yeah, but we covered for you…cause that's what partners do….not gawk" Esposito said it as if he was offended in her lack of trust in them, but she knew he was messing with her.

Bocharov offered, "I believe we told her you were 'processing new facts'."

"Oh, good, so it's fine then," said Castle, relieved that Gates didn't know what had really happened. Kate's expression said she was as relieved as he was.

"I wouldn't exactly say that" Espo said as he sat at his desk.

Kevin Ryan grinned mischievously, "She said to tell you that some facts are better off 'being processed' somewhere other than at the station."

"Shit…ok…let's just get to work." She put her head in her hands in a moment of frustration. "Can we just do that, please" Kate asked, ready to shoot the next person who upset her day.

Ryan and Esposito brought Leon up to date on the case. Leo was studying the murder board as he listened. When Leo had all the information, he turned to the team and said, "The GHB and the chloroform definitely make the sex suspicious. I would start with the boyfriend, talk to him and see what he can tell us.

"I agree," stated Beckett. "We also need to get started with other students, faculty and staff at her school."

"We got that," said Espo, motioning for Ryan to grab his coat.

"Ok, Leo, Castle and I will talk to the boyfriend. We'll let you know if we find out anything." Espo waved to let her know he heard her as he and Ryan walked out.

Kate looked at two of the most important men who had each shared her bed and her body. Leonid had taught her to block out the pain and fear of living; To focus all that anger and energy on protecting her self at the core, surviving and getting the job done. Leonid taught her to build the walls she needed to survive.

Rick helped her take them down so she could grow. "There is something I have to do real quick." She squeezed Rick's arm, "I'll be right back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick watched as Kate headed for Captain Gate's office. He turned to face Leon.

Leon matched Castle's stance, not sure what to expect next. Leo was not short at 5"11' but he figured Castle at 6"2 or 6"3'….and the man had the broad shoulders to match his height.

Castle held out his hand and said, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rick Castle, Novelist, part time crime fighter and Kate's Fiancé." He gave Leon an open, friendly smile.

Leonid shook Rick's hand with an easy smile, "Yeah the boys told me congratulations were in order. I'm Leonid Bocharov, sex crimes, former partner and friend of Kate's. Please, call me Leo.

"Kate told me," Rick said with a smile. "Hey maybe you could teach me some Russian? He asked, only partly joking.

Leo looked at Rick. "Hey man, look…me and Kate...that was a long time ago. I've been married and divorced since then so I hope this won't be a problem.

Rick smiled at Leo and replied, "Hey, we all have exes somewhere, right?"

Leo started humming the chorus of 'All my exes live in Texas' laughing up at Castle.

Rick laughed too, "Yes, my friend, but all _my_ exes live in NYC."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate knocked on Captain Gate's doorjamb. "You gotta second, sir?"

"Beckett, please come in. I was looking for you earlier," Gates said with a straight face.

"About that sir, um…Castle had just gotten some news that…upset him…and we needed to talk about it….right away."

"And what news was that, Detective?"

"News about Detective Bocharov, sir"

"I see. He found out about your past relationship did he?"

"Sir?" Kate said, trying to stall.

"Apparently Mr. Castle's voice carried from the closet." Captain Gates looked up and actually smiled. "Listen, Kate, I don't care about your past or present relationships…don't get me wrong…I want you to be happy, but my real concern is that it doesn't become an issue for this case."

"No sir, we reached an understanding." Kate smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm sure Mr. Castle will handle himself like a Gentleman. I expect Detective Bocharov to do the same.

"Sir, I know Castle isn't your favorite person, but…."

"Kate, I'm only gonna say this once, and if you quote me I'll deny it." She looked at Beckett and said honestly, "I saw the numbers before Mr. Castle and I have seen the numbers since Mr. Castle's arrival. He is definitely an asset to this squad, and… he is good for you." Gates smiled again, "I actually like Rick Castle, but he is too charming by half and if I let him know it, he will try to charm me, and I have a reputation to maintain." Gate's face pulled back into her normal stern countenance.

Kate smiled at Captain Gates. "Your secret is safe with me, Sir."

Beckett was almost out the door when Gates called out…"Oh and no more meetings in the Janitor's closet please." Kate was smiling as she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A/N: Feedback excites me. Please let me know if the story is in character, whether its believable…all that stuff. Thanks. _****_J_**


	6. Chapter 6: I'd Take a Grenade for you

Chapter 6: I'd Take a Grenade for you

**A/N: Thank you for all your input! Reviews inspire me, I find. The wedding planner is back and hopefully some comical jealousy will ensue. Our lovers get closer to the finding the killer****. As they went through their day, I just could not find a good spot for a smut scene…better luck in Chapter 7! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked up to Rick and Leon. She noticed the tension between them had eased up. _Good, she thought, maybe we can finally move on and get some work done._

"Ok, you guys ready to go interview the boyfriend? The uniform watching his house said he stayed home from school today."

"Sure" Castle said with a smile

"I'm ready" Leo responded as he grabbed his jacket.

Toby's parents let them in their small but tidy apartment. They were a struggling, middle class family from the looks of things. Toby came in the room and it was evident the young man was truly upset over his girlfriend's death. He looked exhausted, his eyes were red from crying and his whole body language spoke of emotional fatigue.

"Hi Toby, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, this is Detective Bocharov and NYPD consultant Richard Castle. Leon and Rick just gave sympathetic smiles to Toby. They had decided to let Beckett lead off in the hopes she would connect with him on a level that a man could not.

Toby's mom invited them all to have a seat, and then Kate eased into the conversation. "Toby, we are so sorry for what you're going through right now, but we are trying to catch whoever did this to Alyssa." Kate reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "We're going to need to ask you some questions…some of them might be difficult….will you help us?"

Toby wiped his eyes and blew his nose, but he looked at Kate and nodded.

"Why don't you start off telling us about Alyssa" Kate prodded with a gentle smile.

"Well, she was really friendly…especially to the not so popular kids at school." He whispered.

"Why is that do you think?" Kate asked

"Because she wasn't popular either. She used to be in Jr. High...but then she changed and she was out of the 'in' crowd."

"What happened?" Rick interjected.

"It's like her brain stopped being super smart…it's hard to explain…but in Jr. High she was top of her class, making great grades and then in High School..Her grades started slipping…it's like she was in a fog a lot….she even started needing tutoring."

"How long have you and Alyssa been friends, Toby?" Leon spoke up.

"Pretty much since 4th grade. We started dating in 7th grade and we've been together ever since." He started tearing up again.

"What sort of stuff was she into" Leon asked. "Like at school, any extra-curricular activities?"

"No, she just went to class, then tutoring….then she usually came here after school."

"Was anyone at school giving her a hard time….picking on her, being inappropriate in any way?" again Leon was asking.

"She was always complaining about this one group of girls…typical stuck up chicks…they teased her for being dumb. But she wasn't dumb… it just took her longer to grasp things, but once she had them…that was it."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, there is this new guy…he started a few months ago. Dom something…He's an OK guy ….He didn't realize that Alyssa and I were dating when he first got there...and he tried to hook up with her. But she told him about us and he was cool. She says he teases her every once in a while about ditching me for him…but he's just teasing her. She said he was pretty nice all in all."

Kate asked Toby's mom, who had been listening quietly, if she would mind getting Toby some water.

As she left the room, Kate asked Toby. "Have you and Alyssa been having sex?"

He nodded and blushed.

"Did you guys use condoms?" she asked softly.

"Yes, every time." His lanky frame was squirming with embarrassment.

"Where are the condoms, Toby? We're going to need to take them for the case."

"In the bathroom in my room. They're in a box in the medicine cabinet."

Leon got up just as Mrs. Miller was coming back in with water. "Ma'am, do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Oh not at all, its down the hall on the right." She directed helpfully.

Leon made his way down the hall, found Toby's bedroom and slipped inside.

"Mrs. Miller, I'm so sorry…but would you mind getting me some water too? I think I'm getting a bit hoarse?"

As she left the room again Kate asked, "Toby, did you and Alyssa have sex yesterday?"

He nodded, "At school…I know it's not very romantic…but there're old mats in a storage room in the unused part of the gym….and some kids go there. I mean, we didn't have too many options since we both live at home."

"What time was this?" Kate caught Rick's gaze…she looked pointedly at the kitchen.

Rick rose from his chair and headed for the kitchen to stall the mom and see what he could find out from her.

"Since I had a track meet after school yesterday, Alyssa skipped tutoring so we could…you know….be together." His eyes teared up again. "We met a little before three, maybe 2:45 or so. I had to be in the gym by four-thirty to catch the bus for the meet. So we left the storage room around four."

"I see. Did anyone else know you were going to meet up before you left?" Kate asked. He shook his head, no, as he wiped his eyes.

Leo walked back in, with a nod that said he found what he was looking for.

"Last question, Toby…please don't be embarrassed…we need the truth ok?"

He nodded again.

"Did you guys have sex more than once yesterday…and if so, did you use the same brand of condom each time?"

"Um, yeah…we did it twice…but I only have that one kind of condom…so, yeah, that's all we used. Why are you asking about that?"

Kate smiled reassuringly at him, "We're just covering all the bases to make sure we don't miss anything." He was already upset enough without knowing his girlfriend might have been raped too.

Kate stood and hugged Toby. "We are going to do everything we can to catch this guy….I promise you that." She looked him in the eyes when she said it, so he could see her sincerity.

Castle, seeing Kate wrapping up her talk with Toby, made his way back to the living room. Kate left her card with them asking them to call her if they thought of anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what did you guys find out" Kate asked as they head out of the building.

"I got the box of condoms." Leon said as he handed them to Kate. He had already put them in an evidence bag so she just dropped them in her purse. "But there was nothing in his room that looked suspicious…just a normal teenage, athletic boy. I checked out his computer too while I was in there, but nothing out of the ordinary. Their emails to each other didn't lead me to think they were anything but a couple of young kids in love."

"The mother didn't give us anything new either," Castle, informed them. "She was a wonderful girl, she loved Toby, and she was nice to everyone…blah, blah, blah."

"Ok, I guess we need to join the boys at the High School and help them. We can check out Toby's alibi while we're there." Kate was saying as she reached her car.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" Castle motioned for her to come to him.

"What's up Babe?" she asked as she got near him.

"I got a text from Lynette while I was in the kitchen…she wants to meet with us about food vendors today."

"When?"

"Basically nowish." He nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well I can't go now. I'm trying to solve a murder!"

"I know, but I could go. We've already discussed what kinds of foods we want and what our budget is right...so I can handle this one by myself. I'll find you when we're done, ok?"

Kate agreed, but she looked like she was regretting it already. "Ok, but I'm not crazy about leaving you alone with Bimbette..._Lyn_ette" she corrected herself, but not before Castle caught her slip.

"She is NOT one of my bimbos!" Castle could feel his temper flaring. He thought they settled this in the closet, for God's sake. "I told you, we were just friends. …And what about Leo? You think I'm happy about leaving you alone with bear boy? 'Cause guess what? I'm not."

Kate crossed her arms across her chest. "You don't trust me." She stated as realization dawned. "You really think I could be interested in another man?!"

"It's not you I don't trust Kate! It's all the other men in the world! Other than your dad, my dad, Ryan and Esposito….I see every other male as a threat if they so much as look at you. 'Cause trust me, I know what they're thinking!" He jabbed his own chest as he made his point.

Castle continued a little calmer, "I know because of my past that you don't trust me…."

"What gave you that idea?" Kate asked. "Of course I trust you Rick…Its all the women who don't respect that you are officially off the market that worry me!"

"Then you have to trust me when I say, I will set them straight." He said.

"Well, then you have to trust me to do the same thing." She told him.

After a moment they both spoke:

-"Fine".

-"Fine". Rick turned to walk off to hail a cab. Suddenly he turned back, pulled Kate to him, and kissed her hard. He was definitely staking a claim. "You be careful." His eyes were filled with intense emotion. "I'll call you as soon as we're done."

He snagged a cab and was gone. Kate got in the car where Leo was waiting for her, smiling. She gave him a look that said, _'I don't want to talk about it'_ and pulled into traffic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Lynette met at his loft. He was making himself some lunch when she rang the bell. He answered the door with a friendly smile. "Hey Lynn, I was just grabbing a bite…you want some?

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks…I'm afraid I forgot to eat again." She said with a laugh.

While she set out her paperwork, Rick made them turkey sandwiches with chips and soda.

Lynette looked around, "Will Kate be joining us later?"

"No, she is neck-deep in murder…so it's just you and me." He said with a flourish.

"Oh….good." she said. "I was hoping we could have a few minutes to catch up when we're done."

She smiled and her left eye twitched…_oh my god…was that a wink? Did she just wink at me? _He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Sure. I need to get back to the precinct before too long, but I'm sure we can take a few minutes to catch up." He tried to act natural. "So, what do you have for us in the way of food vendors," he asked.

"Ok," she said, "These are all the vendors that fit into your budget per head…."

For the next thirty minutes, they decided on menu options of a vegetarian meal, and two other meals that included fish or prime rib. Along with finger foods and beverages, they made good progress. Rick was sure Kate would be happy with their choices.

Once they were finished, Lynette put her papers away, leaving a copy for Kate to see and make changes to if she wanted. Rick refilled their soda glasses and sat beside her.

"So how have you been Richard?" Lynette asked.

"Oh, my life's an open book….married and divorced twice. I still only have one child, Alexis, and my writing career has thankfully been a success….What about you? What have you been up to all these years?"

Lynn's face began to lose some of her earlier openness. "Well, I got married too…about 4 years after we broke up…no kids though." She added sadly. "I started doing weddings a year or two before I got married and it turns out I'm really good at it, so, it kind of became my career."

"What does your Husband do," Rick asked politely.

Lynn's eyes started tearing up. "He left me about three months ago….for someone else." On that note, she broke down and started crying.

Rick was stunned at her confession, he automatically handed her a napkin and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Hey, it's going to be alright. It wasn't because of you, Lynette." Rick was trying to come up with something suitable to say…As Alexis often reminded him; he wasn't very good at this stuff. "You are a beautiful, attractive, sexy woman…so don't feel like this is because of some shortcoming you have. Obviously, his life took a change and he wasn't honest about it with you. He was probably embarrassed."

She raised her eyes to Ricks. "Am I really Rick...am I still attractive? Then she threw herself into Rick and began kissing him with all the desire and passion of a woman who needs to be wanted. Her mouth was working fast over his, trying to get him to open up for her tongue.

It took a few seconds but Rick was able to extricate himself from her embrace. As gently as he could he pushed them apart. His face could not hide his shock and confusion.

Lynette just buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that…please forgive me." She grabbed up her things and bolted for the door.

Rick just stood there, too stunned to move. Finally, he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. _Wow, _he thought_, what am I supposed to do now? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo was the first to speak. "So do homicide cops stop for lunch…or do you superman through the whole shift?"

Kate chuckled, "No we actually stop for lunch sometimes. You wanna grab a quick bite before we hit the school?"

"Sure" Leo said…."Pull over at the next hotdog stand. I'll even spring for yours."

"Wow….still a big spender, huh, Leo." She said teasingly.

A few minutes later, they had their meals and were sitting on some patio furniture that was near the vendor's stand.

Again, Leon broke the quiet first. "I hear you are marrying Castle," he stated.

Kate looked him squarely in the eye. "Yes I am." Her smile said she was proud of that fact.

"Good for you Kate. I mean it, I'm glad to see you happy." He said with a genuine smile for her. "You are different now, you know."

"We're all different Leo, it's been ten years."

"Seriously, you're different; for one thing…you're jealous. The Beckett I knew wouldn't have cared that much."

"That's ridiculous! I so too would have been jealous if you were seeing another woman when we were together. I wasn't unfeeling, Leo. Why are you bringing this up now?" Kate felt sucker punched.

Leon started smiling and laughing quietly, she could tell he was laughing at her. "Kate"….he chuckled…"I _was _seeing someone else. You met her two times…right before we broke up." Kate just stared at him in disbelief.

"No way!" Kate gasped…"The Redhead in the blue jean jacket!" she tapped her knuckles on the table for emphasis. At his nod, she smiled, "I remember her, your Russian cousin." She held his gaze and said, "I'm still not sure why you're bringing this up now."

"I'm just saying you're different. You wouldn't buy the 'It's my cousin from Nova Scotia bit from Castle these days." He looked around, "Look, maybe I'm not saying this right, all I'm trying to say is, you seem more open, more caring, less ...angry,… more…balanced. Yes, that is the word." He smiled, "Balanced."

Leo reached out, took her left hand and gently touched her engagement ring. He took her hand and held it lovingly between his own two. He squinted up his eyes, smiled a big Slavic smile and said, "Kashka, this Castle, he is right man for you, I think" in Russian.

She smiled and placed her right hand over his. Kate replied, in the flawless Russian he taught her, "Yes, Lev-Medved, he is. I know this in my heart to be true."

He pulled their clasped hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on her hand that spoke of blessings, goodbyes and closure. "Then I am truly happy for you both"

Kate casually wiped at her eyes and smiled at Leo, "Let's go catch a killer, what do you say… for old time's sake?"

"Absolutely." He grinned and said…."Hey, you gonna eat the rest of that burger?"

"If it will get you back in the car, you can have it." She laughed and tossed him what was left of her sandwich. They climbed back in the car and headed for the victim's high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Leo had just finished talking to the track coach, confirming Toby's alibi, when Castle met back up with them.

"Hey….anything?" he smiled at Kate, ridiculously glad to see her. They were in the boys' locker room /changing area, Castle looked around and seeing no one other than Leo, he quickly reached for her face and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself." She said, smiling from his kiss. "How did it go with Lynette?

"It was good. I think I picked us out a great vendor, but you can have the final say so." He said with a laugh. "So, where are we on the case?"

"Toby's alibi just checked out…and we were able to narrow our murder window to between 4:00 and 5:00 on Monday. We were about to head over to the office to find out who this Dom person is…you wanna come?"

"Of course. Where else would I be?" His eyes were smiling.

Kate's phone rang. "Hey, Espo" she answered putting him on speakerphone.

"Ok, we found the mean girl click…and they are some real snooty chicks too…but they're not killers…."

"Yeah" Ryan's voice broke in. "They were all in cheer practice till 5pm."

"Mean girls and cheerleading….that's so cliché. I mean, if I were writing this…the mean girls would be on the wrestling team or the boxing..." He looked at Beckett and Leo, who were looking at him strangely - …"team….sorry, I was thinking out loud." His voice tapered off and he looked around innocently. "Again".

"Anyway…" Javier said pointedly, "I talked to Lanie…chloroform and GHB could easily be found or made in a high school chemistry lab."

"By a teacher or a decent chemistry student" added Bochorav.

Kate said, "Esposito, you and Ryan check out all the teachers who might have had access or knowledge to make GHB….focus on the science teachers first. Talk to the students…get their feel on the teachers…but don't let them know your focusing on science teachers...we don't want to harm anyone's reputation if we don't have too."

"Got it; we will see you back at the house." Said Esposito, as he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Principal ushered them into his office. "Her death has been tough on the whole school. The faculty and staff are torn up. Alyssa was a wonderful child."

"Yes, sir" Said Bocharov." We are looking for a boy who may have been talking to her recently…Toby Miller said this guys name was Dom and he was relatively new to the district." To avoid the next question Leon said, "We don't know that he did anything wrong, but he might know something without realizing it. We just need to talk to him."

The boy's name was Dominic Stephens, 18 years old, transferred in back in October. They all read his file as they waited on him to come to the office. Kate was surprised when he walked in. She was expecting someone...taller, more charming…but he was sort of a geeky looking kid. She put his height around 5'8''. A little short for a senior, he appeared to be thin and wiry.

"Hi Dominic, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Detective Bocharov and Mr. Castle. We just have a couple of questions about you and Alyssa Warford if you don't mind."

"Sure," he stammered a little nervously. "But I barely knew her, so I don't know how much help I could be."

"When's the last time you spoke to her?" Kate asked.

Bocharov followed up quickly with, "Where were you from 3 to 5 pm yesterday afternoon?"

"Um, I haven't spoken to her in a few days…I think we said 'hi' in the hallway one day last week." He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember his whereabouts. "Let me think, I …went to tutoring yesterday, then I went to work till a little after 5. Yeah, a little after 5, I was sick to my stomach really bad so I went home" he answered Bocharov.

He gave them his boss's phone number and they let him go back to class. A quick check of tutoring sign in sheets confirmed he signed in at 2:35 and out at 3:40p.m.

On the way out to their car, Bocharov called Dominic's boss. "Ok, his boss said he showed up after school and left around 5:00, sick as a dog."

Kate sighed, "Ok then, let's see if the boys found anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others were running background checks on faculty and staff that had means and opportunity, while Kate and Rick updated the murder board. Once they were finished they both took some time to study it.

"Something about this whole thing doesn't make sense, Castle. By all accounts, Alyssa was well liked and well behaved."

"Yes, aside from having underage sex in a dirty gym…which by the way, I'm sure Alexis would never do, she seems to be an all American girl.

"You sure about that Castle?" She cut her eyes sideways at him.

"Why…what? Do you know something I don't know?" he asked, suddenly worried that maybe Kate knew more about his own daughter than he did.

"Oh, I know lots of somethings you don't know" she smiled wickedly.

_She remembered one evening when Rick was out-of-town. She came home early, only to catch Alexis and her College boy in various stages of undress as they were kissing their way up the staircase. Kate didn't say anything, she just pulled her jacket back to reveal her badge and gun. She held the door open for the young man who couldn't get out of the house fast enough. She looked up at the beautiful young woman who would soon be her step-daughter and fought the urge to preach to her about the vast difference between sex and love. Without a word, she turned and headed for her and Rick's bedroom. Alexis called her name nervously. Kate paused, "Don't worry, I won't tell your Dad. She heard Alexis release the breath she had been holding. "Goodnight Alexis", Kate called out to her as she shut the bedroom door behind her._

"Kate Beckett, are you withholding information about my child…."

Kate's phone buzzed. "Oh look!" she said with a smile of relief, "It's Lanie. Maybe she has something for us."

As she talked to her friend, Castle whispered in her ear, "This conversation isn't over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lanie" Kate called out as they entered the morgue.

Lanie smiled at them from her computer, "Hey you two. Uh Oh…Castle, you're not the grinning idiot I'm used to…what gives" she asked.

"Just a moral dilemma" he stated. "Apparently Kate has none." He glared at Kate accusingly.

"Whoa…those are harsh words, lover boy. Ok, tell the Doctor all about it."

"Castle seems to think that I know something about Alexis' sex life that I'm supposed to share with him." She waved her hand at him in exasperation.

Castle sputtered. "Don't say that!"

"Say what?"asked Kate.

"Alexis' sex life!"

"Why not?"

"Because", he looked nauseous, "You make it sound like she has one."

Lanie patted Rick on the shoulder and smiled. "Oh Daddy… it's gonna be ok. Little girls grow up and turn into women….who have sex." She loved torturing him, "Wild, hot, uninhibited, screamin and scratchin, breakin-the-bed kind of sex!" Lanie had her eyes closed, licking her lips and smiling as if she was remembering some of those times.

Richard Castle looked horrified. "Oh my God!...stop!...all those visuals of Alexis...doing those...this is not helpful Lanie!"

Kate was all but bent over double laughing at his reactions.

"C'mon Babe, unless she's doing something dangerous, it's nobody's business but her own." She put her hands on her hips, "You were sexually active at her age."

"That was different….I was a guy and it…it..., his voice tapered off as he was forced to realize his argument was invalid.

"What you want is a double standard…and you know it." Said Lanie, rolling her eyes.

Castle pouted and huffed, "One of these days I'm going to learn to stop asking you two for advice. Fatherly logic and regular logic are _NOT_ the same," He pointed out.

With a last consoling pat on his shoulder, Lanie got around to her news. "Well it appears we do have two sexual partners, if Toby was tellin the truth about his condoms. In addition, there was no alcohol in her system to go with her GHB. The vomit on her ID, the blanket and her clothes are all a match for her stomach contents."

"There wasn't any vomit on her clothes at the crime scene," Castle remembered.

"No, we found it on the _inside_ of her clothes as we were getting her ready for autopsy. Which means, her clothes were either off or pulled open when she puked."

"Anything else?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, Lanie said, "Quite a bit more."

"Our young friend here had a seizure before she died. There are abrasions consistent with those of a person having a seizure on her right hand and her legs, some of her teeth are chipped, and a huge bite mark on her tongue that matches her own teeth. There is slight petechial hemorrhaging around her eyes. For now I'm listing cause of death as asphixiation as a result due to seizure."

"Do you know what caused the seizure?" asked Castle

"No, but I've requested her medical records, so hopefully that will tell us something; plus I'm still waiting on her blood work to come in."

"Ok, thanks Lanie, talk to you later" Kate smiled at her friend. Rick held the door for her as they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stopping for lattes, they went back to the bullpen. Bocharov and the boys were still there, working the phones. Kate shared the new information with the rest of the team while Ryan updated the board.

"We need to run down the GHB dealers in the area around the school and the alley…see if anyone recognizes anyone from school." Leon suggested.

"Yeah, we can get pictures to some uniforms and see if anyone in Narcotics can help us," offered Ryan.

"Hold on a minute." Esposito chimed in. "What if our killer isn't related to the school at all…what if he's just some random whack job stalker?"

"Good point" said Kate. "Tomorrow re-canvas the alley way area and talk to the bus driver. Maybe some regulars have seen something over the last few days they didn't associate with our crime."

"There is still the matter of our killer's secret lair." Castle reminded the group. "That will help answer some questions when we find it."

Kate looked at her watch. Almost 4:00 p.m. She tugged on Castle's sleeve. "You ready babe?"

"Sure, where to next?"

"Home."

"You're sending me home?" he looked and sounded confused.

"No…I meant for us both to go home…we've been here since seven. I'm ready to call it a day."

"You mean am I ready to go home and spend the rest of the evening with my fiancée?" he smiled. "That sounds perfect."

He grabbed their coats and called out to the guys, "Good night everyone. I am taking the future Mrs. Castle home before she changes her mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan and Esposito stared in disbelief as Beckett and Castle stepped into the elevator arm in arm.

"Wow….your Captain must be a real ball buster if knocking off an hour early gets this kind of response" Leon said with mild curiosity.

"No, dude, you don't understand. Kate Beckett almost never leaves early…and never in the middle of a case like this" Espo explained. Ryan was nodding his head to confirm Javier's story.

"Well, maybe she is trying to find some balance in her life, eh?"

"Excuse me, I was told I could find Kate or Rick over here." Lynette Sullivan looked around expectantly.

Esposito turned on his Latin-lover smile when he saw the lovely Lynette. She reminded him of the rock-star, P!nk…and she was wearin the hell out of that sea-blue, silk, off-the shoulder, dress. "I'm sorry, you just missed them. I'm Detective Esposito, can I help you with…anything?" his words said 'anything' but his tone said, '_anything at all'_.

"I'm their wedding planner, Lynette Sullivan, if you could just see that they get my card and ask one of them to call me in the morning." She seemed immune to Esposito's charms as she smiled and gave him her card.

Javier's smile faded a bit, Ryan grinned real big and was making crashing motions behind Lynette's back.

Esposito was recovering his composure for another shot, when Leon smoothly stepped in and gallantly offered his arm to Lynette. "Good Afternoon, I am Detective Leonid Bocharov." His accent was only a little thicker than normal. "You only just missed them. Perhaps you would allow me to assist you and we may still catch them, ya? He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then he smiled.

Lynette was oddly flattered at his old school approach. When he smiled she became curious and slid her hand through the crook of his waiting arm. "That would be great. Thanks", she said with an easy smile. Leonid led her towards the elevators, but at the pace he was walking, she didn't think they had a chance of catching their prey.

"Yo, did you see that, bro? He totally cut my line!" Javier could not believe it. "How could he do that?" Javier stared at them as they walked out of the squad room.

"Eh, I guess some chicks dig accents, brah." Ryan slapped Espo on the shoulder and said, "Maybe you should work on one" in his best Latino accent.

Javier turned his head to look at Ryan. "Yo, that sucked!"

"Oh yeah? ", Ryan crowed as they went back to work, "Let's hear your best Irish Brogue laddie!"

"Bite me, Kevin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: please, please, please leave a comment. I look forward to people's reactions. I'm having a blast writing it, and I hope that comes across. Let me know what you think. Chapter 7 soon. **_

_**(p.s.) I'm reserving Leo and Lyn for their own story…I have an idea. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Afternoon Delights

Chapter 7: Afternoon Delights

**_A/N: _**" I don't own Castle and I'm not affiliated with them in any way."

**_A/N: ***I am sorry but I had to go back and add in some story components to allow for more jealous EX drama in chapter 8 and 9 lol. Let me know what you think of the new twist.!_**

**_In the first part of this chapter, our lovers have taken a Tuesday afternoon off to just be together and unwind and...Well…you will have to read...do not read if you do not like graphic. Rated M for a reason._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked into the loft, hung her coat and purse, and waited on Rick to shut the door. As soon as he turned towards her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Now she was home. Whenever she was in his arms, it always felt like the world was ok again.

Rick was surprised at how quickly Kate latched on to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly in his embrace. He loved holding her, he felt such a fierce need to protect her and keep her safe. He buried his face in her beautiful, chestnut curls and inhaled her scent. The lovers swayed together for several moments, just enjoying the comfort of physically reconnecting.

After a few moments, Castle dropped a few light kisses against her hair and said, "How about I make us some hot chocolate while you slip into something more comfortable. I will order dinner for us, and then we can just relax for the rest of the evening." He nuzzled his face into her neck and couldn't help but place a kiss there. He murmured into her ear, "How does that sound?"

"Mmm", she moaned, quietly enjoying the hardness of his chest and the softness of his kisses. "You are more relaxing than hot chocolate and I'm not really hungry at the moment." Her left hand was gently rubbing his chest, her engagement ring catching the light as she explored him. "You know what really sounds great right now, Castle?" She smiled up at him, her contentment shining in her eyes. "Just laying down next to you; cuddling, talking …about anything, I don't really care. I just want to spend some quiet time with the man I love."

He smiled at the last part; he never got tired of hearing her say she loved him. "Well, I tell you what, I'm going to at least grab a couple of waters for us. In case we get thirsty later, we won't have to leave our nest."

He braced them both as she leaned against him to remove one black stiletto, then the other. Kate pulled off her suit coat and slung it over her left shoulder. Carrying her shoes by two fingers, she slowly walked into their room. Rick's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Quickly he grabbed their waters and a few other things and joined her in their lair.

Kate smiled when Rick came into the bedroom. His arms were loaded with stuff. "What happened to just grabbing some water" she asked with a laugh, "What all do you have there?"

"Well in the interest of relaxing, I have water….to keep us hydrated, I snagged the leftover veggie tray from Sundays' dinner….and I have candles to create a relaxing ambience." Rick set the tray and water bottles on the bed as he went about lighting candles all over the room. He turned the lights out after he lit the last candle to set the room aglow.

Kate was leaning back on one elbow, munching celery and searching the tray for her next morsel. Her shoes and sport coat were tossed across the chair near the foot of the bed. She was wiggling her painted toenails; his guess was those stilettos weren't as comfortable as they were sexy. He took off his socks and shoes and placed them by the chair where her clothes had landed. He pulled off his shirt, removed his belt, and added them to the pile. He decided to leave his jeans on for now.

Rick settled in at the foot of the bed and pulled Kate's feet into his lap. He began massaging her feet. Her response was to close her eyes and groan with bliss at this unexpected treat. "Talk to me…not about work …or the wedding…let's have a normal conversation." She realized that deep down she needed balance, as someone recently pointed out to her. Rick was her balance, her anchor. "Talk to me about your work," she asked him.

For the next hour, Rick spoke of his characters, his plot and dialogue issues as he massaged her entire body. He explained how Paula, his manager, was pushing him for more book tours. He talked to her about serious and trivial things. He could see just the massage and his calm tones were relaxing her.

Kate was surprised to find that at sometime during the massage, he had replaced her knit slacks with a pair of gray shorts and her blouse and bra with a black and red T-shirt that read 'I heart Rick Castle'…the kind with a picture of a real heart instead of the cupid style heart. "Nice shirt choice….thanks" she smiled at Rick who was now stretched out on the bed, nibbling at the veggie tray.

"You're welcome. Did you have a nice nap?" he was grinning at her as he grabbed a pickle spear.

"I did not fall asleep," she said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, my dear, you most certainly did…and by the way…you have the cutest snore." He reached out and placed a dab of veggie dip on her nose. She laughingly rubbed it off and licked it from her fingers. "You don't remember me taking your pants off? Or putting those clothes on you? You helped…but you were in a haze by that point."

Kate's face froze as she had a thought. She lifted the waistband of her shorts, then turned to Rick and smiled. "You took my panties off too?"

He shrugged, and placed another small dollop of dip on her bottom lip. "To be honest, I really didn't see the point in leaving them on."

Kate licked the dip off her lips slowly; she was watching him watching her tongue as it darted out to clean the creamy sauce. "Really?" She licked the last traces of the dip from her lips. Very slowly, Kate reached inside her shorts and touched herself. She was wet…creamy wet. "Um, babe….you didn't have fun without me while I was asleep did you?" she held her wet fingers up to him questioningly.

Kate gasped when he took her hand and placed her wet fingers in his mouth. He cleaned them, savoring her taste with his tongue and placed a kiss on them before he relinquished his hold. His eyes were a smoldering stormy-blue and they never dropped her gaze. "I considered it," he said honestly, as he placed another drop of dip on her mouth.

She reached for it, but he shook his head to stop her. He moved the veggie tray to his bedside table and rose above her, rolling her onto her back and bracing himself with his arms. "But I like it better…"...he drove his knees in between hers, spreading her to make room for him…"when you are actively engaged."

He slowly, deliberately ground his denim-clad hips against her. Kate arched her neck, her mouth falling open as the glorious sensation overwhelmed her senses. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, as was her habit; she tasted the dip and licked her lips, as her mind was imagining something else.

Their bodies were only touching at one point. He was getting so hard. Rick continued to grind against her; he changed his speed, sometimes slow and hard, sometimes fast and soft. His eyes were closed, letting his body absorb every sensation.

Kate's hips were rising to meet his thrusts. The thin cotton shorts didn't offer much protection from the friction of his jean covered hard-on and she began to shake…"Oh god Rick…yes, yes…please don't stop." She buried both hands in his soft brown hair.

He dropped his head so that their foreheads were touching; their eyes met and held. "Come for me baby….that's it." He couldn't resist her mouth any longer. He kissed her, his tongue keeping time with his thrusts.

She locked her ankles around his waist and pulled him tighter against her.…"oh my god this feels so good"…Her eyes started to flutter shut as her orgasm neared.

"keep your eyes open baby…I want you to see my face when you come."…quickly he pinned her hips to the bed, with one long, hard thrust upward he knew he had exposed her clit from within her folds. He pressed against it hard, using his hips to make small, grinding circles around it with his bulging jeans…."yes Kate, god yes!"….

She pulled down hard against his head and thrust up into his hips as hard and as fast as she could. Her breath was coming in pants now, her voice was throaty and erotic as she encouraged and threatened him. "Oh god if you stop now I'll kill you….yesss…like that…oh...oh...!

"Look at me Kate! Stay with me…I want to watch you explode." The dam building inside her burst. Rick watched as her eyes lost focus, her body arched and stiffened, she couldn't breath as the waves overwhelmed her…"I love you Kate. I love you baby."…He continued rubbing against her more slowly as the tension left her muscles.

Kate gasped, sucking air back into her lungs. Rick's mouth was on her neck, rubbing his stubble against it as he kissed her throat. "Oh my ….God I love you Rick, I love you…she said between gulps of air.

Rick moved to her side propping up on an elbow, slowly he traced designs on her stomach. She rolled over to face him; she leaned forward and kissed him, he groaned as she deepened the kiss. He took her hand and rubbed it over his still throbbing erection.

"Rick….you didn't…? She was surprised that he had not. She said with a naughty smile, "Let me see if I can help you out with your… _little…_ problem."

He smiled at her. "Little, huh? …That wasn't your excuse the other night when I wanted to knock at your back door." He laughed as she blushed and smacked his arm.

"Look, I'm up for sex pretty much anyway you want it, role play, some bondage, whatever positions we like…I'm just not sure about that part. I've never done it and I don't think I would like it." She was still squeezing and massaging the front of his jeans. "But who knows….you might talk me into it one day"

She smiled and pulled part of her lower lip into her mouth at his hopeful expression. "Now…be quiet…and let me work."

She pressed his shoulders back as she threw her right leg over him. She wiggled against his hard-on as she pulled her t-shirt off. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up over his head. She stopped when the neck of the shirt was still covering his eyes; his arms were stuck in the shirt as well. "Leave it," she whispered softly to him. She knew he could take it off anytime, she was also certain that he would not.

She kissed him, their tongues dueling as their mouths devoured each other. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it gently.

"Kate….give me your breasts," his voice was husky with desire.

She scooted up his body a bit until her breasts were over his mouth. She dipped down until one erect nipple just grazed his lips. His mouth tried to capture it, but she moved away too quickly. She did this a couple more times before he finally caught it.

_Damn the woman and her teasing, he thought_…she was entirely too good at it. …he couldn't wait to see what she tried next. With his eyesight and hands useless, he relied on other cues. He could feel her dipping her chest towards him, this time he rose at the last second and caught her in his mouth.

His mouth took in as much of her breast as he could and he used his lips to nip and suck on her flesh. Finally, he let her slide out of his mouth until only her nipple remained. He sucked on it; the pressure of his tugging made her moan. He let it go with a loud pop. He let his head drop back to the pillow and waited on her next move.

Kate let him repeat the process for her other breast.

She kissed him again, running her hands over his jaw…lightly scratching his neck with her nails and licking over the scratches. Her lips found the place where his neck curved into his shoulder….she gently kissed the spot…then she sucked hard on it for several seconds….she stopped and looked at the red mark she made…then sucked it twice more.

She moved to his chest, teasing the few chest hairs he had with her fingers and licking and sucking on his erect nipples. Her fingers softly rubbed him all over his torso, learning every bend and bump….her bottom was making circles in his lap.

Kate moved off his lap. Kneeling beside him, she opened his pants and pulled the zipper down. He lifted his hips to help her as she tugged off his jeans and tossed them on their growing pile of clothes. His boxer-briefs and her shorts soon followed.

Kate straddled him again; she took his hard length and positioned it as she slowly lowered herself on to him. She made short strokes at first then she took him all at once. She repeated this a few times until she could tell it was driving him mad.

Rick couldn't hold back anymore, he ripped off his T-shirt. He pulled his knees up, which tossed her forward. She had to catch herself on his shoulders to keep from falling. He wrapped his arms around her back, planted his feet, lifted his hips and began to drive into her. "Oh my….Kate….shit…don't move…please god, don't move….I'm so close…" His voice muffled because his face was buried among her breasts, but she understood him.

His frantic pace was building pressure in her again. She tightened her inner muscles around him as he moved; she couldn't resist and started moving to match his thrusts. They cried out together as they both climaxed, holding on to each other.

After a few moments when he could move, Rick reached for the bottles of water and handed one to Kate. They were exhausted, sweaty and thirsty. Castle drained his quickly.

"My God woman, we may not live to see the wedding…"

"That was so worth leaving work early," Kate smiled up at him...her eyes were dancing. "I have to say…I feel very relaxed." She took a long drink from her bottle.

"Me too," he said with a happy smile. "I have an idea how we could spend the rest of the evening….wanna hear it?"

"I think I can guess," she said, running her bare foot up his calf.

"You have a one track mind… let's grab a shower, and go see a movie…a comedy…maybe one of those cartoons for kids."

Kate laughed at his excitement. "You know what, Castle? That actually sounds fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wed 8 am

Kate and Rick stepped off the elevator the next morning, laughing as they discussed the finer points of the movie they saw the night before. It was a story about a Princess who had magical ice powers. Rick stopped at the break room to get them coffees while Kate headed straight for her desk. Esposito was already at work and he was updating the murder board.

"Morning, Espo….you got something new?" she motioned to the board.

"Hey, uh, yeah. I've been looking at the science teachers. Turns out one of the them might not have been where he said he was during the attack on our vic. In the initial canvas, he said he was in his room grading papers until shortly after five that afternoon.

Castle came to stand next to her and handed her a latte.

"Thank you." She still loved that he brought her coffee, one of the many things she loved about him.

"How many science teachers with means and opportunity do we have," she asked.

"We have four." Esposito recalled. "Teacher number one, a Mr. Ralph Baker, married, two kids, a degree in Chemistry. He was also one of Alyssa's tutors."

Castle asked, "What was he doing during the attack?"

Javier grinned, "The girls' basketball coach; a real hottie too. I checked with her personally and she confirmed it." He checked his notes again. "Number two was at a heart doctor appointment and number three was having coffee with his Husband, a GW History teacher, at a café down the street from the school. They're regulars after school and the staff remembered them.

"Okay …so who is teacher number four," Kate inquired.

Espo took a DMV photo of the man in question and hung it on the board. The man was pale and thin, with long blonde hair. "Meet Stanley Little. Degree in chemistry and a serious super science nerd. Turns out, chloroform is a common item in his lab and he would know how to make GHB. "

Kate shook her head at Javier. "As much as you hate nerds, Espo, being one doesn't make him a suspect…is there anything concrete to go on here?"

Ryan came walking up to the group holding up a file folder. "As a matter of fact there is," he said with a satisfied smile. "While I was talking to some of the students, one of them mentioned a prank they pulled on Mr. Little last year. Seems some kids turned his classroom doorknob backwards and locked it from the inside. Obviously they were trying to avoid his class, which they say is beyond boring."

"Ahhh, the old reverse the knob trick, truly classic. Then you just have to wait for maintenance to come and fix it, which by the way, class is almost certain to be over by then." Castle smiled, "Good times."

Ryan grinned at Castle. "Well it seems Mr. Little outsmarted the pranksters. He crawled through his window and class resumed on schedule." Ryan's smile faded as he delivered more news. "Also, a couple of months ago, Alyssa asked to be taken out of Mr. Little's tutoring and placed in Mr. Baker's."

Kevin grabbed a marker and started updating the board under Mr. Little's picture with the information he had gathered. "Now…he said he was in his room grading papers, but no one remembered seeing him…so, on a hunch… I climbed out of his window and made my way to the crime scene. According to our timeline, he would have had plenty of time to sneak out, make it to the alley, and sneak back in his class by 5pm.

Kate's face became serious at the prospect of a real suspect. "Get him in here and let's see what he has to say for his whereabouts." She turned to Esposito, "Pull his background, and let's see if he has a record.

Kate's phone buzzed. It was Lanie. "Castle and I will go see what Lanie has for us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kate, I'm glad you're here. Hey to you too Castle," she said with a bright smile.

"A very good friend of mine at the lab rushed our blood work through last night. I got the report this morning. Turns out our victim had Dilantin in her system as well as GHB.

"What is Dilantin used for," Kate asked, slightly confused. She had never heard of this drug.

"Medically, it's used to control seizures. The side effects can be dizziness, confusion, slurred speech. All of which our killer might have wanted. Another one is nausea, which might explain the vomit, but I doubt the killer wanted that." Her face curled up in disgust at the idea.

"Where would you even find that kind of drug on the street," Castle wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but we need to find out in a hurry." Kate finished her notes, called out a thank you to her friend and headed back to the squad room. Castle had to hurry to catch her.

"Castle!" yelled Lanie "come back."

When he stuck his head back in the door, she told him, "Tell Kate that the Dilantin would have had to been injected to work quickly enough to match her timeline, and there are no injection marks on her body."

He gave her the thumbs up and turned to leave. "Oh…and Castle…your hickey is showing." She was still chuckling as he hurried after Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle passed along the message to Beckett and Javier then he added the information to their board.

"Great, thank you, I'll text the information to Ryan and Leon." She paused and looked around wondering where Leo was today.

"Castle, would you mind going over some of the canvas statements while I make some calls? Just see if anything pops out at you or doesn't add up."

"Sure, glad to."Castle smiled good-naturedly, grabbed the files, and headed for the break room where he had some room to work.

Kate's first call was to Alyssa's parents to find out if she had a history of seizures. No one was home so she left a message to call her back soon.

Next Kate called Leo.

"Privyet, Kashka. Kak dyela?" he asked in Russian

Kate naturally responded in Russian. "Hey Leo, I'm fine…where are you?"

"I am looking up sex offenders in the area around the alley. See if I can find anything. Also, am asking about persons selling GHB in the area…so far, nothing. Why… do you need me at the precinct?"

"Yes, we have a suspect coming in for questioning soon...I would like for you to be here."

"Okay, I will be there soon" He told her.

Suddenly Kate could feel eyes on her; she looked up to find Rick standing near her. His face told her he knew she was talking to Leo and she could tell he felt awkward.

"Poka…. Mne nUzhna iti" she said and hung up the phone.

Castle sat down in his ratty, brown chair. "So…I take it that was Detective Bocharov?"

"Yeah, it was." Kate's smile was forced and Rick could see a hint of insecurity in her captivating hazel-green eyes.

"He's investigating known sex offenders in the area around the alley and tracking down GHB dealers."

"Kate, why did you say 'bye – I have to go'? You don't have to feel guilty for talking to him. I'm ok. I promise."

He smiled at her stunned expression. "You _do_ realize I have written several books that involve Russians, right? I have picked up a phrase or two over the years."

"You looked like you felt…uncomfortable about it," Kate explained.

"No, I was actually trying to follow your conversation. You speak very quickly, you know," his smile said he was proud of her ability to speak Russian.

Kate's eyes were twinkling as she gave him a relieved smile. "Leo is on his way in to be here when we interview Mr. Little."

"Ok, I'm guessing I'm getting bumped from the interview room?"

"Yes, with Leo's experience with sexual predators, I think he will be more helpful inside rather than behind the glass."

Kate's phone rang and she answered, "Beckett….yes ma'am, thank you for calling me back so soon. I was wondering if Alyssa had a history of seizures."

She took notes as she listened. "What kind of medication was she on for them?" Kate thanked the woman for her help and hung up.

"Yes!" she said with some excitement.

"What?" Asked Castle and Esposito

"The killer didn't bring the Dilantin; Alyssa was taking it for epilepsy." Kate could feel they were getting closer. Nothing concrete yet, but she had a hunch something was going to break soon.

"Hey Espo…do you have the video from the school?" Kate called to him.

"Yeah, I got it about an hour ago. I've been going over it since then."

"Good, let me know if you find anything." She ordered. "I need to talk to Lanie real quick. When Mr. Little gets here, put him in a box and wait for Leo and me.

"Will do boss." Javier saluted.

"You want me to come with you or wait here," Castle asked her.

"No you just hang out here; I will be back in a bit. Text me when our suspect and Leo show up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle decided to watch video footage with Esposito. That sounded much more fun than going over statements. They had been at it for a while when Ryan walked in with their suspect. Ryan put him in an interrogation room and joined them in the bullpen.

Ryan asked, "Anything new?"

Javier filled him in on the latest news as they continued to watch video footage.

Captain Gates spoke and they all jumped. "Detective Esposito, update me please."

Gates listened intently as he went over all the facts they knew and what leads they were tracking down. When he was done, she turned her attention to Castle.

"Mr. Castle, did I not make myself clear that you were to be professional here at the station?" her tone implied that somehow he had screwed that up.

"Yes Sir…but if you're referring to the closet-"

"Is this how you would dress for a TV interview? Would you show up for a book signing like this?"

Her eyes said she was pissed about something but damned if he could figure out what it was.

He looked at himself and quickly took stock of his attire. Plum colored button-down, black slacks, black shoes. He was not seeing the problem.

"Captain Gates, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the huge hickey on your neck! Its bad enough we all have to watch you make …googly eyes at each other, but having that showing is unprofessional. Now…button up your shirt or go home and change."

Rick felt like a teenager getting scolded by a Great Aunt. He actually blushed as he buttoned up to his collar.

Gates glared at him until he finished. "Hmph," she said. Then she totally shocked him by leaning in to whisper, "Mr. Castle, a word of advice, next time, tell her to put it where it doesn't show." With a straight face, she gave him a conspiratorial wink and went back to her office.

He turned to Ryan and Esposito, "Shut up!...Not a word!"

They collapsed in laughter and high fives and fist bumps. When Castle glared at them or tried to say something, it just sent them into more fits of laughter. Gates looked out her window and they howled some more.

"Okay, you know what? No Ferrari for a month…each! And you can forget the mid-court basketball tickets for next week!" Castle was sputtering and the whole squad was watching them. "And they were front row too!"

"I need to work with you guys. We never have this much fun in sex crimes. What did I miss?" Leo was leaning against Ryan's desk. Despite his words, his body language was tense, not that of a man ready to join in on the hilarity.

"Nothing" Rick said firmly, "Nothing at all."

Leo looked from Castle to the still smiling Detectives. He turned to Rick and said, "Okay then. Is this our guy in this room here?" He indicated Interrogation room three.

"Yeah, here's his file." Said Ryan as he handed it over to Detective Bocharov.

Still chuckling, Javier said, "I'll let Beckett know you're here."

_*** Leo was murderously angry. He knew he had no right to be, but still… He caught a glimpse of the love mark on Castle's neck as he was buttoning his shirt and he had heard the Captain say 'Hickey'. The thought of this man with this new Kashka…she deserved better. He was going to make Kate see that Castle was too weak for a woman like her._

Castle watched Bocharov. He took Mr. Little's file and stood in front of the interrogation door. He would alternate between reading the file and reading Mr. Little. Slowly he was morphing from the easygoing cop he had first met, into a dangerous predator. Stanley was becoming more and more intimidated the longer Bocharov stood looking at him through the clear glass.

_'His technique is awesome. This is too cool,' thought Rick excitedly. 'It's definitely going in my next book.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lanie greets Kate with, "Hey girl …um….I don't have anything new since I talked to you a little while ago." She said with a curious look on her face.

"Actually, this time I have news for you." Kate said with a smile for her friend.

"Mmm, this is different. Whatcha' got?"

"Alyssa's mom confirmed that she had epilepsy…and she took Dilantin for it."

"Well that is helpful, now instead of needing to find evidence of three drugs, you just need two." She smiled at her best friend and said, "Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but honey, you could have texted me this."

Lanie gave her a sympathetic look and asked her, "What do you really want to talk about?" She arched an eyebrow, "It's not Bimbette Lynette is it?"

Kate laughed at that. "No, it's not _his_ ex; it's mine."

"You mean the sexy Russian?"

"Yeah," she said with a nostalgic nod, "that one."

"Is he stirring up old flames?" Lanie hoped not, she would hate to see something come between Kate and Castle.

"Oh no. It's not that. Rick is everything I would ever want or need. I can't imagine ever being with someone else in my life." Kate bent over and put her head between her hands and laughed, "Oh God, I sound like a lovesick fool. Slap me now." Her face was bathed in a foolish grin.

"Naw, I think it's wonderful…and the only way I'm gonna slap you is if you let your sexy Russian mess up your good thing."

"It's just that I would like to be able to talk to Rick about what a big part of my life Leo was." Kate was spinning her engagement ring unconsciously. "To be fair, Rick is dealing with some of the fallout from mine and Leo's relationship. Normally I can talk to him about anything…but I'm not sure how he would feel about this."

Lanie, thought about it for a few seconds. She said cautiously, "Well, now that you mention it, he doesn't seem to like the subjects of Josh or Demming too much."

"That's because Josh and Tom weren't _before_ him…they were kinda, well, _during_ him." She said with an understanding shrug of her shoulders. "In a way I feel like that about Gina."

"How so?"

"It's weird, before he started seeing her again, I could deal with Gina, because their romance period was before my time." Kate's nose started flaring, "Since then…every time I see her, I think about her sleeping with him while he was mine."

Kate abruptly stopped speaking. She quickly glanced at Lanie with a narrowed expression. "He wasn't really mine," she said, trying to explain. "I mean we weren't seeing each other,… but how dare she have him when I wanted him!"

Lanie laughed and gave Kate a long hug. "I think you worry too much. Kate, Castle has been tryin to figure out what makes you tick since he met you. I bet he would appreciate the insight, to be honest."

"So you think I should volunteer it or wait to see if he asks?"

"I think it's always better to be honest from the beginning. He loves you Kate, I bet he'll understand."

Kate's gota text. "I gotta go talk to a suspect." She gave her friend a rare hug. "Thank you, Lanie."

"Anytime, sweetie, anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8: One Step Forward, Two steps

Chapter 8: One-step forward, two steps back

_**A/N: **__**Sadly, I am not writing for the Castle series**__**. **__**They are not my characters**__**.**___ Please leave feedback!

**If you haven't read the updated ****chapter seven****, please stop and do so before reading chapter 8. I had to go back and add some story components to set up a future event. Some things won't make sense in chapter 8 if you don't go back and read chapter 7. The story has decided it needed the event, and I am apparently at its mercy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wed. 11.00am**

Castle and Esposito watched as Kate and Leo interrogated Stanley. Leo circled the room and got in close whenever he asked Stanley questions. Leo was keeping Stanley nervous.

Kate was sitting calmly in front their suspect, handing him crime scene photos and presenting the evidence she said would convict him. She pleaded with him to confess so that he would feel better.

With every piece of information she handed him Leo would accuse Stanley of being guilty, of being a pervert, a sick bastard, a child molester.

It was the ultimate Good Cop/Bad Cop.

Through it all, Stanley Little never broke, he maintained he was grading papers; he never crawled out the window, never made GHB, never killed or raped anyone. Just as he started to break down and cry, there was a knock at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Leo joined Castle and Javi outside the room to see why Detective Ryan had interrupted them.

"Stanley's not our guy," he announced. His voice sounded very confident.

"What did you find," asked Leo. He wasn't surprised. Stanley, for all his nervousness was not a rapist. Leo recognized this as truth. _Stanley Little wasn't dark enough on the inside, not like me, he thought._

Ryan explained, "I was going over the school video again. It happened so fast I almost missed it."

He had the video cued up and ready for them. The video showed a janitor open Mr. Little's door and then shut it again.

"Did you guys see it?" They were all shaking their heads no.

They crowded in so they could see the monitor better. Before Rick could react, Leo casually slid in next to Kate, placing his hands on the desk near where hers were. They were almost touching.

_At first, Rick put it down to eagerness to see evidence. But when he caught the smug look Leo sent him, he knew it was deliberate. What the hell was this guy playing at, he wondered; getting more pissed by the minute_.

Ryan slowed the video down. "Watch closely right before he closes the door…he waves and speaks to someone." He played it again, and sure enough, they all saw what he was seeing.

Kate was all business, "We need his name and statement yesterday. I want to know who he was talking to."

Ryan was ready for her. "I got that too. His name is Paul Rucker. I called the school and the Principal ID'd him from the video. Turns out, he missed work on Tuesday, which is why we missed him in the canvases."

"The Principal spoke to him and Mr. Rucker is prepared to swear that he saw and spoke to Mr. Little around 4:45 pm. I have a uniform there now taking his statement."

"Shit!" Kate swore. "Now we're back to square one…no suspect, nothing."

She looked at Javier, "Will you go cut Stanley loose please. Apologize and all that for his trouble…you know the drill…smooth things over."

Javier didn't look pleased with his assignment, "Yeah, thanks."

"Great job Kevin. It's aggravating but I'm glad we didn't charge the wrong guy." She patted him on the back as she walked over towards her desk.

Kate took a deep breath and tried to center herself. They had to go back to their board and start over.

Kate was thinking hard. Racking her brain for some clue they had missed. One thing she had learned from her years as a detective was to start at the beginning.

"Ok, clearly we missed something. Let's start over. Go back through everyone's alibis. Dig into them, if there is a thread to pull, pull it. Let's see what we can unravel." Kate was barking out orders.

Javier pulled out folders on the alibis and started looking for weaknesses.

Leo was staring intently at the murder board. He took a couple of pictures of it with his phone. He walked up beside Kate and placed his hand at the small of her back, making sure Castle saw him.

"Kashka, I have an idea. I will let you know how it turns out." He slung his black leather jacket on and left.

_Castle raised an eyebrow at Leo's use of his pet name for Kate. He decided not to make an issue of it for now. Kate already thought he was jealous. She was sure to think he was imagining things and then he would look an even bigger fool to her. He was in a lose-lose situation, and he would bet Leo knew it_.

"Beckett, I think we need to go back to the alley. That is, after all, where this whole thing began."

"C'mon Castle….it's just an alley full of boxes, we've been over it already,' Ryan said, trying to break this fascination Castle had with the alley way.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I think that alley still has something to tell us." Suddenly Rick's face was full of excitement and an idea.

"Ryan…you are exactly correct. That alley _IS _full of boxes – right now! However, it won't be by this afternoon. Maybe when all the boxes are gone it will show us something new."

He gave Kate a determined look. "We really need to go to the alley after the boxes are broken down."

She gave up. "Okay, Castle and I will head for the alley and start poking around. Every one keep in touch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Rick stopped for lunch. They didn't get to do this very often while they were working a case. Usually they grabbed a hotdog or something quick. Today, it seemed they had a little extra time.

Rick suggested an actual sit down lunch at a real diner with real food. He got tired of watching her eating half a hot dog or part of a corn dog.

"Rick, will you order me a burger, soda and fries? I need to use the ladies room."

He nodded, but she got the feeling he might not have been really listening.

"Castle...Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I got this...don't worry…geez, no faith at all." He grumbled and complained but she could see his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling behind his menu.

A few minutes later she returned to their table. "Did you order for me?"

"Yep, it should be here shortly." He smiled at her, images of her carrying his child still warming his thoughts. "I was wondering…did Javier ever talk to the bus driver? I don't remember seeing a statement from him or her."

"I'll text him and see," she replied. She pulled out her phone and started typing as their food arrived.

"What happened to my burger and fries?" she asked him suspiciously, as she eyed the food the waitress was placing in front of her.

"They were out…so I ordered us this," He was lying, she knew it, but he was good at keeping a straight face when he wanted to.

"Is this you objecting to my lunch choices?," she smiled at him.

"No, this is me making sure you get something healthier every so often." He reached out and squeezed her hand.

It was sweet that he did things like this to take care of her, so she decided not to complain about what he picked.

"Oh wow Castle, this looks much better than a burger." He had ordered them grilled chicken salads, large cups of loaded baked potato soup and two waters with lemon. He even remembered the salad dressing she preferred.

Her phone buzzed. "It's Esposito. He hasn't had time to get around to the bus driver yet. Maybe we can do that while we're in the alley today."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kate asked him, "Castle who do you think has the thinnest alibi so far?"

"Well, I would start with who's is airtight; Process of elimination." He was giving this serious thought, she could tell.

"First who are our persons of interest," he asked. "Why don't you make a list and we will cross off the airtight ones…then we can focus on the questionable ones."

Kate recognized a good idea when she heard it and she pulled out her notepad and pen.

Castle started naming people and their alibis and ways in which they were irrefutable.

"First - the boyfriend - Toby has a bus full of team mates and a stadium full of people to attest to his whereabouts..."Plus" he said sort of smugly, "I didn't get a killer vibe from him."

Kate laughed, "I'll be sure to include your lack of vibe as scientific proof to the D.A."

"Second…both sets of parents had solid alibis…they were all four at work, with plenty of witnesses. So we can rule them out.

Kate supplied the next one. "Mr. Little has been cleared beyond a doubt. Oh, and she asked to be taken from his tutoring because he tutors AP classes. It was just too hard for her... just in case you were wondering."

"Oh!….the mean girls…they cleared. They were at cheer practice and they're all accounted for." Castle reminded her.

He stopped thinking and focused on her writing this all down.

"Eat your salad Kate and some more soup please." Castle instructed her, pointing his fork for effect.

She took a few more bites of everything just because it made him smile. "You know, I have been feeding myself for many years now."

"Yeah, but you need to keep up your strength," he murmured. Suddenly his eyes lost focus as if he was daydreaming.

"For what," she asked as she took a long sip of her drink.

"For the baby."

Kate choked on her water. It was all she could do not to spew it all over their table.

"Shhhh!...for God's sake Castle, I am NOT pregnant!" She said as she coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Not yet," he replied with a happy smile.

She jabbed at his hand with her fork, he moved just in time to avoid being speared.

"OMG," she said, sounding a lot like Alexis, "Can we just finish the list please?"

"Okay, fine," he said, enjoying her discomfort. "We know the gay teacher and the heart patient teacher checked out. They were in public places with witness and cameras."

Kate agreed and scratched them off her list.

"So who's left," he asked her.

She consulted her list, "The teacher who was having an affair and the young boy who teased Alyssa once in a while."

"Didn't the girl's coach alibi the teacher," Rick asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she was telling the truth. We need to see if we can confirm it independently." Kate was trying to figure out how they could do that, when it hit her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Ryan.

"Hey Beckett…you got anything?" he asked.

"Maybe Kevin, I want you to see if you can find video evidence to confirm the teacher and the girls coach. She could be covering for him. See what you can find and let me know, okay?"

"I don't think it's him." Castle observed. He was smiling smugly at Kate.

"Oh really?", she laughed up at him. "What makes you think that.?"

"Well, Detective, unlike most men, women generally don't admit to having an affair …unless they are actually having an affair."

She made a face and rolled her eyes. "We need to get to the alley. Are you done eating?"

"Sure ," he replied as he finished off his salad. He dropped cash to cover the bill and tip and they headed for her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alley looked the same. '_If people were taking boxes, it wasn't in huge numbers,' _he decided.

Kate voiced his thoughts, "It looks the same to me as it did the other day."

Castle just nodded.

"Rick, what time does school get out," she asked him. "Didn't that man say his grandson came after school on Wednesdays?"

"He did….and to answer your question, I believe it lets out around two-thirty in the afternoon."

'_Well, Kate thought, no sense in standing here doing nothing.'_ She started talking to people that walked by, asking them about this alley, the boxes the kids played with, what they remembered about the box placement on Monday.

Castle started helping. He was such a people person. Kate looked up one time and he was surrounded by about six or seven people. He was talking to them all at once. Three people nodded and he pointed them in Kate's direction as the others walked away.

For the next hour that's how it went. He would round up people, and shuffle anyone with knowledge of the boxes on Monday to her. She smiled, this sure made canvassing much easier. All she had to do was sit and take names and statements**. **

Finally she called out, "I think that's got it Castle, thank you."

He came striding up to her, "Well…..survey says…..?" He waited on her reply.

Kate summarized her findings for him, "Of all the people you rounded up who remembered anything about the boxes, they pretty much all say the same thing. They remember walls, a few used the word maze, and quite a few remember not being able to see over it from the street."

"Kate….little kids didn't build that wall." His face was excited at the thrill of matching wits with a killer.

She laughed at how cute he looked when got excited about a case, "How could you possibly know that Castle?"

"Because that doesn't make sense! If little kids built those walls…chances are, the taller adults would be able to see over them.

She was looking at him disbelievingly.

"Kids," he explained, "would only need to stack the wall about three boxes high not to see over them. So how did these young kids even get six boxes up that high. High enough adults couldn't see over it?"

They looked at each other with sudden clarity and said, "The killer stacked the boxes!"

A few minutes later the boy whose job it was to deal with the boxes showed up and began breaking them down.

While he was doing that, Beckett and Castle continued to look around the alley.

Castle was looking at the placement of the boxes. Something about it was bothering him, as it had since this case had started. Most of the boxes were near the dumpsters…but there was another pile up against the building on the right side of the alley.

"Kate", he called to her, "Look at how the boxes are piled up. I think that's what has been bothering me."

"What's wrong with them…they're just stacks of boxes."

"Yes" Castle said, "But look at _where_ they're stacked. If the killer stacked the boxes as we think he did…and we already determined he probably piled the boxes on top of the victim to hide her, wouldn't it make sense that he put this stack over here too? Why make two stacks?" He studied her face to see if she understood where he was going with this.

Kate was beginning to see where he was going with this. "Yes, so why would he bother to stack some boxes over here, while putting the others near the dumpster?"

They looked at each other, smiled and said, "He's hiding something!"

They jogged over to the boxes piled up away from the dumpster, next to the wall. Castle started pitching empty boxes towards the center of the alley.

In less than a minute, they had uncovered a small door. It was the typical short door that led to basements from alleys. It had a shiny new lock on it.

Kate smiled at Rick. "I think we just found what he was trying to hide." She had the look of a hunter who had just picked up the scent of her prey.

Kate called for CSU to come and open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was definitely the killer's rape room. While CSU was processing, she and Rick were walking the scene and looking at the evidence.

"There's a dirty mattress, with a clean fitted sheet, but the sheet has pulled loose as it might during a struggle – or a seizure." Kate was thinking out loud.

Rick called her, "Beckett, you need to come see this."

She walked over to where he was, holding up another moving blanket like the ones from the dumpster. "Another moving blanket," she said.

"Not the blanket…look under it." He lifted it up a bit more so she could see.

What they found was a black George Washington High School hoodie complete with their symbol of a Trojan Helmet.

Castle used his gloved hands to unwad the hoodie so they could look at it. It was covered in what appeared to be three day old vomit.

"Does that look like puke to you," Castle asked.

Kate snapped a picture of the hoodie on her phone.

"Yes, I bet our killer used it to try and clean her up after she vomited before dragging her outside." Kate was trying to imagine how the crime had taken place. "He probably didn't want to risk getting caught with this on him, which is why he left it down here. He probably figured he could come back and clean up when everything died down."

A CSU officer called for Beckett. "You need to see this Detective."

Kate walked over to see what they had found, she couldn't believe her eyes. They had discovered a picture album; in it were photos of four young women with check marks above their photos...along with names, dates and times.

Perhaps more terrifying, was that there were photos of six other young women. Their names and detailed information about them were paper-clipped to their photos.

They also found a box of condoms, a trash can with a used condom in it, and a half empty bottle of water on a wooden box that was being used as a table.

"Kate, you do realize we just found the den of a serial rapist? It appears he's already raped four girls." Castle knew that finding the killers safe house would give them new clues, but he never imagined this. Four girls, who would forever be changed because of one sick individual; he suddenly felt very helpless.

"Yes, Castle….but we almost have him now, and we're going to save at least six girls…and no telling how many more. You just have to focus on the positive here." She gently squeezed his hand to let him know he wasn't alone in feeling helpless sometimes.

"Hey guys," Kate asked the CSU team. Would you make sure you to dust the photo album, inside and out for prints…the water bottle too and get it to ASAP to be tested for DNA."

Kate pulled out her phone and sent pictures of the vomit-covered hoodie to Espo, Ryan and Leo along with a quick text explaining what they had found in the alley.

"C'mon Rick, we need to get back to the station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the 12th with a determined stride. They were very close to catching their rapist and killer, she could feel it. They may not have a name yet, but they were closing in on him and it was just a matter of time.

Esposito fell into step with Beckett and Castle as they walked to the desk area.

"Hey, looks like you were right about pulling threads." He gave a grim smile and continued. "I went to talk to our boy Dominic's boss again. Earlier he confirmed Dominic came to work after school, but when I asked for a specific time….get this…he said the kid got there a little before 3:00 pm.

He also says the boy worked for about an hour, and then went to the bathroom complaining of being sick. No one saw him for the next hour. I checked the bathroom...guess what's in there?

He paused, but no one guessed. Esposito rolled his eyes and shook his head at his teammates.

Finally, Castle said, "Oohh! I know…a window!"

Javier's smile faded, he hated it when people guessed right. He narrowed his eyes at Castle and said, "Yep, our boy could have easily climbed out, gone around the block and went to the crime scene.

Ryan broke in, "Yeah but he was in tutoring until 3:40"

"Only according to a sign in sheet and those aren't exactly tamper-proof." Beckett was thinking.

"Tomorrow" she told Esposito, "Talk to the tutoring teacher, see if she remembers if he was there the whole time. Also check the signatures in and out, see if they match.

Some movement caught Kate's eye. Leo was walking in with someone in cuffs.

Leo put him in an interrogation room and walked over to the team.

"Where the hell have you been all day," Kate asked irritation evident in her tone.

Leo shrugged and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "Looking for him." He said as if that explained everything.

Kate closed her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. "Anything else, Javi?"

"Oh yeah…I saved the best for last." He held up the picture of the puked on hoodie. "On a hunch I show this picture to Dominic's boss. He says the boy was wearing a hoodie like this when he showed up for work, but when he came out of the head, he didn't have it."

Kate stood. "Ryan, get on that footage, find me something showing Dominic going in and out of tutoring." He nodded and headed for his desk.

Kate turned to Castle and smiled. "We're gonna nail this prick. He's our guy."

Castle smiled too, it made him feel good to know they were going to get justice for these girls.

Leo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Kashka, I think you will want to hear what this guy has to say." He nodded to indicate the person he had brought in a few minutes earlier. Then he shot a glance at Rick.

_Castle was fuming. _Kashka_. This was twice now; it's as if he was goading him with its use. _

Kate and Leo headed to talk to Leo's guest.

Rick was just about to step in the observation room to listen in, when he heard his name called.

He turned only to find himself face to face with Lynette. "Um, hi" He smiled awkwardly at her, "Did we have an appointment I forgot about?"

"No, actually. I dropped my card off yesterday and left a message for either you or Kate to call me." She looked around, "Is Kate here?"

"No," he said. "Wait…yes she is, but no she's not available." He clasped his hands in front of him and rocked on his heels.

"Is there somewhere we could talk privately?" she asked. "I have something important I need to talk to you about."

"Uh, …sure…I think, let me see." People were everywhere today. "It looks like it's either outside or an interrogation room."

Lynette just shook her head, "Whichever is closest."

He led her to the only empty interrogation room, Castle took the seat facing the glass.

Richard didn't remotely know where to start, so he waited for her to speak.

Lynette finally took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm so sorry for losing control like that the other day. I don't know what came over me, I swear. I've never been so aggressive with a man in my life. I just had to know if there was a spark there between us. And I got my answer." Her sad smile belied her happy tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the last minute, Leo decided it would be better if he interviewed the drug dealer/pimp by himself. He had already established some dominance over the man and he didn't want him getting all cocky, showing off for an attractive female.

Kate and two other detectives were in the observation room listening in on interviews. Consequently, Kate saw Castle and Lynette walk into interrogation room two.

"Hey guys", she said to the other Detectives, "You mind giving me the room for a minute?"

They left as Kate briefly wrestled with whether or not to listen in on their conversation. 'Oh to hell with it."

She decided Rick should know he had no expectation of privacy in there. She was turning up the speaker so she could hear as they were being seated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kate watched Lynette take a deep breath and say, "I'm so sorry for losing control like that the other day. I don't know what came over me, I swear. I've never been so aggressive with a man in my life. I just had to know if there was a spark there between us. And I got my answer." _

_Kate began to shake._

'_What in the Hell is she talking about Rick?' Kate wanted to scream through the glass. She could feel the panic creeping into her consciousness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle looked down for a moment and then said gently to Lynette. "Lynette, it wasn't just you. I made a mistake yesterday as well."

"No Richard, I threw myself at you. I was trying to seduce you. You responded the way you were supposed to. And I'm glad you did." She reached out and briefly touched his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kate couldn't believe it. Surely, it was not what it sounded like. Oh God. She couldn't handle this. He had promised….dear lord, don't let it be..._

_Kate felt like she was going to throw up. Her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the mirrored box so tightly. _

_Leo's voice broke through her panic and fear. "So, he betrays you already." Leon's eyes were an impenetrable black. They were seething with some emotions she couldn't describe on him. "I am sorry, Kashka" Without another word he left and shut the door behind him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"No, Lynette." He was looking in her eyes. "I should have realized you needed a friend, that something was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did."

Rick looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "You bolted out of the loft so fast, I didn't have time to stop you, to see…I don't know, to see if I could help you. Even if it just meant listening." He smiled one of his open friendly smiles. "Look, I know we didn't have much in the way of chemistry between us, but I always considered you a friend. And I hope you did me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wait…what we're they saying? Now is not the time to whisper dammit! Her knees nearly buckled from relief at what she was hearing now. Kate listened, growing more stunned by the moment. Oh thank God, it wasn't what it sounded like. She started crying in relief and gratitude and shame. She felt horrible for doubting him, even for a minute. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lynette, I understand some of what you've been going through…though obviously not from woman's point of view."

She almost laughed.

"After my divorces, I went through a phase of not feeling attractive, of wondering if I would ever find someone else…You don't ever know the answer, you just have to learn to be okay with whatever the answer is. And you have to be ready to take it when it does happen." Rick reached out and put his hand on her arm, "He hurt you by cheating on you, I know, I've been there. But you have to know, you are a kind and beautiful, sexy woman…any man would be honored to have you."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Any man but you", she said somewhat nostalgically.

"Lynette, I'm in love for the first time in my life." He smiled remembering something Kate had told him once. "All the songs make sense when I'm with her. Barring the birth of Alexis, Katherine Beckett is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I intend to keep her happy for the rest of our days." He looked intently at Lynette. "I can't afford to mess this up, I almost lost her before, and I learned the hard way, I don't want to live in a world without her in it. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kate stood in the observation room and felt the last wall around her heart crumbling as he spoke. What had she done to deserve this man? She wasn't sure, but she would never again question his love or fidelity. The last kernels of insecurity about his feelings for her were gone. She leaned her back against the wall and cried as a decade's worth of fear and doubt vanished, leaving her ready for the kind of relationship she always wanted._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I understand Richard. I really do… Have you told Kate about what happened?"

"Not yet, I was going to wait until this case was over," He shrugged, "Or earlier if a good time presented itself. Rick's eyes were solemn as he said, "I won't lie to her, Lynn, not about anything that makes her doubt my love and commitment to her."

Castle took a deep breath. "I have to tell you, she was already a bit uncomfortable having you as a planner considering our past. Not that she doesn't believe we were just friends," he explained. "She knows that. It's just… with me being kind of famous, women tend to… throw themselves at me sometimes…and I think she would rather have someone planning our wedding that she didn't have to view as a potential rival."

Lynette interrupted him. "Rick, stop…you don't have to say it. I came by today to tell you that I'm recommending a replacement for you. Under the circumstances, I think it's for the best."

She smiled at Rick, feeling much better now that all that was out in the open.

He nodded in agreement and they stood up. Rick hugged her tightly and said, "Hey, I wonder, can I call you tomorrow to discuss a replacement? I have an idea that I think will resolve a lot of tension for everyone." They were smiling like old friends as they walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please leave me feedback. I have gone back and made changes based on some of the responses I've gotten, so you're insights and comments are useful. Should have this story wrapped up by chapter 10.**_


	9. Chapter 9: What a Tangled Web

Chapter 9: What a Tangled Web

A/N_**: Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters.**_

**In this chapter, I give my version of Beckett and Esposito's back-story. You don't have to agree, it's just my opinion. Kate and Rick celebrate their love for one another and Leo's dark side comes out. Please let me know what you think ! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Javier Esposito looked up from his desk to see a coldly furious Leo leaving the observation room. He barreled his way to the elevator doors just as they were closing. He stopped them and got on, his face a shadowy mix of anger and pain. As the observation door shut, Espo caught a glimpse of Beckett. She looked like she was leaning against the wall and crying into her hands.

'_If that son of a Bitch hurt her,' he thought, 'It'll be the last mistake he ever makes.'_

He got up and casually made his way to where Kate was. It was all he could do not to run, but he didn't want to create a scene, especially if Kate was upset. He would never embarrass her like that.

Javier lightly tapped on the door before he entered, to give her a moment to compose herself, but when he opened the door, she was still slumped against the wall, sobbing, her hands covering her face. He caught a glimpse of Castle and the sexy wedding planner hugging in room two.

He closed his eyes in disbelief and empathy for Beckett. Now he understood why she was so upset. He would deal with Rick Castle later, but for now, his priority was taking care of Beckett.

He moved next to her and gently said her name until she looked at him.

"Kate…..Kate….It's Javi, talk to me…c'mon….look at me Beckett."

Finally, she raised her eyes to his. He was torn between crying for her and ripping someone's head off. He knew some people wondered about their past, since they had known each other for such a long time. The truth was that he did love her. She was like the little sister he never had but always wanted. He would follow her to hell and back just to make sure she made it out safely. He wanted to help her now.

"Kate, did Leo say or do something to hurt you? Is it Castle and the planner?" No response…she just looked at him, tears pouring down her face and breathing hard. "Talk to me Kate; tell me what's going on."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her to him and held her as she cried. "Kate, please, talk to me. Who do I need to kill first?" That seemed to finally get her attention, because she let out a little laugh against his shoulder.

Kate gave him a squeeze before she stepped back and started wiping her eyes. There was a box of tissues on the table. She grabbed a few, blew her nose and dried her eyes.

"You don't need to kill anyone Javi, everything is fine." She smiled at him. Despite her swollen eyes, her red nose and mascara streaks, her smile was one of pure joy.

"Hold on a damn minute." Espo said, his face registering his total confusion. "You're in here balling your eyes out, Leo leaves here pissed as hell, Castle is in another room hugging on a fine-ass woman…..and everything is fucking fine?"

He shook his head. "No, everything is NOT fine…and you need to explain what the hell is goin on."

As best she could, Kate began to explain what had happened. How at first it appeared Rick and Lynette were having a fling. How Leo walked in on the part of the conversation that sounded like a confession—and promptly walked back out…how she was so devastated hearing what appeared to be evidence of Rick's cheating.

"Is this the part where it's fine?!" He gently pushed her by the shoulders out to arm's length. "With Castle cheating on you?!" Javier was on a cold burn. "I will fucking bury him, Kate. I'll cut his fuckin dick off and throw him in the Hudson!" He was spewing out words between clenched jaws.

"No, Javi, you don't understand." With lightning fast reflexes, she grabbed his wrist to stop him as he turned to go find Rick.

He gave her a look that said she had better make him understand soon or he was going to lose it.

Kate went on to tell him that as she stood there listening, thinking the worst, Castle had revealed that nothing had happened and he had basically fired Lynette.

Kate laughed and wiped at another tear. "Don't you see Javier? I can be free now. Free to love him and not hold any part of myself back. I have been trying and trying but I just haven't been able to let go of that bit of me that really wonders if all of this is for real."

Esposito crossed his arms and looked at her for a minute. "Are you telling me that after all the shit you two have been through, you still doubted whether or not he loved you?" He shook his head at her, "That's messed up."

"I know Javi, I know." She shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "Maybe it's because of being a cop….you know? We hear people say one thing and do another all the time. We don't go by what they say, we need proof. That's what makes us good cops…but not so good at relationships."

"Kate if you needed proof, what about all the times –"

"I know! ... that should have been enough…but I don't think I was ready to accept what I was seeing or hearing…like deep down I was afraid to trust him."

"But today Javi, he didn't chase down a bad guy….or… or catch a killer…but he did save my life…he put his heart out there and I guess my heart was finally ready to accept it." She wiped at fresh tears, smiled another Joyous smile and said, "So yes, everything is fine. It's more than fine…it's perfect."

Kate put her arms around Javier and hugged him hard. "Thanks for being the best big brother an only child could ask for." He sighed and hugged her back.

"Oh…and Javi…Please don't cut his dick off. I'm still planning on getting _a lot_ of use out of it." She kissed his cheek and winked at him as she went in search of Rick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick walked Lynette to the elevators and went in search of Kate. He couldn't find her anywhere. He decided she had probably gone to the bathroom, so he made them each a latte and waited for her at her desk.

He was sipping his drink and reading over some case notes when the observation door opened. Kate and Javier walked out. He could see she had been crying hard. Rick was immediately concerned and quickly walked up to her.

"Kate…what happened?" his concern for her was evident in his eyes and the timber of his voice. He was relieved when her face lit up with a smile.

Javier walked up to him and stopped, his face was blank of any emotion. He slowly looked Castle up and down, at one point Rick was positive Javi looked at his crotch. Suddenly Esposito grinned and slapped Rick playfully on the shoulder, "You're one lucky stiff, you know that Castle?"

Rick turned to stare at Espo in confusion…he started to speak...then shook his head. He looked at Kate and asked, "Do I want to know what that was about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." She laughed.

"Wait…I thought we were still on the case…why are we leaving now?"

"Because, Ryan and Javi can handle looking at the video footage. If they find anything, we'll get a warrant in the morning. Until then, we can't really do much here…but we can do plenty at home." The last part she whispered in his ear. Her sexy tone was like a Siren's call…he was helpless to resist it.

The ride home was mercifully short. Kate was quiet but she held his hand the whole way. He caught her looking at their intermingled fingers as if she was deep in thought.

He had to tell her about Lynn. He knew his woman…he could tell she intended to make love tonight. He also knew he couldn't, not with the Lynette thing hanging over his head. Rick figured he would only have a minute or two to try to talk to her before she started seducing him.

He wasn't fooling himself. He was weak when it came to Kate…hell he could already feel himself becoming partially aroused just thinking about making love with her. His heart rate was increasing, there was that tickle deep in his gut…and she was just holding his hand.

He came up with a plan of action on the elevator ride up to the loft.

Rick didn't hold the door for Kate to go first. Instead, he went in and put as much distance between him and Kate as he could before she got the door shut.

"Kate, we need to talk."

"No, we don't." She was slowly closing the distance between them.

"Yes, sweetheart, we do. There is something I need to tell you."

"You need to tell me you love me?" Her blouse buttons were falling victim to her fingers as she got nearer to him.

Rick casually slid behind the kitchen counter using it as a barrier between her and his sanity. "Well, um, no….I mean, yes! …that too...among other things." His hand was running anxiously through his hair.

She smiled at his nervous stammering. She could tell she was getting to him. She seductively removed her blouse and let it fall on the counter in a cascade of lavender silk. She very slowly made her way to the corner of the counter.

Rick made a production of drying dishes that had been dry since this morning and stepped further away until he was at the opposite end of the counter from Kate.

He really needed to tell her something…important…about …She looked so fucking hot…stalking him in her black and violet striped bra...With all the frilly lace things that tickled his nose when he….

"I FIRED LYNETTE!" He took in a breath he desperately needed.

"I know. Thank you." She was staring at his crotch.

He was pretty sure she hadn't blinked in about a minute.

"You're welcome." He was watching her play with her necklace that dangled between her breasts. He didn't notice she gained a few inches on him in their game of keep away…

"Wait. What?" Rick blinked at Kate in confusion. "How do you know about that?" his attention torn between her finger's teasing the front clasp of her bra, and how she already knew something only he and Lynn knew.

He leaned forward against the counter, locking his arms and closing his eyes.

Kate caught him and slid her hands around his waist. She was reaching inside his front waistband.

"Damn it, Kate! I really need to talk to you and I can't when you're seducing me." Rick reached for her silk blouse and held it up to her. It was backwards and inside out, but at least it kept her breasts covered.

"Rick, I already know what you're going to tell me."

Rick pondered that for a moment, then he stated. "You were in the observation room."

Kate nodded. "But it wasn't on purpose. Leo decided at the last minute to boot me from the interview, so I just went in there to listen."

She needed to confess her fears and doubts to him. "When I saw you two come in, I eavesdropped. Oh, you would have too," she was quick to remind him when he started to give her a _'how could you'_ look.

"Look, I'm not proud of it, but I'm not sorry either. I heard what you said to her about your feelings for me, our future… Rick, I could never, ever cheat on you because of how I feel about you. But I think, deep down, I just couldn't accept that you felt the same way."

Kate held the blouse against her chest as she placed her right hand against Rick's face. "Richard Castle, I love you with all of my heart. I am so sorry for ever doubting that you could ever really love me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will never question your feelings for me again."

She leaned forward and placed the gentlest, sweetest, most earnest kiss on his lips. "You have my heart Rick, and I'm trusting you to keep it safe for me."

"It will be my life's mission." He assured her as he returned the kiss she had given him. He reached up and gently tugged the blouse out of her hands.

"You may continue now…please." He started walking backwards toward their bedroom…dangling her blouse in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the bedroom door shut, Castle pushed Kate up against it, pinning her body with his body, her arms circling his neck. He slid his hand down her sides; he used his hand to lift her left leg up around his hip.

She took advantage of this position to grind her hips against his. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard, her tongue reaching in and twirling inside his mouth. His tongue was scorching hers. She caught it and sucked on it….hard. She wanted to take him into her body…to be as close as two people can possibly be.

His hands slid down to her ankles and removed her shoe. He tossed it somewhere. He picked her up, just like that and moved them towards the bed. Her other shoe soon followed the first.

She loved it that he was so much larger than she was. He was tall enough to make her feel dainty in his arms. His shoulders were broad enough that she felt like she could lean on him. That he had the strength to hold up her and her burdens when she could not carry them alone anymore.

He dragged both their bodies to the center of his large bed. Rick gave her a wicked smile, then he began covering her chest in laves and kisses. He sucked on one nipple through her bra while squeezing the other.

Rick stopped to admire her body. Her breasts were perfect…not too small…they fit perfectly in his large hands. He dropped his head to the underside of her breasts…he ran his tongue along the edges of her lace bra. Biting and licking as he outlined all of her with his lips and tongue, all the while massaging and squeezing until she was writhing and moaning.

"Rick…please…"

"What do you want Kate…tell me"

"I want…more…I want …" She pushed his head lower towards the ache he was building up in her.

"Say it." He was licking at her belly button…kissing, licking and sucking on it.

She reached down and touched herself between her legs. "I want your mouth…here…now"

He rose to his knees and started pulling at her pants.

Kate's fingers were fumbling with her belt and buttons. Finally they got them undone and he tossed them in the direction of her shoes.

Rick was still on his knees in front of her, still fully dressed. He just stared at the apex of her femininity. With his hand, he could feel the warmth already radiating from her there. He knew if he touched her now she would be wet…liquid heat.

Kate closed her eyes and waited for him to lie down between her legs.

She was surprised when he lifted her hips off the bed and pulled her to him. Only her shoulders and head remained on the bed…the rest of her was against his chest…her core just inches from his mouth.

Rick placed her legs over his shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her hips to keep her weight off her neck and because she tended to thrash a bit when she climaxed…and she was definitely about to do that.

In this position, the most private parts of her exposed to him like this, Kate suddenly felt vulnerable. She couldn't move, couldn't stop or control what was about to happen next. She was watching his face as his blue eyes darkened with passion.

"Rick…please…"

He teased her, prolonging her torture by kissing and biting the sensitive area of her inner thighs, she was pretty sure she was going to have some love marks in the morning. He came so close to where she wanted his mouth the most that she could feel his nose rubbing against her vulva and her hips jerked involuntarily.

Rick finally put them both out of their misery. His mouth was voracious. He was very skilled and he knew what she liked.

His tongue made long strokes from her perineum to her clit. When he reached her clit, he used his tongue to fully expose and suck on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, then flicking his tongue back and forth over it until her hips started bucking. He worked his way back down her, sucking her labia into his mouth and using his teeth to heighten her pleasure.

Her hips were pressing into him with such strength, she was getting difficult to hold. He continued his feast of love until she came. He didn't give her any down time…as she was coming he continued his erotic assault.

Kate was mumbling words that made no sense; reaching for him… she could only reach his legs. His thighs were rock hard as he used them to counter her thrusts that were trying to drive him backwards. She came again, this time with such power she literally pushed him backwards.

Rick felt himself falling onto the bed…he tightened his hold on her and took her with him, his mouth and tongue never ceasing in their mission. Her feet became planted on his shoulders during their fall… she was using them to raise and lower her hips, instinctively dancing to her own body's rhythm. On her third climax he couldn't hold her anymore, she was so hyper-sensitive by then she was thrashing, using her gorgeous strong legs to break his hold, fighting to get away…her body unable to handle anymore stimulation for the moment.

Kate collapsed on the bed, winded and breathing hard, her body still shaking and quivering from her orgasms. She glanced at Rick…he was lying on his side watching her, his weight supported by his elbow. His mouth and chin were red from the friction of their bodies.

She scrambled on to her hands and knees and crawled over to him, laughing. She got his shirt off, stopping to kiss his chest, his shoulders, his Adam's apple. She pulled his belt open, quickly unbuttoned his slacks and wiggled them down his legs.

"Shit", she said. His shoes were still on. Quickly she took them off and pulled his pants off his body. His socks went next.

"My, my, Kate, how eager you are," he said laughing at how fast she was trying to get him naked. He was pulling his boxer briefs down for her as he was teasing her. She grabbed them and threw them behind her.

"Castle…shut up." Kate crawled back up his body…she stopped when she got to his thick shaft. She grabbed it and pressed it to his stomach….then starting at the base; she licked the underside of him all the way up to the tip, as if she was licking an ice-cream cone. Once she reached his tip, she quickly ran her tongue all over him and her hand was stroking him.

Rick couldn't hold back a groan. She had a talented mouth…and she was using it to drive him to the brink. Just as he expected her to really get serious about her task…she quickly mounted him…holding him with her hand so that he was positioned below her.

Almost before he realized it, he was being enveloped by her liquid heat. She was moving her hips on him in sensual rhythm. He reached up and gently squeezed her breasts as they swayed in time to their lovemaking.

Kate covered his hands with her own, pressing them to squeeze her more firmly.

Rick rolled them on their sides, pulling her right leg over his left shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her back and the other was pinning her right arm to his chest. She literally couldn't move. He knew he could generate a lot of power from this angle and that's what he did. He was pouring every ounce of love he had into every thrust.

"Oh My God!" Kate couldn't believe how deep he was. It was almost painful when he reached his deepest point. But he was talking to her now, nonsense words…but she understood…he was groaning as he could feel her inner muscles tightening around him with every push.

Kate could feel another orgasm building.

Rick could feel it too, he could feel the tremors that shook her from the inside….they were milking him, he knew they were both so close.

Kate began to come and he had to hold her hard to keep her from separating their bodies as her muscles squeezed so hard they were pushing him out. He managed to stay inside of her…and her orgasm sent him into his own.

With a low growl he pressed as deeply as he could and filled her with his juices. Ten seconds later he was still coming. He was going to die a happy man. He imagined Perlmutter trying to get the grin off his face and he broke out into laughter.

Between breaths Kate asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Perlmutter," Rick said with a laugh.

"At a time like this?!" She looked positively insulted. "Are you telling me you were thinking of him while you were making love to me?!" Kate gave him a look that said they might have serious issues if he answered yes.

He kissed her then. "I was thinking that after that, I might die a happy man. Then the image of Perlmutter trying to surgically remove the smile from my face made me laugh." He was grinning at her as he explained.

Kate laughed too, "You're right…he would be a killjoy at a time like that."

Rick kissed her softly, and then he moved separating their bodies. "Don't move I'll be right back."

He returned shortly with a warm rag and a glass of cold water. As Kate drank the water, he very tenderly cleaned her and then himself.

"Thank you." She said.

He was the first lover she ever had that performed that task for her. She considered it just one more way that proved he was the ultimate gentleman.

He looked up from his ministrations. "For what?"

She looked pointedly at the rag…"For doing that".

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "It seems sort of tawdry for you to jump and run to the bathroom like a used whore. I consider it a privilege." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her pubic bone. "Besides," he said with a naughty grin, "cream pies make me happy."

He crawled into bed beside her and they wrapped around each other. Kate fell asleep wondering what cream pie had to do with anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo was so angry. He had to make himself leave the station before he beat the hell out of Kate's lover. He texted Detective Esposito to get his drug dealer's statement then cut him loose. Right now, he didn't care if it was unprofessional.

'_How could Kashka be so blind?'_ he kept asking himself. He had looked into the writer; he had been a playboy for years. What made her think he would change now?

Now, sadly, she had heard for herself of his infidelity. He had known since yesterday evening, but she found out before he got the chance to tell her. Seeing her cry like that…he was filled with so much rage.

The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He was angry with Richard for cheating on Kate, when he had cheated on her too. Still, he told himself, those were different times and he and Kate had been different people.

Leo hailed a cab once he was outside the station. He gave the cabbie the address and sat back. Fifty-three blocks…then someone would pay for Kate's tears.

This new Kate was softer; she was in need of a special person to share her life. He had hoped she had found that person in Castle. Then he found out what a cheating ass he was and now he…he didn't know what to do.

He knew he couldn't talk to Kate about it yet. She was too upset and so was he. Still, he wanted her to know that he was here for her. That she could depend on him this time. There was _one thing_ he could do. He could and would put a stop to the affair. Tonight.

The taxi smoothly rolled to a stop. Leo paid the driver and got out. His dark gaze searching for his target.

Good, she was waiting out front like he had instructed. Tonight she had on soft, faded jeans, a cream turtleneck top and black boots that came to mid-calf. Her hair was combed back on the sides and spiky on the top.

She was sexy as hell, and he could understand any man's desire to have her. Anyone other than someone already promised to another. He didn't excuse her behavior either…she knew Kate and Rick were engaged, and still she seduced him. In his eyes that made her a whore. As for Castle, a man in love—as he professed to be – should have been able to resist. That made him weak. Too weak for Kate.

Lynette's eyes lit up with a smile when she saw Leon get out of the cab. He walked straight towards her; his gaze was fixed and hard. Suddenly she felt a bit nervous. He did not look like a man about to go on a date. With his long legs, it didn't take him long to reach her. Before she could say anything, he said, "I have been thinking about you since last night." His voice sounded husky with passion.

Lynette was suddenly flustered. This gorgeous man had been thinking about her? She could feel herself beginning to blush. "To be honest, I have been thinking about you too," she said, shyly smiling up at him.

He smiled at her. She was so busy staring at his mouth she didn't notice his smile did not reach his eyes.

Leo moved in. He kissed her and held her hard against him. She resisted at first, surprise he guessed, but then her body softened and she started kissing him back. Leo stopped when people walked by grumbling about renting a room.

He looked at her, her eyes were hazy and her mouth was swollen. She was turned on; he could see her pulse racing in the veins of her neck. A passionate whore, but a whore nonetheless.

He swallowed hard and looked at Lynette. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete jerk…but…All I have thought about today was getting you in bed. I know we barely know each other…but my god…I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are. I promise I will not think less of you if you say no…or if you say yes. I'm really hoping you say yes."

Her brain was in a tizzy, here was one of the sexiest men she had ever met telling her he found her desirable. He had kissed her with so much passion; he made her feel beautiful and special. She hadn't felt that way in so many years….she needed to feel like a woman again. "Yes Leon…I…I want it too." This might be a mistake, but one she was willing to take a chance on.

He smiled, "My place is just a couple of blocks from here, or we can go to yours, Sooka."

Lynette smile up at him, "What does Sooka mean?"

"It is just an endearment" he kissed her again pressing her back up against the brick wall. It means 'whore' or 'traitor' but he saw no reason to share that.

Lynette moaned with pleasure, "My place" she said. "It's just around the corner."

Within ten minutes, they were closing her apartment door behind them. Leo pulled her to him and began an assault of her senses that left her reeling.

"Bedroom?" he asked huskily

Lynn smiled, took his hand and led him to her bed.

"Undress for me Sooka" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his shoes and socks. She just stood there, almost as if she was unsure what to do, but he knew better. "Surely you know how to undress for a man, yes?"

He smiled, but to Lynette it almost seemed mocking. "Here", he said softly, "Let me help you." He pulled her against his chest, her body between his legs and began kissing her everywhere he could reach. His hands had her turtleneck and bra off in no time. He was kissing her breasts while quickly undoing her jeans.

Lynette began to feel more confident. She reached for his T-shirt and pulled it from his jeans as she lifted it over his head. Oh damn, he was gorgeous. His chest muscles were very well defined and his six-pack was rock hard. Tentatively she let her hands wander over the wide expanse of his chest and stomach.

Leo was conflicted. He knew she was a whore, but her actions were not consistent of a woman with that kind of experience. He shrugged off his mixed feelings and concentrated on the lesson that had to be taught.

He kissed her all over, touching her until she was moaning.

Her hands were less sure. She was touching him, enjoying his body as if it had been ages since she had seen a naked, aroused male. She was obviously good at playing the innocent.

Quickly he removed the rest of their clothing and pressed her back on to the bed.

"Protection?" he asked. "I am clean, just so you know."

"I'm clean too…but I don't have any condoms. I'm on the pill…not because I …well, it's for medical issues." She wanted to tell him she hadn't needed protection in years, thanks to her husband…but now didn't seem like the right time to bring it up.

"Sooka, are you sure you want to have sex with me?" He was being very serious. As angry as he was with her, he was still a sex crimes cop…and no meant no.

"Yes Leon, yes. Very much." She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted it more than he could possibly understand, for so many reasons.

Leo positioned himself and slowly began to enter her. She was so tight and her body was stiff…as if it was almost painful. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him something wasn't right, but all he could think about was Kate crying, her heart broken.

Leo started moving picking up speed as Lynette could take more of him. Soon he could feel her spasms and he knew she was close. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her like a pimp with his bitch...no thought of her pleasure, only his own. Within moments, it was over. He came inside her and just as quickly pulled out.

Lynette was stunned, it had started so passionately….and at some point it just became…vulgar. Yes, she climaxed but still, what the hell happened?

"Leon?" she started to ask him, but before she could, he rolled off her and started getting dressed.

"Leon….what is going on? Shock and confusion was evident in her voice.

"What?" he asked with a sneer. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, I know you did, I felt you."

Lynette started crying, "Why are you being this way….what did I do to deserve this from you?

"What did you do?!" His voice filled with contempt and disbelief, "You have some nerve to even ask that." He was almost completely dressed by now. "I hope you are happy with what you have done." He leaned forward until he was just inches from her face. "You knowingly took part in ruining a relationship. If I were a different kind of man, I would beat you. You took something that was beautiful between two people and turned it into garbage."

"What are you talking about?" by now, she was yelling and sobbing on the bed.

"I'm talking about you destroying Kate's relationship with Rick Castle." He yelled back, his hand was on the doorknob. He turned to give her one last contemptuous look. "Next time you decide to act like a whore and fuck with someone's life….just remember what it feels like to get treated like a whore."

The door shut softly behind him, leaving Lynette alone to wonder how her life had gotten so messed up so quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Leo is obviously a messed up guy with a serious dark side, willing to use sex as a weapon. Please leave some feedback. Let me know what you think. There is a show down coming between Rick and Leo..I promise. …this may go to 11 chapters…just depends. I hope you enjoyed it!.**


	10. Chapter 10:War and Peace

Chapter 10: War and Peace

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own any Castle characters, just the ones I make up.**

**The showdown is finally here. I hope it's a satisfying one. There is still more to come. Still some resolutions to make and some happy home time. Please, please, please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews and good thoughts.**

****A/N - I made a couple of changes to Rick and Leo's scene that i hope will help...but you may just have to suspend your level of disbelief for this one :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lynn sat on the bed crying for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt so used and dirty…like the whore he accused her of being.

She ran for the shower. She scrubbed herself, inside and out, until all traces of him were gone. She cried again, until she had no more tears, until the water ran cold.

Shivering she dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She didn't look any different, but everything had changed.

Lynn went to the kitchen to get something to drink when she spotted a bottle of _Jack Daniels._ A customer had given it to her four years ago as a thank you present. She didn't have the heart to tell him she had quit drinking two years before.

_'Fuck it', she thought. 'Why not?'_ The night couldn't get much worse. If there was ever a time to fall off her personal wagon, it was tonight.

She grabbed the bottle and headed for the sofa, not even bothering with a glass. She turned the bottle up and took three or four big swallows, gasping as the old familiar fire of the whiskey hit her.

She laid her head back on the cushions and waited for the warmth to spread throughout her body. When the warmth faded, she turned the bottle up again.

As the alcohol began to envelop her in its warm embrace, she thought about the events of the night….how Leon had gone from charming to sinister…from kind to cruel. He thought she had slept with Rick...

"HA!" she said out loud, "What a joke." Rick didn't want her…why would he? He had the beautiful Kate Beckett. The one man she _thought_ wanted her, only wanted to punish her for something that had never happened.

She turned the bottle up again, vaguely noticing it was a little less than half-full. Lynn started thinking about everything that had gone wrong since she got this job. She had humiliated herself with Rick causing her to step away from their wedding and a big commission. She had been humiliated sexually by Kate's angry ex and six years of sobriety were shot to hell. _'Oh, she thought, 'and the worst part…I've ruined Rick's relationship with the woman he loves.' _

She got up from the sofa and started walking around her small living room, still holding on to the whiskey bottle. She was taking another deep slug from the bottle, when it occurred to her, "Maybe it's not too late for them." She told her reflections in the mirror over the couch.

She hurried to her closet and rummaged around until she found something she could wear. Some jeans, her old comfy college sweatshirt and tennis shoes. After a few failed attempts at tying her shoes, she tossed them aside for slip-ons.

She grabbed her keys, purse, phone and her bottle of Jack and headed for the street to hail a cab. She showed the driver the address on her phone, because she wasn't sure she could speak coherently, then sat back and sipped on her drink. She felt a bit better now that she had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate's sub-conscious finally registered an irritating buzzing noise. It was the doorman's buzzer. Of course, it was on Rick's side of the bed and he was showing no signs of waking up. Slowly she crawled closer and over Rick to reach the phone. Saucily, she made sure to stop crawling and picked up the phone when his face was between her breasts. That woke him up.

"Hello."

He buried his face in her cleavage and breathed in deeply.

"Yes Ma'am, this is Eddie downstairs." He paused, "Um…Mr. Castle has a visitor."

Mr. Castle was currently sucking on her nipples.

"Okay, send them up." She started to hang up -,

Rick pushed her boobs together and made motorboat noises as he wiggled his face in her breasts.

"Uh, Ms. Beckett?" Eddie stopped her, he sounded nervous.

"Yes Eddie?" she said with a small laugh, Rick was so sexy when he acted like a twelve year old touching his first set of tits.

"She's smashed…one of you might want to come get her, or I can bring her up.

Kate sat straight up. "Who is it?"

"Lynette Sullivan."

"Keep her there, we'll be right down."

Kate started throwing on clothes. Rick did as well; he could see the urgency in her face. As they were dressing, she told him what was going on. Both of them had on baggy sweats, T-shirts and bare feet as they made their way to the lobby.

Castle hurried to help Lynn up from the sofa Eddie had deposited her on. She could walk but she was very wobbly. Kate decided she better get on the other side just in case, as they made their way to the elevator.

"Lynette, what's wrong?" This was from Castle; his face was etched with surprised concern.

Lynn slurred out, "I'm sorry, s'late I know, but I need to talk to you both."

As the elevator was rising, Kate managed to talk Lynn into letting her hold her purse. As she suspected, she found the bottle of alcohol. She held it up to show Rick how much was gone.

Rick raised his eyebrows with shock. He wasn't sure how Lynn was still conscious.

They helped her into the loft and got her seated on the couch.

"You talk to her, see if you can find out what's going on," Kate suggested, "I'll start some coffee…I think we're all gonna need it tonight." She said with a nod toward Lynette.

A few minutes later Kate came back carrying a tray holding a carafe of coffee, sugar and creamer, cups and spoons. "Anything?" she asked Rick.

He shook his head, "No, she says she will only talk to both of us. That's all I could get out of her."

Kate held a cup of black coffee out to Lynette. "Here, take a few sips of this and then you can tell us what's going on, okay?"

Kate held her hands on either side of the cup so Lynn wouldn't burn herself. Lynn's hands were very unsteady.

Lynn looked at each of them her gaze settled on Kate and she said, "I won't stay long, I realize I'm the last person you want to see." She took another sip of coffee and stared into it for a moment before setting it down. "Kate, I am so, so very sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Richard, but I swear…he was a perfect gentleman the whole…whole… time…wait! …that didn't sound right." She giggled drunkenly.

Kate pressed the coffee back into her hands, smiling as Lynn took a couple of sips.

Lynn tried again, "He didn't kiss me back…not at all. I'm sorry I ruined your 'lationship. I didn't even want _him_…I just needed to be wanted…just for a minute…" Lynn took a deep breath, that was her burden to bear…and she wasn't gonna use it to justify her mistake.

"Please don't break up with him over my stupid mistake. He loves you...he told me." A tear leaked out of her eyes. "I'm getting you guys another planner." She said hopefully, offering it as a bargaining chip. "I know what it's like to be alone. Please don't be alone on my account." By now several tears were falling.

"Lynn, we didn't break up," Castle said from beside her. "Look around…you got us out of bed…does that sound like a couple who is over?"

Kate handed her a few tissues. "No Lynn, we talked about it, its fine…we're fine" She tried to be reassuring; "You didn't ruin anything. Is that why you've been drinking? Because you feel guilty?"

Lynn eyed them both suspiciously, "Are you sure?" she asked Rick. "Because he sounded so sure, I bel…beli…believed him." Her eyes were losing focus as she tried to get the words out.

"Who Lynn, who told you we were over?" Kate was going to have words with whoever it was.

"Leon…he told me. Said I was a whore for breaking you up. I'm sorry for being a whore." She patted both her legs with her hands, the gesture of a person preparing to leave, "Well…looks like I got punished for nothin. I'm so sorry to have bothered you. Please just add it to the list of humiliating things I've done tonight."

She made to stand up but Kate and Rick both refused to let her go.

"Oh no," Castle said, "You aren't going anywhere in your condition."

"I'm fine." She waved off his concern.

"No you're not fine." Kate held up the near empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Parts of the plastic seal were still around the neck of the bottle. "You are staying here and we're gonna watch you for alcohol poisoning."

"If you will just let me close my eyes for a bit, I'll be ok to leave." She really didn't want to stay. She wanted to go home and lick her wounds. She had done what she set out to do, apologize and make things right. Things were right.

Castle had gotten a pillow and blanket from the closet and he was fixing up the couch for Lynette. He helped her lie down… making sure she was on her side facing the outside of the couch. Once she was settled, he left again and came back with a trashcan with a plastic bag in it. "Just in case," he told Kate with a grin.

"We need to wake her up every couple of hours, make sure she goes to the bathroom and give her a glass of water." Castle grimaced and looked at Kate.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone will need to go in with her, to make sure she doesn't hit her head or anything."

She sighed…"Well, I guess that's me then, huh?"

"Honey, I'm sorry about this." Castle took Kate's hand. "You're really being a good sport about it though."

"Well, duh, I'm not gonna turn her away…I mean…look at her." Kate's eyes narrowed, "I want to know what Leo had to do with any of this."

For the next several hours Kate and Rick watched over Lynette until they felt she was safe enough to be left to sleep it off, without choking on her own vomit.

Sometime around six a.m. the sound of the toilet flushing woke up Kate. She looked up to see Lynette wander over to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked kindly.

Kate took out some fruit and orange Juice and set it on the counter. "Help yourself" She noticed Lynn wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"So", Kate started, "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Most of it," Lynn responded sluggishly. Her mouth felt like road kill.

Kate sat a cup of juice in front of Lynn. "Tell me how Leo is involved in this."

She sipped her juice, "It's not important. Let's just say, he made me realize the seriousness of my mistake." She looked Kate in the eyes, "It was important for me to make it right."

"You said he told you that you were a whore?" She was probing for answers.

Lynn's cup slipped a bit in her hands and some orange juice spilled. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Said Lynn, grabbing paper towels and sopping up the small spill.

"Lynn…did Leo hurt you? You said you were punished for nothing. ...did he do something against your will maybe?"

"No Kate, I thought I knew what I was getting into…turns out we had different agendas is all." She grabbed a strawberry and ate it as she slipped her shoes on. "I thought we were having a moment of passion…..he was just having a grudge fuck to prove what a whore I am." She shrugged and smiled a sad, empty smile. "Lesson learned." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Lynn grabbed her things and turned to look at Kate. "Thank you both for taking care of me. I am truly sorry for any harm I've caused." Then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was angry and confused. She told Castle everything Lynette had told her, as they were getting ready for work the next morning.

Castle was furious. He couldn't believe that Leo would use Lynette to get back at him.

That he would hurt Lynn as some sort of retribution for hurting Kate.

_'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' He fumed. 'If he has a problem with me, he needs to take it up with me, not a woman._

They were both quietly stewing on the drive in to the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thursday – 9:00 a.m**.

"Hey Becket, Castle", Ryan's voice called them over, "Check this out."

"Did you find something good?" Castle asked.

Ryan grinned up at them, "Better than good…I found the missing link."

"Let's see it then." Beckett urged him.

Ryan showed them the footage he found, "Okay, here's Dominic in the black jacket…but watch who comes in a couple of minutes later." A few seconds later, a tall black kid walked in wearing the same type of hoodie they found at the crime scene.

Castle looked confused, "So it's not Dominic?"

"Just wait for it," said Ryan. He scrolled forward a few minutes later, "That's Dominic wearing the GW hoodie leaving the room and hustling down the hall, about ten minutes after tutoring started." Ryan fast-forwards again to the end of tutoring. "The black kid leaves at the end of tutoring, but he is wearing a black denim coat."

Kate smile at Ryan, "Great job Kev that just might be enough for a warrant."

Esposito came walking in, "Oh I think I got that covered. The guy Leo dragged in here yesterday? Well it turns out; he's a drug dealer who also sells GHB. Leo showed him Dominic's picture and he gave us a sworn statement that Dominic bought GHB from him on several occasions. He also said, the last time Dom bought some, he bought several times more than you would use on one person."

"YES!" Kate exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "That is probable cause! Ryan, get on the horn and get us a search warrant for him, his locker, his house, his work…anywhere he might hide GHB or anything else used in the commission of this crime."

"On it." Ryan hurried over to his desk to make the call.

"Oh and Ryan, pull his criminal history. He's only eighteen, but he might have a juvi record." Ryan indicated he heard as he finished dialing for the warrant.

"Espo, head over to the school. Have the principal ID the tall kid…find out how they left in different jackets."

"On my way." Espo replied heading for the elevators.

Kate leaned back against her desk, studying the murder board, making sure they had not overlooked anything.

"So, a new kid comes to town, the clicks are already formed, couple are paired up. That's gotta be tough. Especially for the short, geeky, nerd type." He was looking at Kate as he pieced together his story.

"He gets rejected by girls, which makes him angry…but he's careful to hide it. He feels powerless; worthless…these girls obviously don't appreciate him as he thinks they should. So he decides to take power back. He finds a GHB dealer….not hard in this city…and proceeds to get what he wants from them." Castle is pacing now, on a roll with his story.

"Somehow he finds the alley with the basement door, probably from following Alyssa around. He checks it out…decides it's the perfect place to have privacy for his crimes. The boxes make a perfect cover with maze walls."

Kate interrupted him asking, "Then why kill Alyssa? If he just wants to get back at them for rejection, knowing he had and could rape them without them knowing it, that seems to me more of a power trip than killing one of them. That's just asking to get caught."

Castle smile and pointed in the air, "That's the key…he didn't mean to kill Alyssa. What our killer didn't know was that mixing GHB and Dilantin _can_ and very often _do_ have fatal consequences."

Kate looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

He gave her the look that said 'duh', "Easy…I Googled it." Rick laughed at the expression on her face.

She threw a balled up piece of paper at him just as his phone buzzed.

"Crap…I forgot I have a meeting with Paula this morning to go over some contracts before she puts them in the mail." He looked around; he really didn't want to miss the end of this case. "I should be back in an hour or so."

"Go, writer-boy, take care of business. You shouldn't miss much."

"Okay, I'll be back as quick as I can." He promised. He dashed for the elevator and just caught it. He was still smiling at her as the doors slowly closed.

Her phone rang. "Beckett" she answered as usual. She listened for a moment, took some notes and said, "Yeah, that's great. Email that to me right away. Thanks a lot."

"CSU matched prints from the photo album to prints in the system." Ryan looked at her expectantly, waiting on a name. "Dominic Stephens…seems he's been a bad boy before moving to New York."

Kate picked up her cell phone and dialed Esposito. "Espo…We got a print match from the crime scene. Bring in Dominic Stephens for questioning."

Kate texted Leo to tell him they had their guy and to meet them at the precinct for interrogation. She normally would have called him, but she was still too upset to deal with him now.

She wondered how Lynette was today; she made a point to call her as soon as the case was wrapped up.

It took thirty-five minutes for Leo to show up. He looked rough too, Kate noted. He looked hung-over. He wore sunglasses, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was not styled. He looked like he had rolled out of bed, threw on whatever was handy and left. He was also nursing a large coffee.

He sat down in Rick's chair. "Good morning, Kashka" he said as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"No, it's not Leo and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that."

He shrugged, "I have always called you that" as if that made it okay now.

"No, you called me that when we were together, but we're not together anymore and it makes Rick uncomfortable. So please stop." Kate's tone was brusque; she was still so upset with what he had done to poor Lynette that she could barely stand to look at him.

"Kashka –Kate," he corrected himself when she glared at him. "We need to talk about Richard Castle. He is not -"

"Oh you're damn right we need to talk…but our prisoner just got here…so we are going to interrogate him first, get a confession, and then… you can bet your sweet ass we're gonna talk."

Kate handed him an updated file on Dominic Stephens so he could look it over before they went in. "You look like hell, make sure your ready in five." She walked out of the bullpen.

Javier was waiting for her when she came out of the women's restroom. "Yo, I couldn't help but notice some tension between you and the Russian. You want me to kick him in the balls for you?"

Kate laughed at that, "Thanks for the offer but I hope it won't come down to actual violence."

Javi reached out to stop her. "Look, I don't know too much about what went down yesterday, but whatever it is, Ryan and I got your back….Castle's too."

"We know…and thanks Javi." She flashed him a grateful smile and headed back for the bullpen.

"You ready?" she asked Leo. At his nod, they entered the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle rushed into the observation room to join Ryan and Esposito. "What did I miss? Did he confess yet?" This was his favorite part, to see the perp get destroyed under questioning.

Ryan grinned up at Castle and gave him a sympathy pat on the shoulder. "Sorry man, he gave it up about five minutes ago. They are just going over the details now." He smiled when Castle cursed the traffic. "It wasn't that great…he caved inside ten minutes."

"Yeah," Espo was grinning, "Between a seriously scary Russian and Beckett pouring on the charm…that geeky nerd didn't stand a chance." He laughed, "He even copped to raping the other four girls. So he will be going away for a long time."

Beckett, Leo and Dominic were all standing now. Leo placed him under arrest for the rape and murder of Alyssa Warford and cuffed him, while Kate opened the door for the uniformed officer, instructing him to escort the prisoner to holding.

Castle and the boys stepped out of the observation room as Kate and Leo exited the interrogation room.

Kate spotted Espo and Ryan. "Guys, get the paperwork ready, sex crimes will be prosecuting this case, so box up everything we have and get it ready for them." She turned to Leo; her face said she was not taking any nonsense from him. "Break room, now…we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked into the break room ahead of Leo and started closing the blinds between them and Captain Gate's office. Rick followed them in and pushed the door closed, no way was he leaving her alone with him.

Once she was done, she turned to Leo. "What in the holy hell is wrong with you Leonid?" Her face was a mix of anger and confusion.

"Kashka," he pleaded, "You heard for yourself. They admitted to an affair. How can you defend either one of them?" Leo glared at Rick on the last part.

"No Leo, you're wrong. If you had stayed you would have heard the truth…nothing happened!" She jabbed a finger in Leo's chest. "What you did to Lynette is unforgiveable. She did not deserve that, no matter what happened…when did you become so cruel?"

"Castle and Lynn are lying to you, can't you see that? She told me he slept with her Kashka. That night I took her out…so she wouldn't bother you and Rick, she was upset, I asked her why…she told me that she had tried to seduce him…when I asked her what happened…she said…'look at me..What do you think happened?'

Leo continued, "Have you looked at her Kate? She's gorgeous…what do you think a normal man would do? Much less, a man like him," he said with disgust as he nodded his head in Rick's direction. "So yes, I have it from her that she did sleep with him."

Kate buried her head in her hands and sighed. "Why are you doing this? Are you jealous? Do you want me back? Is that it?"

"No Kate, it's not about that." He face looked pained, "I know I am not destined for love…but you can be!"

He reached out to her, "You are not the same person you used to be; you don't have your walls to protect you. You need someone looking out for you." He tilted his head, "To make sure you don't get hurt."

"I have Rick. He looks out for me, Leo. I trust him with my life and my heart. He would never intentionally hurt me."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a quick shake..."Open your eyes Kashka...he will not be good for you. He is a playboy…he WILL cheat on you."

"Take your hands off of her…now." Castle's face was dark and dangerous, he was trying to fight off the jealously and anger, but it was so hard.

The pet names he kept using, taunting him.

Leo trying to convince her to leave him.

Putting his hands on her…shaking her.

What he did to Lynn?

Rick was seeing red.

Kate and Leo both turned at Castle's veiled threat. Leo dropped his hands. Kate could tell right away that Rick was furious. She just needed time to make Leo see reason before they came to blows.

Richard Castle wasn't waiting that long.

"Look," He confronted Leo, stepping right up to the edge of Leo's personal space. He lowered his voice so as not to make a scene.

"Maybe you don't realize you're doing it…or maybe you do. I don't care which, but Kate is my fiancée. My future. Your past. From now on, call her by her name – Kate or Detective Beckett or better yet, in a few months, you can call her Mrs. Castle."

They were all so focused on the drama unfolding, that none of them noticed Esposito and Ryan stepping in behind Beckett and Castle. Their body language making it clear whose side _they_ would take. A good portion of the squad room was watching the show down between Beckett's former boyfriend and her fiancé.

Leo's expression quickly changed to one of derision. "Why should you care, it is only a silly name, I have called her that for years."

"You overstep yourself Bocharov; you gave up the right to call her pet names a long time ago. You want to call someone Kashka? Rick stepped closer to the Russian. "Go get your own woman," he growled threateningly.

Kate had never seen Rick so angry …so menacing…so…fierce…so_ dangerous._

Leo pulled himself up straight and turned to face Castle. The two men stared each other down for a moment before Leo spoke, "You will give her up too." He predicted, with a pitying smile for the large man in front of him.

He looked Castle up and down; his expression said he wasn't impressed. "You are not the kind of man who will be faithful to a woman like Kashka." Leo was taunting Rick.

Rick almost hit him. It took everything he had not to tear this bastard's head off. "You have no idea the kind of man I am. But I can promise you one thing _Mudak_, I'll be the man _she_ needs me to be…unlike you, I have not nor will I ever cheat on Kate."

Leo gave a challenging laugh, "You call me a bastard?" His eyes narrowed, "What about you, eh? How do you expect to be faithful, when all your life …you have been a whore?" he said with a shrug and a sneering smile.

Rick's right hook caught Leo on his left ear. He followed that one with a hard left hook to the face. Leo's head snapped back, he quickly regained his equilibrium and started returning blows.

Rick's first punches had backed Leo up against the table. Rick might not be an MMA fighter, but he had been fencing for years. He deftly blocked two punches and quickly immobilized both Leo's arms with his left arm and body weight. Rick held him against the table, using his weight and height to his advantage. His right arm was raised in a fist.

He started raining punches down on Leo's face.

He felt the rage.

He felt Leo's nose break with the second punch.

He felt the jealousy.

He felt the bloodlust.

He felt…He felt Kate's eyes on him…

Just like that, the rage left him. He released Leo and stood back, still breathing heavily and flexing his fingers.

Kate rushed forward to step in between them; Javier jerked her back fast.

A quick look around the break room convinced Leo not to come up fighting. In this situation, wisdom was definitely the better part of valor. He couldn't believe the writer had gotten the better of him. He could also see their fighting was stressing Kate out. He took a deep breath and willed himself calmer.

He stood up slowly, running his hands through his hair and righting his clothes. He used the bottom of his T-shirt to stem the flow of blood from his nose. With as much Russian stoicism as he could muster, he looked at Kate. Then he turned to Castle. "You are right, I'm sorry. I dishonor Kate by disrespecting you."He winced in pain, "It is as you say… she is not my responsibility. She obviously knows her own heart and mind."

The two men stood there a moment, each one considering the other. The anger was still simmering below the surface, but neither man seemed willing to act on it.

Esposito was still holding Kate back from interfering…the situation was too volatile.

"I would like a few minutes alone with Leo please." Castle finally broke the silence.

Esposito and Ryan started moving people back to their desks and away from the break room. That was all they needed was for Gates to get wind of what had just occurred.

Javier had to nudge Kate a couple of times to get her to leave so the two men could talk.

Castle grabbed two waters from the fridge, a couple of ice packs and some paper towels. He divided the stuff between them. He took a chair and indicated for Leo to do the same.

"Tell me about her." Rick asked. "What was she like…before?"

For the next several minutes, Rick listened as Leo described a terrified, reckless and obsessed young woman. Emotionally raw, bitter and angry, not dealing well with her Mother's murder.

"She was a danger to herself. So many emotions." He put the ice pack over his nose and hissed in pain. "I helped her learn to detach herself from it, to use her head and put all that emotion into the job. I really think she would have gotten herself killed if she hadn't learned to harness all that."

Leo was remembering, "She would take crazy chances those first couple of years we were partners." He shrugged at the memories, "Then she began to think…really think. She realized she could get more done for her Mom as a detective."

He shrugged, "So she started building up more walls. Working almost non-stop. She became like a machine. She blocked out all distractions, blocked out everything except becoming a detective so she could find her Mom's killer."

Leo looked at Rick, "In the end, she became who I taught her to be and I couldn't live with that. She was blocking me out too."

He looked at his hands, "I am embarrassed to admit it, but that's why I cheated. I was trying to get her attention. But she had gotten to a place where she wouldn't make an emotional connection anymore…at least not a deep one. She cared, just not enough to allow herself to be hurt."

Leo finished his story with a sigh, "That's when I broke up with her." He gave Rick a sad smile, "To be honest, I'm not sure she really noticed."

Leo looked at Rick, "Tell me about this new Kate…what is she like?"

Rick sighed, "Oh she still has those walls, but it's mostly to separate the job from her life. That's not to say she isn't passionate about her job…she is…but she doesn't let it tear her up. She has made some close relationships…Javier, Ryan…other people she cares for. But as far as her love life…she kept men at a safe distance from her heart."

Rick moved the ice pack to his other hand. "It took me four years of digging to get underneath her personal defenses. She's not an easy person to get to know. Even now her best friend, Lanie, has to drag information from her," he flexed his right hand and grimaced, "and that's when she _wants_ to talk."

Rick stared at the table as he explained, "I think when we met, Kate wanted a relationship like her parents had…but she was scared as hell of getting hurt. With my past, who could blame her. But Kate changed me, I'm not the same man I used to be. I think that's why she fought me so hard, she knew deep down, I was the one."

"Look, there is no denying that you played an important role in her life." Rick turned to Leo, "You played a part in her becoming the woman she is today. But you need to know this: I love her. She loves me and I will never do anything to jeopardize our relationship." He looked pointedly at Leo, "That includes letting you interfere."

Leo really looked at Rick as he was speaking. He could tell that Rick was being honest. He _did_ love Kate and would do anything to protect her. He could respect that. "All I have ever wanted was for Kate to be happy, even knowing I wasn't going to be the one. I will never regret my time with her, but it is plain that you make her happy."

After a moment, Leo offered his hand to Rick, "I like to think that the universe allowed us both to cross her path when she needed us."

"I can live with that."Rick said, as the two men shook hands.


	11. Chapter 11:Always

Chapter 11: Always

A/N: Thank you all for the comments, suggestions and critiques. They've all been very helpful. Sorry the update took so long, big test week at school and the students were running me ragged; and I've been ill. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but it seemed like a natural stopping point. Update coming soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Leo stepped out of the break room. Kate was relieved to see that although they weren't exactly friendly, they weren't fighting either. They seemed to have reached some sort of understanding.

Before they could make their way over to Kate's desk, Captain Gates stepped into their path. "Would someone care to explain what's going on here?" she asked. Her arms were crossed, her features stern.

Rick and Leo stood there, caught off guard by Gates' question.

Rick almost smiled in relief when Esposito came to the rescue. "Um…Detective Bocharov fell in the break room, Sir." Esposito's face was the picture of innocence.

"He fell… I see…and how did Mr. Castle's hand get damaged?" She was clearly not buying it.

Ryan spoke up, "Uh, he fell too, you know…while he was trying to help Leo up, Sir."

Castle was nodding in agreement. "Yes sir, it all happened very fast. Weird."

"I see," Gates said again. They were all obviously covering for each other. She had faced this particular blue wall of silence before. She turned to look at Kate, "Detective Beckett is this the way you remember it?"

Kate was busy staring at the floor, "Yes sir, that's what happened."

Finally, Captain Gates looked at Leo, "Detective Bocharov I will need you to file an On the Job Injury report."

Leo looked at Kate and her team, "Oh no sir, that isn't necessary. I was…clumsy and tripped. That's all."

Victoria Gates was no fool. They were all lying and she knew it. What's more, they knew she knew it. Secretly she was proud of her squads' dedication to each other…no one was willing to let the other take the blame. Whatever it was, they were obviously handling it in house. She would find out eventually.

Gates nodded her head slowly, looking over her glasses, "In that case, I want everyone's reports on my desk by the end of shift today."

Castle smiled and gave a short laugh, "Ahh, paper work…that is my cue to leave people!."

"Not so fast Mr. Castle," The Captain's sharp tones froze him in place." Since you specialize in fiction, I'm sure you can write an incident report …explaining the nature of this _accident_…you know…in case anyone asks about unexplained injuries in my squad room." She gave him an unpleasant smile and turned to go.

As she shut her office door, she could hear their snickers turn into laughter. Captain Gates smiled at their camradery as she turned her attention to the work piling up on her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once their laughter died down a bit, Kate turned to Esposito, "Hey Javi, will you take Leo down to the morgue and see if Lanie will help him out with his nose?..No paperwork on this one."

"Nah, I don't mind. I need to holler at Lanie anyway."

Leo gathered up the folders he needed. He paused a moment and said, "Ryan, it's been a pleasure."

"Oh yeah, here too. Hope we get to work another one, someday." Kevin shook his hand as he spoke.

Leo turned to face Rick and Kate. As he looked at Kate he realized that a very important person from _his _life was about to make the most important decision of _her _life.

He felt the sudden urge to be completely honest with them. "I need to apologize to you both. I have been a complete ass over the last few days. Not only to you two, but to someone else. The truth is, I'm pretty fucked up,…personal demons… it's a long story…but I let it get out of control…I know that's no excuse."

"Kate, I will always care about you and want you to be happy. Rick is the right guy for you," his dark eyes were smiling with certainty. "I realize today he's a good man, and lucky to have you." With a quick nod, he said, "I apologize for my behavior."

She knew that for Leo to apologize was rare but she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know whether to be cool or friendly towards him. What if she forgave him and Rick couldn't? She decided to follow Castle's lead. She looked over at Rick.

They had worked together long enough that he knew she was letting him decide. This was an important, personal decision and she was letting him choose for her. This was so unlike her…but he realized she was doing it for him.

Jealously or acceptance.

Friends or enemies.

She would back his move. Because she was his partner. Because she loved him.

He loved her so he offered Leo his hand, "We've all had those times where we make decisions we wish we could take back." Always the one to lighten the mood, Castle quipped, "Remind me to tell you about the trip to the geriatric nudist beach in Florida."

"Yes, I look forward to hearing that one." Leo chuckled as he shook Rick's hand. The two men seemed to have decided. They decided on acceptance... for her.

Kate smiled at Rick. She gave Leo a quick yet sincere hug, "Despite everything…it's been really good to see you again."

Leo turned to Esposito, "I'm ready when you are."

As they were getting on the elevator, Kate turned to Rick with a huge smile, "So, Castle, you better get started on that paper work. You wouldn't want to give Gates another reason not to like you, would you?"

Castle just sighed, "I'm wearing her down" as he took the desk across from Kate to start on his fictional essay.

They ordered pizza for lunch. Between them all, they managed to get their reports done, and everything boxed up ready to be handed off to sex crimes.

While Kate was handing in their reports to Captain Gates, Castle turned to the guys, "Hey, why don't we all go to The Haunt tonight for dinner and drinks?"

Ryan hesitated, "I don't know Castle, it's hard to get a babysitter on short notice."

Castle smiled, "Not a problem, bring Sarah with you. Besides she needs to see her Uncle Ricky more anyway."

"Okay, I'll call Jenny. She's been complaining about being cooped up." He was smiling as he pulled out his cell phone to call her.

Before Castle could say anything, Esposito put his phone in his pocket and said, "Lanie is up for it. She says she could do with some company tonight."

"Awesome," Rick grinned. "Now I just have to convince Kate."

"Convince Kate of what?" she asked as she came up beside him.

He slid his arm around her waist and said, "We are all going to The Haunt tonight for dinner and drinks. Jenny is even bringing my niece."

"Oh," Kate smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." She looked at Javier, "You know he and Lanie will be fighting over Sarah all night, right?"

They headed for the elevators still smiling and talking.

Javier gave Kate a sly smile, "I don't mind…playin with babies puts her in the mood to practice making 'em…and I do like it when she's in the mood to practice."

"Beckett you could do with some practice…it might put you in the mood for a baby, you never know," Ryan said in his most helpful tone.

"Oh no, don't you guys start on me." She pointed her finger at them, "It's bad enough Castle is doing it. I would like to get married, and then get pregnant…in that order…the old fashioned way."

Rick was smiling as the elevator doors shut. _She didn't say 'I'll think about getting pregnant', or 'maybe one day'. She didn't qualify it at all…she was getting used to the idea!_ He rode the elevator down picturing happy little miniatures of him and her running around the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a lively affair, the drinks were frequent and the food was filling. As predicted, Rick and Lanie spent the night holding and making goo goo noises to the baby. Even Kate got her turn to hold Sarah. Everyone else was dancing, leaving her and Rick alone with the baby. It was getting easier to imagine having Rick's child. She was feeling less awkward around this sweet little girl.

Rick was sitting with his elbows on the table, propping his head in his hands, just enjoying watching Kate with the baby. "You know, you will make an excellent mom one day."

She just rolled her eyes at him and ducked her head. "I don't know Rick, the concept…it's all so foreign to me. I never really thought I would ever fall in love or get married. The possibility of kids just hasn't been a real consideration

Rick reached out and gently took her free hand. "You know what? You did fall in love, and you are getting married…so maybe you could start considering the possibility of kids?" He was smiling, but he was also being sincere. "Besides, we already know we're gonna have three of them, Madam Senator, so you must be ok with it at some point." They grinned as they remembered the predictions made by the man who claimed to be from the future.

Lanie and Jenny returned out of breath and laughing, "Castle, the boys said to send you over for a game of darts", Jenny managed to say.

Rick laughed, "What, they didn't get enough ass kicking last time?" He grabbed his beer. "I hope they're ready to play for money tonight." He loved rubbing their noses in it when he beat them. "Ladies" he said with a nod as he headed for the dartboards.

As soon as Castle was out of earshot, Lanie reached over and took Sarah from Kate. "Yes baby, you just come over here and let Aunt Lanie hold you for a minute." She buried her nose in the soft red curls and inhaled that wonderful scent that babies have. Then she looked up at Kate and said, "Okay girlfriend, spill with the details! I can't believe Castle beat him up, much less broke his nose! All Javi would tell me is that it was complicated and he didn't know all the facts."

Jenny was just as eager as Lanie, "Yeah, hurry before the boys get back…Kevin hardly told me anything."

For the next twenty or thirty minutes Kate told them about the 'incident' with Lynette and how Leo had been taunting Rick. How he was trying to convince her to leave Castle because he would eventually cheat on her. She described how Leo had grabbed her and Castle had gotten all protective; how he had punched Leo and then stopped after several punches….How the two of them had talked for a while.

"What did they talk about?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know…he hasn't told me yet. To be fair we haven't had time to discuss it. But I will get it out of him tonight when we get home." She smiled at the girls, it was nice having girlfriends to talk and share with.

"Speaking of home," said Jenny, "Sarah is asleep…so I think that's our cue to leave. She waved at Kevin to let him know it was time to go.

All the men came back to the table. Kevin started gathering up all their baby gear and the Ryan family said their goodbyes and headed home.

Javier held Lanie's jacket for her and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and batted her eyes up at him. "Good night you two." She called out.

Kate took Rick's hand and gently kissed his bruised knuckles, "Take me home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick stepped out of the bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp from his shower, to find Kate sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. She had already showered and was dressed in a pair of black shorts and his Green Lantern T-shirt. "That shirt looks so much better on you," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him shyly and ducked her head. "Thanks, it's kinda comfy and it smells like you."

"I smell like me. You could just wear me to bed," he offered playfully.

She smiled at his offer, "Maybe later. Can we talk for a second?" she was twisting the comforter in her hands.

"Sure," he pulled off his towel and laid across from her on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" he kept a blank expression, but it was hard considering the look on her face.

Her mind had gone completely blank. She was too busy looking at his chest…and the sprinkling of chest hairs that he had…she loved to rake her fingernails through them. Then, of course, her eyes followed a trail down his abdomen to his manhood. '_Even unaroused, his size is still impressive,' she thought_. Her eyes took in his muscular legs. She sighed. He was just beautiful.

"Kate, I thought you wanted to talk. If you keep staring at me like that, our window for conversation may close soon." He loved that she was as distracted by his nakedness as he would be by hers.

"Um, right…can you just cover up then? I can't talk to you like this." She began to blush as her thoughts turned lewd.

"Just look into my eyes while we talk and you should be fine," he teased.

"Castle!"

"Okay, okay…just for you." He took the black towel and spread it across his chest. "Is that better?"

Kate laughed, snatched the towel and laid it across his lap. "There, maybe now I can concentrate."

She took a deep breath…"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna dive right in, okay?"

"Sure, sweetheart….you know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's about Leo." She looked a little unsure as she watched for his reaction to the subject.

Castle broke their eye contact and looked down at the bed. "Kate, about that…I'm sorry…but I just lost it for a minute. He was grabbing and shaking you…and trying to convince you that I'll never be faithful…and the next thing I knew I was pounding his face."

"Are you kidding me?" Her face lit up with laughter and surprise. "He was being a complete jackass…he totally had it coming." She leaned forward to kiss him, "Besides, it was a major turn on…watching you fight for me, for us. You were my sexy hero."

"Really?"

"Really." She kissed him again.

Castle kissed her back, "In that case…I'm not sorry," he said with a smug smile. His hand was curling gently around the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.

With some difficulty, Kate broke the kiss. "Rick…about Leo," she began again.

"Um um," he murmured against her mouth. "Too late, that window closed," he said as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth; letting his tongue slide back and forth over it.

Kate melted a little, feeling the heat of passion that only he stirred in her. "I need to tell you about him." Her hands pushed against his chest slightly.

Rick broke the kiss, sighed and ran his hand over his jaws. "Kate, I love you, but I'm naked and we are in _our_ bed. This place…this is _our_ place…like a shrine and only you and I are allowed." He tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I promise I will listen to you about Leo…but not in here. Not like this."

He looked to see if she understood what he was trying to say.

Kate thought about what he said for a moment. Would she want to hear about Meredith or Gina when they were naked in bed together? No, she wouldn't. "You're right. I'm sorry, bad timing." She raked her nails through his chest hairs.

He tugged on her shirt again, "Now either we go sit in the living room and talk, or the towel comes off."

Kate looked at the towel. It was beginning to look more like a tent. Kate crawled off the bed and stood there looking at Rick.

Mentally he was groaning. He couldn't believe she really wanted to stop and talk now. He started to sit up, as she started removing her clothes. Rick smiled at her as she crawled back into their king size bed.

Kate loved seeing him hard. Knowing that she was the one who had created it. She knew what she wanted to do with it too. She was aware many women didn't like giving head to their lovers, but she did. It turned her on to know she was pleasing him.

She reached out and gently squeezed him through the towel with her left hand. She smiled up at him, "Why don't you just lie back," she gave him a small push with her other hand. Slowly she pulled the towel away, exposing his growing hard-on. She knelt there for a moment, letting her hair fall in a cascade, letting the tips tickle his sensitive shaft.

It seemed like forever to Rick before she finally touched him. Her hands were warm and soft as she moved them up and down his length. As nice as her hands were…what he really wanted was her mouth on him. His eyes closed against the pleasure her hands were bringing him.

He felt one hand grab his balls. He moaned as she gently rubbed and twirled them…sometimes using her nails…but just to tickle them. Her other hand was still moving up and down on him. Her fingers exploring the head of his shaft, running her thumb up and down on the most sensitive underside of his tip.

"Oh my God, Kate." He groaned aloud, his hands clenching fistfuls of the linens.

He thought he was going to die from pleasure when her lips closed around a nipple. She teased him, flicking his nipple with her tongue back and forth. Just when he couldn't stand it anymore, she would stop to suck it into her mouth. All the while, her hand was busy on his erection, her thumb running slowly around his sensitive tip. She switched to his other nipple and showed it the same attention.

"Baby….please."

"Tell me what you want, Rick."

"Your mouth"

Swiftly Kate placed her lips over his in a gut wrenching kiss. He was getting so turned on and it was turning her on too. "There?" she asked even though she knew where he really wanted her mouth.

"No," he said.

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she kissed her way around his throat, his nipples, his sternum; she ran her tongue through his chest hair.

"There?" she teased. Her left hand was still busy stroking his erection and thumbing his tip.

"No…lower," his hand was gently pushing her head down towards his aching need.

She ran her tongue and lips all over his stomach and ribs; she could feel his muscles tighten involuntarily. "There?" she asked as she swirled her tongue in and around his belly button.

"Damn it, Kate….please," he couldn't take much more of this.

"Say it Rick, tell me what you want," her lips were kissing the inside of his thighs now, kissing and licking.

"Damn it Kate …...suck me...please, quit teasing." It was all he could manage.

"I thought you would never ask," she said right before her mouth closed over the very tip of him. She ran her tongue up and down his length; she gently sucked on his balls until he groaned.

Rick was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. This beautiful woman was loving every inch of him. He was so grateful she enjoyed this part of sex…and damn she was good at it. She seemed to know just what he wanted almost before he did.

He raised his head to watch her taking him into her mouth….damn but that was sexy. He watched her pleasure him for a moment, until her bare backside became too tempting. He began to rub the small of her back and her ass cheeks. He reached between her legs to tease her core with his fingers. He felt her gasp around him when his fingers found her wet center.

He hooked her leg with his arm to pull her to a better angle for his hands. He began stroking her…her tongue mimicked the movement of his fingers. When he went faster so would she. The deeper his fingers went inside her, the farther she would take him in her mouth.

Dear god….they were killing each other.

He hooked her leg again, this time pulling her until she was straddling him. He buried his face where his fingers were still toying. She shook so hard she had to stop what she was doing so she could breathe. When she could focus again, she continued loving him with her mouth as he was loving her.

Damn, she was about to come already. He was so good at this. Her mouth was full of him when she felt her orgasm starting. Since she couldn't scream, she sucked him as hard as she could while she was coming.

"Fuck, Kate!" He was about to come and he didn't want it to be in her mouth, but she wasn't letting him go. He managed to stop himself from ejaculating, but his body was shaking with his orgasm.

When it was over, he sat up and moved her hips to his side, then pulled her by the shoulders until she was sitting on top of him. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He penetrated her with small strokes until he was buried to the hilt.

He reached out and touched her face. "Kate, look at me" He pleaded.

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. He leaned in and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. "Only you sweetheart." He began to move, slowly at first then with more speed and force. "Only you Kate, only you. I swear. I love you Kate." He buried his face in her neck as he pumped into her. "Only you. Always."

Kate wrapped her arms and legs around Rick and held him close as she met his thrusts. "Rick, I love you too. Oh, god…I love you so much." She was running her hands through his hair, framing his face with her hands until his eyes met hers. "I will love you forever. Always, I promise."

This time when she climaxed he was with her, their mouths capturing each other's cries of release, he could feel her milking him. Their tongues dueling, both winning. Both feeling their souls connect for a brief moment.

For a time, their bedroom was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing and whispers of their love. Eventually shadows moved around the silent room as the moon and clouds made their way across the evening sky, unnoticed by the lovers who were sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think. I think I can wrap it up in one more chapter….and maybe an epilogue as someone suggested please leave feedback. **_**It really does help make writing easier.**_

**I don't own any Castle characters, only the ones I make up.**


	12. Chapter 12:Love, Actually

Chapter 12: Love, Actually

A/N: I don't own the Castle characters, only the ones I created for this story. This chapter is pure smutty Casketty goodness. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it. Sorry for the long time between updates, I'm a teacher so, sometimes that takes up my evenings. I will finish the storyline in chapter 13. Then who knows…I might have an idea for an epilogue. J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**For a time, their bedroom was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing and whispers of their love. Eventually shadows moved around the silent room as the moon and clouds made their way across the evening sky, unnoticed by the lovers who were sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 7:35a.m.

Kate woke up to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She opened her eyes to see a steaming mug on her bedside table with a folded note propped against it. She smiled at Rick's never ending supply of ways to surprise her. He had drawn a heart on the front of the note with an arrow through it. On the arrow shaft was written the word _'&lways'_. An R and a K were on either side of the '_&_' so that it read:

R

&lways

K

He was so sweet, they had been together almost a year and he still found ways to make romantic gestures.

Kate sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. Still naked from last night, she carefully took a sip of her hot coffee. Perfect, as usual. Kate flipped open the note expecting to find a poem or something similar in his familiar scrawl…..instead, the note read:

_ Good Morning, sweetheart. _

_Four __things:_

_ 1. Mother and Alexis have already gone._

_ 2. Breakfast is ready._

_ 3__.__ Please come to breakfast naked._

_ 4. I love you._

_ R._

_'I bet he thinks I won't do it.' She thought as _she was laughing at his note. She was secretly thrilled at the idea of eating breakfast naked with him…her heart raced at the possibilities. She remembered their first night in the Hamptons when she had dropped her robe to go swimming. He had been surprised and pleased that she intended to skinny dip…unfortunately a body dropped in his pool…so that kind of ruined those plans. Kate wondered what he was wearing and her thoughts fueled an excitement that began taking over her body.

This could be her chance to surprise him again. She felt like a giddy teenager doing something naughty. Giggling she hurried to the bathroom, taking the time to brush her teeth before she returned for her coffee cup. She briefly cracked the door to confirm they were alone; with Rick, one could never be too sure. No extra noises pointed towards unwanted company so Kate opened the door and stood in the doorway a moment, enjoying the view. He was gloriously naked.

Rick was leaning against the counter watching their bedroom door, his feet crossed at the ankles. He was about to take a sip of coffee when she appeared nude in the doorway. 'Thank you God' he said in a heartfelt whisper. He knew she was awake …he had heard her stirring in the bathroom. He wasn't sure if she would really do it. She was so sexy standing there, one shoulder leaning against the doorframe as she slowly sipped her coffee.

"Please God, Kate…don't move." Quickly he grabbed his phone and took her picture. "I want to remember this moment."

He smiled at her and she could have sworn she saw him uncross his fingers as he sat his coffee down to grab his phone. He seemed excited too; he had had much longer to wonder if his plan was going to work. She began walking to the kitchen area.

"Good Morning, babe," she said as she stopped next to him. She gently rubbed his chest before sliding her hand down his ribcage to grab an ass cheek. Her nails were like gentle claws as she pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him.

This was no regular morning smooch. This was a full on deep, sexy, mind-blowing kiss. Rick slipped her coffee from her and sat it on the counter. Her now free hand went immediately to his neck, running her fingers through his hair… tugging, exploring, smoothing.

Rick's hands grabbed her bottom, they squeezed and kneaded and rubbed her against his growing arousal.

When Kate could feel him stirring against her belly, she broke their kiss and playfully patted his behind. "So, your note said something about food being ready?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she were not blown away by their kiss. She picked up her mug and walked over to the coffee pot to freshen her drink.

He was still standing there in frustration. He couldn't believe she had ended such a hot kiss so abruptly…and for food. This from the same woman who made it through most workdays on popcorn and coffee.

"Rick," she called, reminding him she had asked him a question.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's in the oven staying warm. I'll get our plates." He sprang into motion, anxious to move on to the next part of his plan. "I made us both omelets." He paused and grinned at her, "Thank you. I wasn't sure you would come out naked. I had hoped of course, otherwise I would feel pretty silly."

Rick held out a plate and a fork. "This one is mine," he said as he gave it to her "and this one," he said, indicating the plate he held, "is yours."

"Um, babe, have you had coffee yet? Because it appears you got our orders mixed up." Each plate held one spinach and cheese omelet and a slice of toast, slathered in butter from edge to edge. She smiled up at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Patience, grasshopper…I have a plan…don't eat yet" He went to the fridge and came out with one large glass of orange juice.

"I hope that isn't for me, I won't drink that much," she said with a laugh.

"No, it's for us." He grabbed the glass of OJ, "Come with me to the table sweetheart."

He had arranged two chairs facing each other with their fronts touching. They were so close together the only way to sit on them was to straddle them. He sat 'her' plate and the OJ down in front of one chair and took 'his' plate and sat it in front of her seat. He went back for their coffees.

He sat down in front of 'her' plate, his muscular legs straddling the chair. "Come, sit here," he indicated the seat across from him.

Kate wasn't sure what he was doing, but decided she would let him play it out. Knowing Rick, it would be worth it. She straddled the other chair, but there wasn't much room for her legs. Her legs were long, but his were longer. And they were in her way. "Castle, this is a bit awkward," she pointed out. "Our legs are too long to sit this close together."

Rick just smiled at her. Without a word, he lifted her right leg then her left over his, so they draped on either side of his thighs. He put his arms around her and scooted their hips closer to one another. They were so close their torsos were almost touching.

Kate had to arch her back to maintain an upright posture, which he happily noted to himself, put her breasts closer to his face.

Kate took the opportunity to lean in and place a kiss on his temple.

Rick pulled her chin down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "What would you like a bite of first, my love?" He reached over in front of her and took the fork from 'his' plate.

Kate's expression was one of smiling confusion. She still wasn't sure what he was doing…but she was willing to play along. "I think I would like a bite of my omelet first…but you have the fork and my food…am I supposed to eat it with my hands?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm going to feed you." He smiled into her eyes.

Kate watched as he used the fork to cut off a bite of the omelet. She was expecting him to offer her the fork, so she was a little surprised when he brought the fork to his mouth. He took the bite of food and held it between his teeth. Very gently, Rick leaned toward her until his mouth was over hers.

Now she understood. She opened her mouth. His lips closed over hers and he gently used his tongue to push the bite of egg into her mouth. As his lips pulled away, he kissed her. Kate's heart rate increased at the thought of this food foreplay. She swallowed her bite. Dear lord but this man had a sexy imagination.

"Would you like some toast?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes, please," She could feel herself getting more turned on, could feel her desire beginning to pool between her legs. A lingering glance down told her, she wasn't the only one.

Rick pulled off a good size piece of toast. She smiled when he ran the buttery surface of the toast up her throat then slowly to her chin and finally to her mouth. Again, she opened and took the food he offered her. He lingered a bit longer over the kiss this time, taking the time to share the taste of the food with her. As he began to lick and kiss the creamy taste of the butter from her throat as she chewed, she realized how freaking sexy this was. She couldn't help a small groan from escaping, his mouth and tongue were cleaning the butter from her chin and under her jaw, and his stubble was creating a delicious friction. His hands were kneading her breasts so slowly. Her eyes closed, overwhelmed by sensation.

When she opened them, he was staring at her. His pupils dilated with desire… his normally clear blue eyes were like storm clouds before a gathering rain.

"What would you like to drink, my love?" his voice was barely a whisper…their faces were so close together she could feel his breath on her cheek.

It was getting hard for Kate to swallow. "Coffee" she whispered in his ear, taking a moment to suck on his earlobe.

Rick reached for her coffee cup and held it between them. She opened her mouth, waiting on him to raise the cup to her lips. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the sensuousness. She was not expecting his lips when they came.

Softly his mouth closed over hers again. A warm, slow stream of liquid poured into her. Her eyes opened in surprise. She sucked and the rest of the coffee filled her mouth.

As their lips disengaged, some coffee dripped down his chin onto his throat. Kate lapped it up before it could drip down any farther. She took the time to make sure she had cleaned every drop, a low moan escaped him and she could feel his throat rumble under her lips.

Kate sat up, her face lit up with the sexiest smile he had ever seen. The golden flecks in her hazel eyes were bright with desire. Then she pulled part of her bottom lip into her mouth and he was lost. He captured her in a ravenous kiss, his tongue swirling and tasting her, savoring her flavor.

Kate slowly brought the kiss to an end and leaned back a bit. "Your turn," she whispered into his mouth. "Surely you must be…_hungry_ by now?" she inquired in a smoky voice."

He nodded in agreement. "And getting hungrier by the minute." She knew he didn't mean for food.

"What would you like first, dear?" she asked softly, watching his face carefully. Her eyes drifted from his mouth to his eyes…she couldn't decide which was sexier at the moment.

"I want to drink coffee from your lips…I think I've wanted it forever, but only just realized it." His voice was thick with desire. His cobalt gaze followed her as she reached for his cup. Slowly she tipped the cup into her mouth, holding the liquid there as she gently placed her lips over his waiting mouth. Steadily, she squirted a gentle stream. His tongue was lapping at her lips taking the stream from her until it was all gone.

"More coffee," he growled into her throat as he captured the rivulets of brew that ran there. Kate repeated the process, but this time she filled her mouth with as much coffee as she could hold. He drank from her mouth greedily, his tongue again swirling inside hers to capture all the flavors. When the dark brew dripped from her mouth, he waited until it was between her breasts before he bent to lap it up. He followed its trail back up her throat to her lips. It was Kate who captured him in a hungry kiss, this time.

Their hands were tangling in each other's hair. His gently brushing her chestnut locks away from her face, tucking loose strands behind her ears. Hers were grasping and smoothing, tugging and caressing. They broke apart as if on cue.

They were both breathing heavily, they could each feel the others body heat. Their groins were almost touching…their eyes were boring into the other's soul.

Kate inhaled a shuddering breath. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly very dry. "How about some toast," she asked, not quite sure how she managed to get the words out.

He nodded.

She pulled a large piece of toast loose and turned back to her lover. Instead of taking the bread to his mouth, she dipped her head and dragged the surface of the toast over one nipple, then the other. Then she let it glide up his throat and over his chin before she deposited it into his open mouth.

He was pretty sure she had rubbed all the butter off, but it was the best fucking piece of toast he had ever tasted. He swallowed. His head leaning against the high back of the chair as she cleaned the butter off his chest. She paid special attention to his nipples, sucking and flicking them with her tongue until he thought he was going to die. She started licking him. Like a cat would clean its young, she used long slow strokes, then she kissed where her tongue had trailed… taking small nips and soothing his skin with more kisses.

_Rick's chest was heaving. Damn…this fantasy was working out better than he had dreamed. _

Kate's voice broke through the buzz of desire ringing in his ears. "What do you want now, Castle? Her voice sounded normal. Considering they were both so turned on that their bodies were quivering, she was proud of her control. "Would you like eggs or orange juice?" He licked his lips; she bit hers as he did so.

"Eggs"

She had to rise up so she could take the fork that was just out of reach on 'her' plate in front of him. Using her knees, she tightened her grip on his thighs so she could pull herself up. She grasped the fork and began to lower herself when he stopped her, his hands coming out to cup her ass and guiding her descent until he could feel her hot warmth completely envelop his shaft.

"Oh My God... Shit …oh Rick..." Her senses were so overwhelmed that all she could do was hold her breath as her body received his. He pressed up as far as he could and she started panting. In frenzied whispers she muttered,"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… Castle!"...She convulsed around him, her climax rolling over her like slow waves crashing onto a beach.

Rick's was watching her as she washed around him. She blushed as his eyes narrowed in carnal pleasure. He smiled at her with unrestrained desire, "Why are you blushing, Kate?"

Her words came in short bursts as her inner muscles would spasm from the aftermath of her orgasm. "I came so fast…I was so turned on…I couldn't help it... It's kind of…" A shy smile appeared…"It's kind of embarrassing." She finally managed to get all the words out.

Rick gave her a wicked grin, "If it had been me…that would have been embarrassing…but when you do it…" His eyes glittered with a feral hunger. "Oh baby, it's just fucking hot." With a low growl, he pulled her down into a devastating kiss. He changed the angle of his hips slightly, planted his feet on the floor and pumped into Kate's hot recesses. She was so wet, so hot, so tight he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Kate was holding on to the back of the chair as they rode each other hard. Grinding her hips into his, she angled them so that his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. Within a very short time, she came again…her climax briefly taking away her ability to breath. She wrapped her arms around Ricks head and neck and held him as she came in wave after wave after wave.

His mouth was devouring her breasts…her throat, wherever he could reach. He felt his own climax rising, "Oh God Kate, I can't hold it much longer." He groaned loudly…"You're so fucking tight…so fucking hot."

"Don't hold back, Rick…c'mon baby, c'mon." He was pounding into her now…she was grinding her hips to match his rhythm. With a final thrust, he pressed as far as he could go, filling her completely and tried to still her hips.

Rick stopped thrusting. Time stopped moving as he erupted inside her. He could only grunt with each explosion as his release took control of his body. He raised his head and Kate instinctively knew what he wanted.

They kissed, hungrily at first, then more languidly as their passions cooled. When he could speak again, Rick looked at Kate…his eyes were happy.

Her face was glowing with love for him.

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered softly, "Best. Breakfast. Ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate Beckett was going to be late for work. This almost _never_ happened…and she knew it would not go unnoticed or uncommented on by Ryan and Esposito.

After their quickie during breakfast, they eventually finished eating. Both feeding themselves this time. By then there was no time to shower separately…which led to another round of lovemaking in the shower. She was really going to have to learn how to tell that man no…and mean it.

_God, she thought, they were like horny teenagers. Her sex drive had never been so high before Rick._

There wasn't even time to completely dry her hair, so she pulled the damp tresses into a ponytail. That would have to do. No time for make-up either.

They threw on jeans, T-shirts and sneakers, brushed their teeth, grabbed their wallets and such and hurried for the elevator.

Once in her squad car, Kate reached in her purse and quickly applied some lip-gloss before starting the car. As she weaved and jumped through rush hour traffic she was giving Rick instructions.

"Castle, when we get there, the guys _will_ ask about us being late."

"Kate you're over thinking it again. I bet they don't even notice."

"Well, you're wrong." This was serious Beckett. Her face and tone reminded him of when she was worried about Gates finding out about them and the warnings she gave him then. "They will notice...and what's more…they will ask why."

Her phone buzzed.

A text from Lanie _- Come to the morgue alone when you get to work plz…ty._ "Shit…Lanie needs to see me." She was chewing on her lip nervously, still trying to zig and zag her way through traffic.

"What's wrong with that?" Castle asked her, an odd look on his face. He was becoming amused at her irrational fear this morning.

"That means you will have to face the boys by yourself, Castle!" her tone left no doubt that she thought this was a bad idea.

"Kate", he reached out and put his hand on her thigh and rubbed soothingly. "What are you afraid of?"

"They are gonna figure out why we're late, Rick. There. I said it okay? And no I don't want them knowing we were late because we were too busy fucking each other's brains out." She grinned over at him, thinking about breakfast. "It was pretty awesome though," she said in a satisfied voice with a satisfied smile.

He moved his hand from her thigh to between her legs. "Mmm, you're right. It was awesome…both times." He began rubbing and squeezing her through her jeans. She almost hit the car in front of them.

"Castle" she gasped. "Oh my god, can you just stop for a freaking minute?" His face dropped…as if his feelings had been hurt. Kate gently took his hand and placed it back on top of her thigh. "Babe, no grabbing my hoo-ha while I'm driving…I can't keep my eyes open when you do and **_I will_** wreck the car." She caught him smiling at that out of the corner of her eye.

Now that he knew she wasn't rejecting him, he quit pouting, "How about this, _IF_ the boys ask, and I still say that's a big if, I'll just tell them that your alarm didn't go off this morning." He turned slightly to face her, "It's not a lie…your alarm did not go off."

He tucked some loose curls behind her ear, "You on the other hand did go off…four or five times if memory serves." He had a, 'I'm so proud of myself' look spread all over his face.

Kate blushed for the second time today. He was having too much fun teasing her. She cut her eyes, raising her brow at him; her facial expression said she wasn't impressed. "Don't gloat, Castle. I can go as high as ten." She rolled her eyes at him, giving him a smug smile of her own.

"Challenge accepted!" He looked at this beautiful woman beside him. The thought of making her come ten times in one round gave him an instant hard-on. He squirmed a bit in his seat, hoping she wouldn't notice. No such luck.

She saw him squirm. A quick look at the front of his jeans told her why. "What's the matter Rick?" She made the 'K' sound pop as she said his name. "Think it'll be too hard for you…Rick?" _Again the popping 'K' sound, emphasis on 'hard'._

The saucy wench was laughing at him. "Okay…you know what... this?" He motioned to his lap, "This is not helping." He gave her that serious look that she found so cute. "If I go into the bullpen with a raging hard-on they're not going to believe the alarm story for one second." He nodded knowingly at her, "and it will all be your fault."

Kate pulled into a parking spot in front of the coffee shop they stop at almost every morning. She grinned up at him, "Go walk it off slugger…but hurry…we're already late."

He mumbled something about cruel women as he adjusted himself before climbing out of the car.

She was still laughing as he walked inside the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Kate parked at the precinct. On the elevator ride down to the morgue she turned to him, "Remember babe, don't let them get you off point ok? The only explanation you give them is the alarm one, alright? If you try to go into too much detail they will sniff out the lie," She warned him again, "You can't let your face give you away either." Her eyes were serious and pleading.

"Sweetheart, give me some credit…this is me we're talkin' about…I got this." He squeezed in a quick kiss before the elevator door opened.

Kate stepped off and headed to Lanie's office. Rick punched the button for homicide. He was smiling and giving her the thumbs-up as the doors closed on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lanie," Kate called out to her best friend, with a smile. "What's up? Why did you want me to come alone?" She spotted Lanie at the sink, scrubbing her hands.

"Hey girlfriend" Lanie called back over her shoulder, "I was worried about you. Javi said you were over an hour late for work." Lanie reached for a towel, "I thought you must be hung over or something." She walked up to Kate, still focused on drying her arms, "So anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were…OH MY GOD!"

Lanie had finally gotten a good look at her friend…she let out a sharp laugh and then a girlish squeal. "Katherine Beckett…you nasty girl…you've been getting your freak on this morning!"

"What? NO!" Kate sputtered a denial..."Why would you even say that?!"

Lanie rolled her eyes, "Girl, please…have you _seen_ a mirror this morning?"

A look of horror crossed Kate's face. "Uh, no…what's wrong?" Quickly she ran over to the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Oh no," she moaned, closing her eyes briefly.

Lanie laughed at her, "From the looks of you baby girl, 'oh no' is not what you've been saying this morning…'oh yes' is more like it." Her beautiful dark eyes were sparkling with humor.

Kate looked at her face. Her lips were red and swollen…not just her lips, the whole area around her mouth looked chapped. Her throat looked like she had some hideous rash. "What in the hell is…." then it hit her. Rick didn't shave this morning. Beard burn.

She turned to her friend in alarm, "Lanie, what am I gonna do? I can't go into the bullpen like this!" Her words came out in a hissing whisper. "You gotta help me!"

Lanie was wiping tears from her eyes and trying to stop laughing. "Ok, hold on; let me see if I have some anti-histamine cream. That might work.

Lanie rummaged through her desk and her purse while Kate was bemoaning her appearance in the mirror. Lanie gave a victory shout and waved a tube of cream at Kate. "You're in luck, honey." She patted an empty autopsy table. "Now, you sit up here and give Dr. Lanie all the yummy details while I put this stuff on you."

"Lanie, I'm not going to tell you the intimate details of our love life…I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh…okay then," she started to put the cap back on the tube of cream. "I don't guess you need my cream either." She smiled diabolically up at her BFF.

Kate narrowed her eyes and glared at Lanie, "You're an evil bitch…did you know that?" She glared again for good measure.

Lanie just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "You say that like it's a bad thing…spill it Beckett," she ordered.

A huge smile broke out over Kate's face. "Five times," she said.

Lanie looked at her, shock apparent on her face. "You had sex five times this morning?" she asked in disbelief.

"No….we um, only had sex twice…but he made me…you know," she held her hands up in the shape of a big 'O'…"five times." She couldn't stop grinning.

"Girl, I am so jealous." She rubbed cream carefully on Kate's face and throat as she listened to her friend gush about her morning with Castle.

Briefly, Kate explained about waking up to the coffee and the note. She explained about breakfast and how that led to the shower, which led to another round…"and that's why we were late for work." She said. She was pretty sure she was going to have a permanent blush all day today.

"So, you guys fed each other…like birds...wasn't that weird? And by weird I mean gross." Her face scrunched up in an expression of disgust.

"Oh god no, it was the sexiest, most primal experience I think I've ever had." She felt a little awkward…sharing such intimate details…this was intimate even for her and Lanie. Still, she had to tell somebody. "I can't tell you how fucking sexy it was. You and Javi need to try it." The grin exploded across her face again.

Lanie capped the tube of cream and helped Kate down from the table. "Well, your throat looks a little better, but I'm afraid the only thing that's gonna help your mouth is time and a good lip balm." She rolled her eyes at her friend, "Some make-up wouldn't hurt either."

Kate groaned as she checked her appearance in the mirror again. "Any chance of the boys not noticing?"

Lanie shook her head, "Oh no, Katie…your little sexcapade is gonna be busted."

Kate looked at Lanie in a desperate appeal for help.

Lanie sighed, "Come on, I'll go up to homicide with you…I need to talk to Javi anyway...maybe I can deflect some teasing until you can make your getaway."

Kate grabbed her coffee and purse and followed her friend to the elevators. She couldn't help but feel that she was making the longest walk of shame in history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick stepped off the elevator with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He felt great. Awesome in fact. He felt better than he had in a long time. He might consider the possibility of working out in the mornings if it was going to make him feel like this. Without warning , he found himself being snatched and pulled into the break room.

He stumbled, almost spilling his coffee, caught it and straightened up…only to be met with the menacing wall of Detectives Esposito and Ryan. "Uh, hey guys," he said with a nervous smile…"what's up?"

"You're late." Javier told him.

"Yeah…and you didn't shave this morning…weird." Ryan looked at Esposito. "Don't you think that's weird that he didn't shave, Javi?"

"That is weird," Javi agreed. "You know what else is weird, Castle?"

Rick hated it when they did him this way. He swallowed nervously, "um, No?" He looked at them both. They had their arms crossed and were closing in on him, backing him up until he bumped into the counter. "What else is weird?" he asked.

"Beckett is late." Javier glared at Castle. "You know anything about that, bro?"

Ryan piped in, "Yeah, Castle…She's almost never late."

"Oh that," said Rick shook his head as if it were nothing. "Her alarm clock didn't go off this morning, that's all."

Ryan looked at his partner, "Hey bro, in all the years we've been working with Beckett…you ever known her alarm clock not to go off?

"No I haven't, now that you mention it. Something doesn't make sense here Ryan."

Esposito and Ryan were looking Castle up and down, circling him like feral cats. They were making him very uncomfortable. "Guys! C'mon…it's not unheard of for alarms to fail. You're making way too much out of this. So she's late once in a while…what's the big deal?" He plastered on a confused look, but he was afraid they weren't buying his innocent act.

Ryan pushed up on his toes and spoke right into Castle's ear. "I think he's lyin, Espo.

"Yeah, I do too," Esposito said in return, his voice low and rough.

Javier got right in Castle's face…his body language was that of an Aztec warrior. A dangerous one.

Castle leaned back a bit, making space between him and Javi, "Wh….wha…what? I'm telling you, it was the alarm clock! Geeesh!" He swallowed hard, his eyes darting back and forth between Espo and Ryan.

Javier grabbed Rick's shirt collar and pulled until their noses were almost touching. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, man…before you answer…you need to know…we think of Kate as more than just a partner…she's like our sister.

"You understand what we're sayin, Castle?" Ryan was very close to Castle's left ear.

Javier asked his question, "We want to know…was Kate late to work because you were puttin the moves on her this morning?" Black eyes stared intently into blue.

"Guys! …That stuff is personal!" Rick sputtered…'_shit…how do you get out of this mess, he was asking himself.' _"Beckett woul…" He clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes wide with alarm that he had said too much.

Ryan went in for the kill, "So...Castle…Rick.…were you getting busy with our 'sister' this morning? Are you the reason she is late for work?!"

Castle scrunched his eyes closed and nodded his head fervently.

"YES! And it was AWESOME! …and I'm not sorry!" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He slapped his hand back over his mouth. He peered out of one eye to see their reaction.

Ryan and Esposito stared at each other for a moment. Slowly they turned their cool stares to Rick.

Suddenly Javier's face split with a huge grin, his eyes twinkling and showing his pearly white smile. "Dude...you are the man," He put up his hand to fist-bump in a manly celebration of studliness. "Congrats, man." He gave him a proud thump on the shoulder.

Ryan's palms beat on Castle's chest like a bongo. "Oh man…you rock, brah…you must be a LOVE GOD." He gave Castle a high five, smiling and bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"No, No, No…guys…you can't let Beckett know I told you! She'll kill me." He was frantically pulling at them to make them understand the importance of maintaining radio silence on this one. "How did you guys even know?" he was still in disbelief that they had spotted it almost instantly.

Ryan offered to answer that one, "Dude, have you seen your face?"

"No."

"It looks like you have frost burn from your nose to your chin and all around your mouth." Ryan high fived Esposito. "Only one way a man gets road rash like that!"

Castle couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down and joined in. "I know right?" He felt so good he had to celebrate it with someone. He put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a huddle." Guys', all I'm sayin is 'naked-breakfast-omelet'." He gave them his knowing nod and said in a sotto voice "fireworks…lots of fireworks"

Briefly, he explained how the process worked. "Seriously, you should try it with Jenny and Lanie…feel free to use the food that works best for your woman." He said grinning.

They were fist bumping and high fiving when Castle spotted Lanie and Kate staring at them through the break room window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hmm…wonder how much trouble Rick is in now? Next chapter finishes the story…the murder is already put to bed, so I only have the wedding planner thread to finish. And, well to figure out how Rick is gonna talk his way out of this one.

Ok, so this chapter turned out to be about Caskett and friends. Surely all this Caskett practicing will pay off one day….


	13. Chapter 13:Damn our luck

Chapter 13:

**I am sorry for the long time in between updates. Lots of real life taking place. And although I shouldn't be, I found myself discouraged by the lack of reviews, and it made it harder to write…wondering if people just weren't liking it…of course the reviews I have had have been good…but still reviews really do inspire me…I like knowing people are enjoying what I'm doing. **

**So I decided not to end the story on #13 for obvious reasons.**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, just the characters I made up.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously:_

_Briefly, he explained how the process worked. "Seriously, you should try it with Jenny and Lanie…feel free to use the food that works best for your woman." He said grinning. _

_They were fist bumping and high fiving when Castle spotted Lanie and Kate staring at them through the break room window._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate looked at Lanie, "Oh my god." She whispered, barely moving her lips. "I hope this isn't what it looks like." All three of the guys looked guilty as hell. The fist bumps and the high fives stopped the minute they saw the girls.

Lanie patted her back, "All you can do is go in there and try to act normal. See what happens." She assured her, "I will be right behind you." Lanie knew the jig was up. Javi's face gave it all away. _Oh well_, she thought_, Kate was gonna get teased one way or the other…today was as good as any. Still, she would make sure it didn't get out of hand or too personal. Besides, somebody had to look out for Javi and Kevin._

Kate tried to act casual; she smiled as she walked into the break room. "Hey guys…She put her purse on the counter. "Wow, you all seem to be happy about something." She sipped her coffee, needing a minute to compose herself.

Lanie quietly shut the break room door behind them.

"Oh, yeah Beckett," Javier grinned at her, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief. "It's been slow so far this morning. Gates asked where you were, though."

"Yeah," Ryan was quick to step in, "But we covered for you like good partners." We told her you were running down leads on an old case." He was grinning at her like an idiot.

"Where is Gates?" Kate asked, looking around. She really hoped to get out of this without getting a write-up.

"Don't worry…she's at a big wig meeting downtown. She said not to expect her back anytime soon." Esposito grinned at Kate and Castle's relief at the news.

Lanie was grabbing a mug and filling it with steaming hot water. She slipped a teabag into it and bobbed it up and down until it was just right. Then she went back to her spot at the door, smiling. Front row seats.

Kate looked at Rick. He was having trouble meeting her eyes. He suddenly became very interested in his coffee lid.

Kate could tell they got to him. Really, she knew it the minute she saw them all together…and any hope of getting out of this without being teased and pranked for the near future was gone.

Despite her stated disapproval of office pranks and teasing…she enjoyed a good prank, a round of teasing, or the occasional betting pool as much as the next cop. She knew she and Rick were in deep shit…but she wasn't going down without a fight…and she wasn't going alone.

"Well, thanks for covering for me. My alarm didn't go off for some reason and we overslept." There. She looked at Lanie who nodded encouragingly. Yeah, that sounded convincing.

Javier turned to Kevin, "Hey man, what was the case you told Gates that Beckett was working on?" He looked at Kate, "This way in case she asks you about it, you can have your story straight."

"I wrote it down…one sec." Kevin pulled out his notebook and flipped it open. "Let's see…..yes, here it is…it's the uh,… Humpty Dumpty case." Ryan looked at Beckett to watch her reaction.

Kate immediately turned to face Rick. He looked panic-stricken and his mouth was moving trying to come to his own defense, but no sound would come out.

"OH My God…I cannot believe you!" Kate quickly closed the distance between them…"How could you tell them?" She was poking him in the chest, "You caved"…she said accusingly.

She knew she should probably be mad at him. And although on one hand, she didn't like the idea of him bragging about bedding her to his buddies, deep down she knew Richard would never treat her…them…what they had… so cheaply by going into details.

Javier and Kevin bent over double laughing. She was gonna get them for this too.

"Kate…I can explain!" He was trying to catch her hand so she would stop poking him.

"You said...'I got this'…What happened to that, huh?"

Rick thought he saw a glimmer of humor in her eyes—but it could just be the lightning before the thunder. He hoped he wasn't hit by the lightning if it struck.

Kate was trying to keep her face from showing that she wasn't really mad, because, to be fair, as her partner, he deserved a ration of shit for caving to the guys.

She gave up poking him and grabbed him none too gently by the nose instead. "You are so gonna pay for this, Castle!"

"APPLES, APPLES, APPLES!" he croaked out quickly. Rick was busy trying to pry her fingers from around his nose while he made his case to his partner.

"It was just like you said in the car…...They knew right away…they pinned me down honey, c'mon, OUCH!

Kate let go of his nose, "This is unforgivable Castle! I'm your PARTNER…You will be punished, I hope you know that." She did manage a pretty believable glare.

"…It's not like I gave them details…" He was pleading with her to believe him.

"Take it easy on the guy, Beckett…we had you guys pegged the minute he walked in here," said Ryan, barely able to speak through his laughter.

Lanie tried to give Javi a head's up by giving him _the look_. He glanced in her direction, but either he didn't see her warning or he chose to ignore it.

Javier was trying to stop smiling, with no success, "Yeah...his face was all red around the mouth…plus…he's got claw marks on his neck and a bite mark near his collar."

Rick pulled his collar down to confirm that last bit, "Beckett! You bit me!" he said with feigned outrage.

Okay, now she was really embarrassed. Kate buried her head in her hands, "Oh my god." She could feel herself blushing again, "Is nothing sacred anymore," she asked no one in particular.

"You know what?" she raised her head to pin the boys down with a look. "So what if we were late because we were...enjoying each other! How is this so different from when Ryan and Jenny were trying for a baby? He didn't know whether he was coming or going!

All of them, including Lanie burst into hysterics.

"Oh for god's sake! Stop laughing!" But even Kate had to laugh at her own poor choice of words.

She quit laughing so abruptly and shot such a wicked glare at Rick, that he actually leaned back away from her, he appeared to have a sudden difficulty swallowing.

"The difference is that Ryan didn't come back here to gloat to his friends about getting laid!" The look she gave to Ryan and Esposito told them she would make them pay for their part in this.

Rick took both of Kate's hands in his…just to be on the safe side…in case she decided to pull her gun next. His eyes were shining with happiness. He knew she was more embarrassed than anything else…but not too embarrassed…these guys… they were like their extended family. Their closest friends. They always teased each other about something; it was how they bonded.

"Kate, I wasn't gloating or bragging." His shoulders were shaking from trying to hold back laughter; his handsome face also reflected that struggle.

She 'hmphed' at him in disbelief. He thought he saw her fighting back a grin.

"So those weren't high fives and fist bumps Lanie and I saw?" She questioned as she tugged trying to get her hands away from him, but he was so much stronger than she was.

Castle's facial expression became cajoling as he tried to sweet-talk his way out of this one.

"Ok…so maybe I was just, you know… sharing a moment of…male bonding time with my friends. They were just …saying that they were happy… that we are, um, you know, well….happy...yeah." He nodded and smiled, relieved that he came up with a story so quickly. "But Honey….Kate… I didn't share any…._not one_…intimate detail. I swear!"

The smile he offered her was somewhat weak-like his explanation. He reluctantly let her hands go, making sure to let them slip softly away.

"_Riiight_," She sounded skeptical as she dragged the word out, trying to keep her lips from smiling. She crossed her arms as she arched a beautiful eyebrow at Rick, "You wanna… try it again? …Make it sound a little more…convincing?"

"Nope, I'm good." He shook his head, pursing his lips and casually examined his fingernails.

"Okay," she nodded up at him, clearly still not believing a word of his story, but deciding to let him off the hook…for now. She smiled lovingly into his eyes to let him know she had forgiven him.

All three men let out a barely audible sigh of relief.

She looked around at her partners, "You two! I won't forget this!" The boys shared a brief guilty look and awkwardly looked around the break room. "Taking part in this is beneath you as men. You should both be ashamed of yourself." She tapped her foot and shifted her narrowed gaze to Ryan, "I bet Jenny will be very amused when I see her for our Girl's Lunch Day today," she bit out.

"C'mon, Beckett. That's not funny." Ryan looked at Javi; a look of fear crossed his face. "You think she would really do that?" He asked his partner in a frantic whisper.

"Totally. You're on your own this time, man. I'm just hoping Lanie speaks to me again," he whispered back. "I'm gonna have my hands full convincing her I don't gloat or brag now!" He glared at Ryan. "This is all your fault, Kevin!"

"Mine?!" Kevin sputtered, shock flowing through his electric blue eyes. "You snatched him in here, if I remember…."

Kate laughed to herself as she let the voices of Javi and Kevin throwing each other under the bus fade into the background.

That worked well, she thought. She had neatly turned the tables on them all. She congratulated herself. Now they couldn't tease her, because she had this to hold over their collective heads. She grinned, rather proud of her cunning.

She turned smartly on her heel towards Rick. "I am leaving." She announced. "First, I'm going home to put on some make-up." She turned her glance to the boys, stepping into their personal space just for fun, "Then I will be in the field all day following up on my new case…while you guys get to do actual work." She shook her head and flashed them a pleased smile, "Thanks for the paid day off boys. I've needed to get some shopping done."

Castle rubbed his hands together with childish glee. "A free day? Oh yeah, the house to myself and Halo 4 is calling my name."

Lanie was excited about the prospect of playing hooky on a Friday to go shopping with her best friend. She looked at Kate and said, "Ooh, and if you don't let writer-boy waste time taking another shower togeth—"

Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes cut over to where Kate was standing…with her eyes wide open and a horrified look spreading across her face.

_Oh, shit_.

Kate watched Rick's face change instantly. His features were at first dumbstruck as he realized what Lanie's words revealed. This soon morphed into astonishment and a wicked glee, as he realized what his hypocritical fiancée had done. And just what she had left herself wide open for.

"OH My God!" He barked so loudly that a good many heads near the break room turned at the noise. He continued more quietly, "You told her…you told Lanie!... Katherine Beckett…how could you?"

Javier and Kevin's faces also reflected shock…but they started outright laughing when Rick turned the tables on her.

"Now Rick…I can explain…It's different with me and her." She stepped in to put her arms seductively around his waist, hoping to distract him physically.

"Oh I understand Detective," he said his tone smooth as silk. His hands reached out to tuck loose strands of hair behind her ears. Without warning, his fingers grabbed her by her left ear and twisted. "I understand you're a lying little minx. What EXACTLY did you tell her, hmm?" He spun Kate around in a circle by her ear, as she had done him a couple of years back.

The boys were leaning on the table they were laughing so hard.

She thought she saw a look of apology on Lanie's face, but to be honest, she was being spun pretty fast so she wasn't quite sure.

"Ouch…ow…ow…ow…Castle, let me go! I told her the same thing you told the boys..That's all…ow… you're pulling my hair!" she was laughing and smiling and trying to bat his hands away. It was hard to look like the badass cop he always said she was, when he was dragging her around by her ear. The nerve of this man!

"No no, sweet Kate," he said, adjusting his grip on her ear until she squealed. "She said _shower_, which means you told her _more_ than I told them."

He let go of her ear and she stood upright rubbing it and glaring at him. He just smiled back smugly, crossing his arms, he began his interrogation.

"So…Kate…exactly how much did you tell your girlfriend about us? Did _you_ go into details?" Castle's gorgeous blue eyes focused intently on her face…watching for any little sign…the slightest tell that she was guilty. After about five seconds, her gaze dropped…just a fraction …but he knew.

"Oh my god! You did!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. He spun around and headed for Lanie who was trying to sneak out of the door.

"Lanie Parish, what did she tell you?"

"Lanie…" Kate growled her name in warning.

"Yeah Lanie…so it's ok for you girls to kiss and tell…but the guys can't? How is that fair?" Javier was asking, his dark gaze stayed on her even as she was sidestepping Castle. He had the sexy smile on his face that Lanie found irresistible.

Lanie stopped. She put her hands on her hip, cocking one to the side. She squared her shoulders and put on her toughest 'I'm not taking your crap' look. "No way, Javi…I can neither confirm nor deny anything Kate may have said to me.

"That goes for you too Castle. I will never break the girlfriend's code. So you can all forget it." She crossed her arms in front of her and the men knew she would be pushed no further without severe consequences.

_Rick huffed in frustration. He really needed to know what she had told Lanie…would he ever be able to look the Dr. in the eyes again? Exactly how much detail had she gone into?_

The boys were laughing and smiling at their predicament. Teasing Kate about double standards.

Beckett looked at her friends

Yes, they were laughing at her and Castle. Yes, it was embarrassing . But in the end, all any of them wanted for each other was to be happy. She wasn't really mad at anyone. She knew this was going to happen eventually, it was just her time. At least it was only her extended family. It's not like the whole squad knew.

With a determined gleam in his eyes, Rick grabbed her arm, pushed passed Lanie and dragged Kate outside of the break room. The entire squad room was watching them with fascinated stares…no one was even pretending not to look.

Seeing there was no privacy to be had outside the break room, Castle headed for the one place he knew he could have a private word with this wonderful, frustrating, beautiful, maddening woman he was dragging behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lanie turned to Javi and Kevin. Her body language and her face said she was not in the mood for any back talk. Quietly she held out her right hand palm up. "Pay up boys…looks like mama won the bet!"

Without a word to her, they each shoved twenty bucks into her waiting hand.

Kevin turned to Javier and pointed an accusing finger at him…"This is all your fault..I told you it was a bad idea to bet against her."

Javier frowned at Lanie suspiciously. "Are you sure you didn't know before you made the bet?"

"Of course I knew, silly boy, …women's intuition. After all these years, I knew the only thing that could make Beckett late for work was her writer boy." With a cheeky grin, she headed to the bullpen, "Thanks for the spending money."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate finally quit protesting when she realized it was causing a bigger scene. _Shit_. Was there anyone in the squad room _NOT_ watching him drag her down the hall? She was pretty sure she saw money changing hands. But she couldn't stop him…he had almost a hundred pounds on her, a full head of steam…and, well, he was just stronger than he looked. Plus, her shoes just slid on the floor when she tried to dig in her heels…she might as well just keep up with him.

Rick came to an abrupt halt, snatched open the Janitor's closet and dragged her in behind him. In an eerily familiar replay, he flipped on the light switch and locked the door behind him.

Before he could speak, Kate's mouth was on his, kissing him, pushing her tongue against his mouth until he opened for her. She sunk her fingers into his hair and let her nails graze his scalp as she devoured his taste, that unique flavor that was Rick Castle. She was not above using her feminine wiles to get herself out of this mess.

With some difficulty, Rick managed to pull his mouth from hers, her lips automatically went to his neck and began to plunder and loot the treasure trove of skin and scent she found there. "Kate…what did you tell her. Do I have anything to be embarrassed about?"

Kate sighed against his throat. He obviously was serious about wanting answers. "Rick, babe, it's different when girls share." She looked up at him, trying to will him to understand the difference. "We ,or at least Lanie and I, …we're not gloating about getting laid…so much as sharing how it touches us on an emotional, spiritual and sexual level."

"Since I'm the one 'touching' you on a sexual level these days, I think it's only fair you tell me what you told her. Am I going to be able to look her in the eye?"

She planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "You still don't get it, babe. What I told her was not so much about you…but about how you make me feel when were…connected like that. It's about how you as a man make me feel as a woman."

"You're being evasive Katherine." He smiled at the glare she shot him for using her full name.

"Okay fine...But you asked for it." She pulled him away from the door, in case anyone was listening, and said in a whisper, "I may have told her how many orgasms I had this morning."

"For breakfast or the shower?"

"Both" she mumbled, looking down briefly, then quickly looking up to gauge his reaction.

"Oh my dear and fluffy Lord!" he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Kate, how can you tell her those kinds of things about us?"

"Don't you see…it's not about us..It's about me. About my reaction to you…how primal the whole breakfast experience was…just being with you in that way and how it made me feel so potent…so feminine…so Earth Goddess." She kissed his cheek. "Please don't be mad" she begged him.

He sighed, "I'm not mad…although I feel like I should be, it's just…what do you tell her about me? I mean…have you discussed my '_stuff'_ with her?" he really hoped she hadn't . He didn't think he could look at Lanie knowing she knew his penis size.

"NO! Oh, Lord no! That's just tacky to discuss those kinds of details…The only time your 'stuff' was even remotely mentioned was to say that you were a 'gifted' and talented lover."

Rick smiled at that. Kate Beckett thought he was 'gifted' in that department. That was good to know, actually.

She kissed his other cheek. "You see Rick, when guys talk about how they banged someone or screwed her all night or however they phrase it…the women always come out sounding slutty. But when Lanie and I share, she just knows you are a studly, virile, amazing lover," she said softly as she let her hands wander over his broad chest.

"Yeah, I can see how it's different. Men definitely wouldn't phrase things they way you guys do…it would just be…creepy." He smiled at her…"So I find myself glad to know you are pleased with my 'gift' and my 'talent' in the bedroom…or the kitchen" he said with a shameless grin.

Kate smiled up at Rick. "Why don't you come home with me…and we can take another shower. Lanie will just have to wait to go shopping."

"That sounds like an awesome idea." He pressed a searing kiss to her lips before he opened the closet door.

They stopped back by the break room on their way to the elevator so Kate could grab her purse. A quick glance over the squad room confirmed her suspicions. Money was definitely being swapped…God only knows what they were betting on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle sent a couple of texts while she was driving back to the loft. They chatted easily for several blocks until he got a return text.

"Who are you texting," she asked out of curiosity. "Martha, Alexis or Paula?"

"Ha! Little Miss Nosy…wrong on all counts." He seemed very pleased with himself all of a sudden.

Naturally, this made her suspicious. "Well, who was it?" she thought for a second…"Meredith, Gina?"

Rick laughed at her paranoia. "It's a surprise. If all goes according to plan, we may have a lunch meeting on our docket before you and Lanie can go shopping."

After that he kept up a running chatter about grocery lists, things he needed to shop for, plans Paula was making for him. The small things couples discuss every day. They held hands as they walked from the parking garage all the way to their front door. She was so glad she had taken the chance on him… on them. Being with him just made her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kiddos, I didn't expect you back this early!" Martha's voice sounded surprised. And…wait..Was that guilt in her voice? Rick turned to find his mother. He found her all right, on the couch with a strange man. He found her with a strange man with short gray hair who was wearing her lipstick, and whose hair had obviously just been ruffled by female hands.

"Well, hello Mother. I think I can honestly say I _too_ am surprised," he said as he walked closer to the couch where Martha was smoothing her blouse. Her gentleman friend was standing to offer his hand to Rick, a nervous smile on his face.

The man was shorter than he was but taller than his mother, he seemed nice enough…but still…Rick _had_ just caught him making out with his mom…he couldn't just let that pass without comment could he? What kind of son would that make him?

"Rick Castle," he said, taking the man's hand. He didn't grasp it hard, just hard enough to remind the man that he was younger and stronger than him.

"Nathaniel Hale," he introduced himself, "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He swallowed and cleared his throat.

Rick looked pointedly at his mother before he responded, "Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage. Mother has yet to mention you to me." Rick put on his most intimidating face, the one he reserved for Alexis' dates that he didn't care for. "So… Tell me, how did you and my _mother_ meet, Nathaniel?…Are you a spy like your namesake? Or was it more innocent than that?" Rick finally released the older man's hand after a short tug of war, but not before giving it a final meaningful squeeze.

"No, no, not a spy I'm afraid, just a distant relation and the son of Revolutionary War buffs." He looked very uncomfortable and ran his hands through his hair quickly, straightening it as best he could.

Martha was giving Kate a look that spoke volumes, it was a desperate plea for help.

Kate quickly came to her rescue. She pulled a clean tissue from her pocket and palmed it before she reached out to shake the older man's hand. "Hi Nate, I'm Kate Beckett." She gave the man one of her best smiles.

Richard noted with no small amount of annoyance, that the older man was no more immune to a Kate Beckett smile than _he_ was….Wait…did she just call him Nate?

"It's so nice to meet a friend of Martha's. She's told me a great deal about you." She passed the tissue to him during their handshake like a secret note.

Then she turned her attention to derailing the Rick Castle interrogation that she could see was gaining momentum. "Castle, would you please get us something to drink?"

"But…I was still getting to know _Nate_ here –"

She turned until she was facing Rick, literally standing between the two men. "There will be plenty of time for that later, babe. Right now we need to talk."

"Kate you DO realize that they were just making –"

"…plans that don't include us?" she jumped in fast before he could embarrass Martha further. "Yes, I'm fully aware." She gave Rick a look that said it would be best if he would quit talking now.

She flashed Rick her very best smile, flashing her teeth and making eye contact, then she slowly licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip under her teeth. She watched as his focus was drawn to her mouth and away from his mother. Mission accomplished.

"C'mon, babe," she gently pushed his chest to turn him towards the kitchen. As he turned, she transferred her hands to his back and continued steering him, soothing over his protests along the way.

"But—How come you've heard of Nate and I haven't?"

"Because I actually take the time to talk to her…and I don't try to intimidate her dates." She took a bottle of water from him, pulled his hand, and led him to the office couch, quietly closing the door between him and his mother.

"Well," said Martha, laughing nervously up at Nate, "All in all, I think that went pretty well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so….what do you think? I know it's a lot of banter, but hopefully good, Casketty, fun, fluff. Did anyone catch the firefly reference?


	14. Chapter 14:The End and The Beginning

Chapter 14: The End and The Beginning

A/N: Well, this is it. Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me through this story. I have learned a lot from writing it and I hope I can do a better job with my next story.

*a couple of people asked about why I introduced Nathaniel Hale and Martha—since everyone else was getting busted I thought it might be amusing to see Rick's protective side with his mom…plus it gets them in the office to talk…which they need to do.

Please leave feedback if you have enjoyed the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kate you DO realize that they were just making –"_

"…_plans that don't include us?" she jumped in fast before he could embarrass Martha further. "Yes, I'm fully aware." She gave Rick a look that said it would be best if he would quit talking now._

_She flashed Rick her very best smile, flashing her teeth and making eye contact, then she slowly licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip under her teeth. She watched as his focus was drawn to her mouth and away from his mother. Mission accomplished._

"_C'mon, babe," she gently pushed his chest to turn him towards the kitchen. As he turned, she transferred her hands to his back and continued steering him, soothing over his protests along the way._

"_But—How come you've heard of Nate and I haven't?"_

"_Because I actually take the time to talk to her…and I don't try to intimidate her dates." She took a bottle of water from him, pulled his hand, and led him to the office couch, quietly closing the door between him and his mother._

"_Well," said Martha, laughing nervously up at Nate, "All in all, I think that went pretty well. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate gently led Rick into the office and shut the door behind them. He was still not quite sure how she had gotten him in here and away from that man his mother brought home.

"So tell me again, how is it you knew about Nate, when I've never heard of him?"

Taking the top off her bottle of water, Kate sat down on the large sofa, "He was a student of your mom's a while back…He got a lead in a local theater production and he wanted to take a few lessons." She took a long sip from her bottle, "They've gone out several times." She pulled her legs under her as she sank into the cushions that lined the back of the couch.

Rick was peering through the window of his office, trying to see what his mother and Nate were doing. "Weird…I wonder why she hasn't brought him over sooner." He sounded genuinely confused and looked at her quizzically.

Leaning against the arm of the couch, Kate's face froze in a blank stare, "Really?" she said sarcastically. She wasn't sure why she was still surprised at his ability to be so smart and so obtuse at the same time.

She shook her head and smiled at him, patting the space next to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He sat in the middle of the couch facing her. "What's up?"

She swung around until she was facing him too. She reached out and took his hands in hers. She took a deep breath and then raised her eyes to his, feeling a bit unsure of how to proceed. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Gently she ran her fingers over the slightly bruised knuckles on his right hand. "Not about the fight, but about Leo…about our relationship."

Rick took a deep breath as well. "Okay, I'm willing to listen to whatever you need to tell me. But you need to know this upfront…nothing you can tell me will change how I see you or how I feel about us."

"Other than you, Leo was probably the most important relationship I've ever been in. I learned a lot about myself during our time together."

"Like what?" Rick was curious to what insights he might gain into her through these revelations.

"I learned that I'm capable of locking people out…even the people I care about…my dad, Leo, my friends at the time. I learned from the pain of my mom's death and my dad's drinking, that I had serious, trust and abandonment issues." Absently she turned his hand over and began drawing designs in his palm.

Rick couldn't stop himself; his fingers were itching to bury themselves in her long locks. He toyed with her hair where it hung near her shoulder. "Leo and I talked a little yesterday and he gave me some insights into the kind of person you were back then." He smiled gently at her. Stopping her wandering hand, he tugged her into his arms and leaned back, wrapping her up under his arm. "I think it's understandable that you learned all those self-defense mechanisms. You needed them to protect you while you healed."

She rested her head on his shoulder and scooted in closer to him, until his warmth became a soothing presence. He could feel her smile against his chest. "Yes I did, for a while, but then they just became a habit…my comfort zone. And every time I stuck my head out and took a chance, I would go running back when it looked like I was going to get hurt." She absently placed a kiss on his shoulder, just because she could. "I really don't think Leo meant to encourage my 'walls', but he genuinely didn't want to see me hurt anymore, so he would constantly remind me not to get too close to a situation or a person—just in case. _'Don't let people get close enough to hurt you, Kashka—always hold that piece of yourself back—just in case,' She quoted Leo..She could still hear him saying it._ "He would have me questioning people's motives…and it just became second nature."

Kate ran her hand up to where Rick's heart was beating. She left it there, enjoying the feel of his strong heartbeat. He brought his hand to hers, toying with her engagement ring as her hand rested on his heart.

"You've paid for all those walls Rick and I'm sorry, but I'm so glad you kept picking away at them. I'm so grateful that you refused to let me run and hide for long. And I'm so amazed at your patience that you waited until I felt comfortable enough to crawl out over those last few bricks...to feel safe enough to leave them behind."

She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, pouring all her love into that kiss, inwardly she pledged never to block Rick out of her life, her emotions, her fears and joys. "I'm so happy that you accept me flaws and all and love me in spite of them."

Rick pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Kate, listen to me. Remember the prom dance, not long ago? …You asked me if I had any regrets." He ran his thumb against her cheek. "I said no, because everything that has happened to me up to this point has led me to right here… in this moment with you." He gently cupped her face in his large hand, "I feel the same way about your relationship with Leo. It's all part of what makes you the woman you are today…and I love her. To me, you are perfectly flawed."

He studied her ring, how it sparkled in the light. "You see your ring? How it shines and sparkles?"

She nodded

"These diamonds aren't flawless, Kate. That's what makes them so extraordinary. Like you." He raised her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the top of it, caressing her knuckles with tender lips. "The imperfections only make you more precious to me."

"That was beautiful, Castle. Thank you" She turned her mouth up to his, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Have you ever considered writing?" She smiled against his lips.

They kissed each other slowly, breaking apart frequently and starting over after a breath. Rick pulled Kate onto his lap and deepened the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers, sucking on her lower lip…gently pulling it into his mouth—

The sound that started as a moan turned into a groan when Castle's phone rang. "Let it go to voicemail," she mumbled, teasing the corner of his mouth with her lips.

"Okay," he muttered, still he was expecting a call. He lifted his phone so he could see the caller ID. "One second…I need to take this," he whispered, as he broke their kiss and moved the slide to answer the phone.

"Castle," he answered. He listened for a moment…eventually his face breaking out in a grin while he checked his watch. "That's great! Eleven? Can we make it eleven thirty just to be on the safe side?" He gave Kate a thumbs-up while he waited on the caller to check the new time. "Great, I think we can make it," he told the person on the other end.

Kate was trying to get her ear close enough to the phone to hear, but he kept spinning out of range.

"Yeah, okay…see you then. Yeah…text me the address if you don't mind. I appreciate it. Ok, Bye."

Rick disconnected the call and turned with smiling eyes to the gorgeous woman in front of him. "If you want to put make-up on you'd better get a move on…we have to be uptown in an hour."

Before she could say anything, he pressed one finger to her lips. "Don't ask. It's a surprise… Just go get ready…what your wearing is fine…just cover up that fine beard burn….oh, speaking of that, can I borrow some moisturizer?

"Castle, you do remember I don't like surprises, right?" She used her best suspicious cop persona that made most criminals think twice before crossing her.

Not Rick. He swatted her sharply on the ass, dumped her on the couch and grinned at her, "C'mon, last one ready is a rotten egg," as he ran for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate managed to find a place to park about a block from their destination. Rick still hadn't told her what they were doing here. It was 11:20. So they had a few minutes to spare. "Okay, we're here Castle. Now please tell me _why_ we're here."

"I told you, we're meeting some people…That's all you need to know."

"Just remember, I still have my gun. This had better not be one of your practical jokes…Today is not the day."

Rick stopped and pulled open the door to a trendy restaurant. His arm went around her waist as they stepped into the lobby area. He leaned in and spoke quietly to the Hostess, who pointed in a direction to the rear of the facility. He put his hand at her back to guide her to where there table was waiting. He knew Kate hadn't noticed, but he was keenly aware of several male heads turning to look at her. He was both proud and possessive, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the place and she loved him. Kate was surprised when Rick led them to a large table where a lone woman was sitting.

She looked up at their approach. "Kate! Richard! Thank you both for coming on such short notice." Lynette Sullivan stood to offer them both handshakes and hugs.

Kate noticed Lynn looked tired, she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping very well in the two days since they had last seen her. She looked fabulous on the outside, sharply dressed, hair and make-up perfectly done, but the signs were there if you cared to look.

Kate hugged her back and said with a genuine smile, "This is a pleasant surprise. Rick wouldn't tell me who we were meeting." She sat down in the chair Rick was holding for her.

Rick also hugged Lynette and sat beside Kate. "Have the others arrived or did we beat them here?"

"No, you beat them." Lynn smiled at them, "They should be here soon though."

Their server appeared and took their drink orders. Rick and Kate each ordered water. Lynn ordered another whiskey neat. The one in front of her was still half-full.

Rick and Kate shared concerned looks at Lynn's drink choice. They both remembered how extremely drunk she had been Wednesday night.

Lynn cleared her throat awkwardly and addressed them. "Before the others get here, I just wanted to say thank you again for taking care of me the other night and to apologize for all the trouble I've caused."

Rick reached out and gently put his hand over Lynette's hand. "Are you ok? Listen, if we can help you in any way, just let us know."

Lynn's smile seemed a bit brittle, "I'm fine Richard, really. But I appreciate your concern." She patted his hand and took a quick sip of her whiskey. "Oh look, here come the guys."

Castle and Beckett turned to see two very well dressed men approaching their table. One was tall, blonde and athletic; the other was a bit shorter, muscular, with black hair and a styled shadow thin beard.

Lynette stood up to make the introductions. "Everett," she said, motioning toward the tall, blonde man, "meet Richard Castle."

Everett turned his charming smile on Rick, "The author?" At Castle's nod, he continued, "It is an honor to meet you." He extended his hand and introduced himself, "Everett Kennedy—no relation—and this is my husband, Clint Kennedy."

Both men shook hands with Rick and exchanged greetings. Rick placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and said, "This is my fiancée, Detective Kate Beckett, A.K.A., Nikki Heat."

Beckett gently swatted Rick's arm before reaching to shake hands with each man, "Please, do _not _call me Nikki…Kate will do just fine. Rick likes to irritate me, don't pay him any attention." Her thousand-watt smile was already charming the well-dressed couple.

The server appeared and delivered their earlier drink orders. He took the Kennedys' drink order before quietly slipping away.

"So we understand you two are in need of another wedding planner since Lynette has a scheduling conflict, is that right?" Clint asked politely.

"Yes that's correct. You two come highly recommended by Lynn." Rick's smile was charming yet professional.

Kate asked them, "Has Lynette shared the plans we were able to make so far?"

"Oh yes," said Everett, "As usual, she has done a fabulous job and I believe we can pick up seamlessly where she left off." He looked at his partner. "Clint and I work together as a planning team and we would like very much to have a chance to earn your business."

For the next hour, the five of them ate their meals, looked over portfolios and discussed ideas. By the time they were finished, Kate caught Rick's attention and gave him a slight nod. She was pleased.

Rick stood up, indicating the meeting was over. He helped Kate to her feet then with a broad smile turned to Everett and Clint. "Well Gentlemen, it seems you meet Detective Beckett's exacting standards. If you are willing, we would like to retain your services."

The Kennedys agreed and seemed delighted to have landed a famous client. Rick and Everett exchanged business cards as did Kate and Clint.

Hugs were given all around and then the future Mr. and Mrs. Castle headed for the door, arm in arm, both very happy with their new wedding planners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

_Six weeks later— The Old Haunt _

Tonight the bar was closed for a private event. Kate took in the scene around her. She was surrounded by friends and family. Her family, Rick's family and their work families had all gathered to celebrate their engagement.

The iconic sounds of John Coltrane's _Blue Train_ filled the time worn walls of The Old Haunt. The soulful jazz made Kate wonder about all the things this place had seen and heard in its time. Once it used to be a blacksmith's shop, a house of ill repute and then a speakeasy during the prohibition era. Soon it would be hers. Or at least partly hers; It already felt like home.

Victoria Gates and her husband had been among the first to arrive. The Mayor, his wife, Judge Markway and his wife had arrived by the limo parked in the back ally.

The Mayor's own caterers and security staff was working tonight since the Paparazzi had gotten wind of the event, nobody wanted anything to mar the night's festivities. Of course, Castle was going to make a sizeable donation to his campaign to cover the cost.

Kate looked over at her fiancé, who was making a show of pantomiming the talented piano player in the famous Jazz quartet. Kate couldn't help but laugh as he pretended to tickle the ivories with his foot for a moment. Not to be outdone, Javier was playing a small push broom he found in a corner as a stand-up bass. He had on black shades, and twirled his instrument with exaggerated skill. Kevin Ryan was sitting on a short stool behind Castle. And he was, according to Jenny, quite possibly the best jazz air drummer to play at The Old Haunt. Even the Mayor was enjoying himself. He was taking a turn pretending to play a real saxophone someone had 'borrowed' from lost & found. His white dinner jacket and bow tie were a perfect look for the evening's performance.

Once the impromptu air jazz quartet had made their big finish, they all made their way back to their tables. All smiling, clapping each other on the back, fist bumping and laughing as they rejoined their tablemates. Rick walked up to where Kate was standing possessively draped his arm over her shoulders, "Excuse me," he smiled at the group of people she was talking to. He swung her around until they were partially blocked from view by a large wooden post. Without a word, his large hands gently cradled the back of her head and pulled her in for a passionate and too brief kiss. "I love you Mrs. Castle," he spoke the words from his heart and her heart responded to the love she heard.

Kate smiled up at him, letting him see her heart in her eyes. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Castle." She playfully tugged his lapels with both hands and leaned in to give her own kiss. "I can't wait for you to call me that when it's official." She grinned like a love-struck teenager at the thought of officially being Mrs. Richard Castle. Like the previous meeting of lips, this one spoke volumes of Kate's happiness and contentment…and desire for the man of her dreams.

"I'm so glad you saved this place," Kate sighed. "It was one of the sweetest things you've ever done."

"Seems to me you thought I was doing it for my ego," he teased her, his brow furrowed as he thought back to that day.

"You know, it took me a while to figure out, and then even longer to admit it, but your playboy act was just that…An act to cover up the fact that you are really a loving, thoughtful and sentimental man." Kate put her arms around his neck as he began to sway to the Elton John song playing in the background. "Will you be the one to remember all the important dates…like the 15th anniversary of the first time we met, or the 25th anniversary of the first time we made love, or our third date-aversary? " she teased him.

"Of course," he said in mock offense, "You mean you don't keep track of all those?"

She laughed, and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick."

LT came by and gently tapped Rick on the shoulder, interrupting their romantic bubble. He and his wife were about to leave and wanted to say their goodbyes. They thanked them for coming and walked them partway to the door.

Holding hands, they paused to listen to Alexis, Javier, Lanie and Kevin arguing over whether or not to have strippers at his bachelor party. Since Alexis was officially his best man, he was pretty sure she and Lanie would win that argument.

The party started winding down around one in the morning. Kate and Rick stayed until the last guest left. The Haunt's manager would stay to see the caterers out and lock up. Rick knew the place was in good hands.

The only people remaining were his family. His mother and daughter were shrugging their jackets on and Jim was helping Kate with hers.

Castle walked up to Kate. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, because he couldn't resist, and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am now" she smiled up at him.

"Alright everyone, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the loft, Martha and Alexis said their goodnights and headed upstairs. Kate took Rick's hand and pulled him to her.

"Did you have fun at our party tonight?" she wanted to know. She slowly started untying his tie.

"I did. Did you?" he asked in return. He gently pulled the pin that had been holding her hair up all night. It drove him nuts when she put it up, because he kept picturing it down. Imagining what it felt like when it tickled his chest, how it smelled when he buried his hands and face in those beautiful, long, brown curls.

"mmhmm." She ran her hands through the hair he had just released.

He wondered if she knew how sexy she looked when she did that. Probably not.

He led her to their bedroom. Slowly they began to undress each other, taking time to run exploring hands over skin, as it was uncovered. Quietly they loved each other with their eyes and hands.

No words were spoken as they feasted on each other, just quiet moans as one pleased the other with a touch or a kiss. Tonight they wanted to worship each other slowly, making love tenderly as they reveled in the sensuousness of the emotional and spiritual connection they made.

They clung to each other as passion gave way to release. They were still connected as their breathing returned to normal, as the air turned cool on their overheated bodies.

Rick started to pull away.

"Stay," she whispered. "Don't leave me yet. I like to feel you inside me for a while…after." She closed her eyes as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her.

He could feel her inner muscles spasm, each one felt like a bolt of lightning on his over sensitive flesh. He propped his weight on his elbows and watched her as they happened. He groaned when she clamped down around him again.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"If we ever make a baby, I hope it's on a night like tonight." She milked him again as another spasm shook her. "Nights like these, I swear I can feel our souls touching."

"I know what you mean, I feel it too." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, her beauty mark. "And I would love to make a baby with you, but when, not if."

Kate's gaze dropped shyly to his chin, then lower as her fingers came up to play in his soft chest hairs. "When did you have in mind?"

Rick held himself very still, not wanting to scare her into bolting. "I think it would be awesome if we made one tonight" He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are the only person I want to make a child with Kate…So, as far as I'm concerned, the when is up to you."

"So you wouldn't mind if I got pregnant right away?"

"I would be thrilled, to be honest." He dropped a kiss on each beautiful cheekbone.

"Okay then" she agreed. Biting her lip, her soft gaze met his. His baby blue eyes couldn't hide his happiness. "I'll toss my pills in the morning."

He pulled away and sat back on his knees, pulling her up to a sitting position as he did so. "Kate, are you sure? I mean …I know I'm ready, but I'm not the one who has to carry them. I can wait if you need more time."

"Rick, you are it for me. You are the love of my life, the only man I will ever share my body with, the only man I would ever consider bringing children into this crazy world with." She reached for his hands. He gave them to her eagerly. "Whether we get married or not, those facts won't change." Her eyes filled with happy tears, they spilled down her cheeks as she poured her heart out to him.

He interrupted her with a long, passionate kiss. For once in his life, Rick Castle was speechless.

Her beautiful laughter pealed softly in their room. "I have a feeling if we wait for the right time, we will never find it. So all we're wasting is, well, time…when we could be filling our lives with more happiness."

Tears filled Richard Castle's eyes. "Kate, oh Kate." He swallowed hard and a few tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you. I will only ever love you for the rest of my days." He thumbed her tears away gently. "I don't need a piece of paper to be committed to you, but I want it. I want the world to know that I am yours, and that you're mine. Forever."

"Always?" she teased, with a smile.

Their lips met, sealing the vows they made to each other.

"Always" he pledged.

.


End file.
